Going Forward
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: After finally defeating a hated enemy, Randy and his now vampire soul-mate Amanda are living out their lives as they continue to travel the country working for the WWE. With their friends (& fellow supernaturals) traveling with them, and Randy's siblings visiting them once in a while, who knows what funny mishaps and adventures they'll end up in. This is pt 4 of the 'going' series.
1. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

_**Randy's POV**_

"Happy birthday Randy!"

"What . . ." I mumble incoherently as I slowly open my eyes. The sunlight practically pours into the room from the window as I blink my sight back into focus, my eyes searching for the one person who the voice belonged to. Once I found her, I let a small smile grace my lips as my soul-mate stared at me with those piercing blue eyes of hers. "What did you just say to me baby? I didn't hear it the first time. . . Care to repeat?"

"Well . . . let me rephrase it for you," she tells me with a smirk as she crawls back onto the bed, her body only covered by the blue shirt and shorts that somehow matched her eyes. "Happy 34th birthday Mr. Viper! Congratulations, you are officially one year older than you were ago today. How do you feel hmm?"

"I still feel sleepy 'Manda . . ." I tell her with a smirk as I address her by her pet name. "Don't you remember . . . we had to work the late shift at WrestleMania Access yesterday?"

"Oh yeah . . . WrestleMania XXX is only five days away. . ." she tells me with a shrug as she lays her head on my bare chest. "Our schedules are packed throughout this week."

"Yeah . . . that's why I want to get as much sleep as I can get." I tell her tiredly as I wrap my arms around her toned waist.

"But Randy, you're a vampire," she tells me with a chuckle. "I thought vampires, aka us, didn't get tired hmm?"

"Well . . . after signing hundreds of autographs and memorabilia at last night's fan event while low on blood, this vampire you're talking to is very tired. . . ." I tell her with a shrug as I weave my fingers with hers.

"I guess it's not easy being WWE World Heavyweight Champion huh?" she asks me with a smirk on her face as she raises an eyebrow.

"On some days, it's easy as pie . . ." I tell her with a thoughtful look on my face as I looked up at the ceiling. "But on others, it's a ton of work, even for a vampire like me."

"I see . . ." she tells me as she props herself on her elbows. "Well after WrestleMania on Sunday, you won't have to worry about that now do ya?"

"Wait . . . what are you talking about?" I ask her bluntly, her statement instantly getting my attention. "What do you mean I won't have to worry about being champion after Sunday?"

"Didn't you read the email Creative sent out to the roster last night?" she asks me curiously as she begins to straddle my waist.

"Considering the fact that as soon as we came back to our suite, I stripped myself down to my boxers and went to bed . . . no, I didn't read the email Creative sent out last night," I tell her as I shake my head. "But I'm guessing you did."

"Well yeah . . . I read it while you were snoring up a storm right next to me," she tells me as she picks up her phone. "Turns out you will be dropping the title to Daniel on the grandest stage of them all babe. Officially, including today, you have six more days till you have to relinquish the throne, oh great champion."

"Well . . . at least I won't be giving it up to Batista . . ." I say as I scowl at the thought. "If he became the new champion, I would definitely RKO him right off the stage, trust me."

"Now that's something I'd pay to see," she tells me with a chuckle as she crosses her arms at me. "Unfortunately, it won't be a good day for me Sunday either."

"You're not winning the Divas Invitational Sunday huh?" I ask her knowingly as I cross my arms.

"Nope; AJ is retaining her title that night, but there has been a rumor going around saying that Creative is going to have her drop the title to that NXT diva Paige on the post-WrestleMania Raw the next night." she tells me knowingly as she put her phone back on the dresser.

"The NXT Women's Champion becoming the new Divas Champion? Well that's newsworthy," I say with a small smirk on my face as I watched Amanda's face keenly.

"Yep; if she wins it Monday, she would be the youngest Diva to do so; and the first to hold both titles at the same time . . ." she tells me thoughtfully. "Oh the nostalgia . . ."

"Remembering your first title win huh?" I say with a smirk on my face as I begin to sit up.

"You can never forget your first championship win Randy. The memory will stick with you for life, and if it doesn't, then there is plenty of video around that will give you a refresher . . ." she tells me with a shrug as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "But let's forget about WrestleMania and all the rumors surrounding it for today babe. . . Today is your birthday Mr. Viper. Hunter and Steph already promised us the day off so we could celebrate your day. So . . . what do you want to do first?"

"Well . . . I was planning to sleep in just a little more today, but I feel wide awake right now," I tell her with a shrug as I place my hands on her hips. "So . . . I guess I just have to move on to the next thing on my agenda."

I quickly spin us around so that I was on top of her and she was the one lying on the soft mattress, a bemused smirk appearing on her face as I looked at her beautiful face before moving my eyes up and down her sexy body.

"Hmm . . . I think I know where this is going . . ." she tells me with a smirk as she follows my gaze with her own eyes.

"You know me so well babe . . ." I tell her with a chuckle as I look up at her face. "You know what I want for my birthday, and that is you. We're not pushing it back any longer babe. . ."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, you'll get your wish babe," she tells me with a smirk as I loosen my grip around her wrists. "Just not right now . . . later."

"How later?" I ask her gruffly as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tonight . . ." she tells me with a smirk as I rolled off her. "I promise you can have me tonight, and I won't even question you during the entire duration."

"You promise?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as I kept an arm around her waist.

"I promise; diva's honor." she tells me as she draws an x over her heart.

"Alright, tonight it is . . ." I tell her as I shake my head in agreement. "But you better not question me at all, or else."

"Or else what?" she asks me with a chuckle, her fangs slightly appearing from behind her upper lip. "What will you do to me if I do question you Mr. Viper?"

"Well . . . I'll keep most of the details to myself," I tell her with a smirk as I leaned over to her ear. "But I will say this one detail: be prepared to walk a little differently in the morning."

"Oh I'm scared . . ." she tells me sarcastically as she shakes her head. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You've known me since we were little kids Amanda," I tell her with a smirk as I used her real name. "You know what I am capable of. You may be my mate, but that doesn't meant I'll go easy on ya. Oh no, I'll be doing just the opposite. Trust me: you will be moaning and yelling my name so loud that other hotel guests will be calling management on us."

"Oh now wouldn't that be the headline going through the roster come morning . . ." she tells me with a shake of her head. "Extra, extra, read all about it. Management gets complaints of snakes fucking each other in a hotel room!"

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at her comment. Once I got over my small laughing fit, I turn to her with a smirk on my face as a bemused smirk graced her face.

"Yeah . . . that would be gossip worthy wouldn't it?" I ask with a chuckle as I peck her cheek. "But as wrestlers working in a competitive wrestling industry, isn't getting noticed and making headlines a part of our job description?"

"Not when it involves personal matters like us having sex . . ." she tells me with a knowing look on her face. "That is just between you and me, and no one else."

"Hmm . . . fair enough, looks like I'm going to have to change my plans a bit for tonight . . ." I say with a smirk as I move some of her hair from her face. "I promise that what we do tonight we'll not get hotel management on our asses. Wrestler's honor."

"Since you promise, I think that's good enough," she tells me with a smirk on her face. "So . . . enough of what we're going to do tonight. What do you want to do now?"

"Well . . . since I can't get my present until later tonight, I guess I'll just sneak a taste now!" I tell her before latching my lips onto hers. I feel her hands touch the sides of my face as I pulled her on top of me, wrapping my arms around her snuggly as I continued my assault on her soft lips. Even though we have known each other for a long time, we never became mates until last spring, and that's when our relationship really started. As soon as our eyes changed that night outside of Chicago, we went from being best friends to boyfriend-girlfriend, and we never questioned it. We just let nature take its' course, and even though it has a bumpy one (a certain Romanian bastard comes to mind), we've stayed strong the entire way.

"Hmm . . . the vampire benefit of not needing to breathe as much as normal people really can come in handy huh?" 'Manda asks me with a smirk as we break our kiss.

"Being a vampire does have its' perks . . ." I say in agreement as the sounds of someone knocking on our door grabs our attention. "Now who the hell could that be?"

"Maybe it's a crazy fan girl who managed to get past security and just wants to wish you a happy birthday. It has happened to you before." she tells me with a shrug as she crosses her arms against my chest.

"Yeah . . . that was the beginning of what I soon found to be a crazy 26th birthday," I tell her with a thoughtful look on my face as I felt her breaking out of my grip. "Wait . . . you're actually going to answer it?"

"Well yeah . . . and I have a good reason to answer it too." she tells me with a smirk as she points to her temple.

"You and those psychic powers of yours . . ." I grumble with a smirk as I let her leave my grip. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"It's a blessing and a curse . . . What can I say?" she tells me with a smirk as she walks over to the door. "Now, while I go get the door, you go and put on some pants."

"It's my birthday! You can't make me!" I say with a playful scowl on my face as I threw my pillow at her.

"I have psychic powers! Of course I can!" she tells me defiantly as she places her hands on her hips. "Put on some pants, or else I'll send an illusion of spiders right on your ass!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I say with shock on my face as I watched her leave.

"I would!" she calls back as her silent footsteps start to make noise on the tiled floor.

"Even on my birthday, she still is mean to be . . ." I say with a sheepish smirk on my face as I grabbed my discarded pants from off the floor. ". . . But damn she looks sexy while doing it."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Amanda walked out of the bedroom and over to the door to answer, a continuous knocking sound coming from off the wooden entrance as she neared it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" called Amanda as she grabbed the doorknob before looking into the peephole. "Well this is unexpected!"

Amanda let a big small come across her face as she opened the door to let in Randy's parents, Bob and Elaine. Both of them had big grins on their faces as they looked at the diva before each of them gave her a hug in greeting.

"Oh Amanda, it's so good to see you again!" said Elaine with a smile on her face as she looked the diva up and down. "And I could already sense a change in you."

"Yes . . . vampire venom works wonders for the skin," said Amanda as Randy's parents walked further into the suite. "And it's all thanks to your son."

"I guess the time finally came huh?" asked Bob with a sheepish look on his face as he turned to the WWE's resident Anaconda.

"Yeah, but you can say we were actually . . . 'pushed' into the decision." said Amanda as she continued to stand beside the open door, just as Randy walked into the room bare chested, but with pants on.

"My birthday boy, how've you been!" exclaimed Elaine with a big smile on her face as she walked over to her son so she could give him a hug.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad! What are you guys doing here in New Orleans?" asked the Viper with a smile on his face as he greeted his parents with hugs of his own.

"We've come down here to celebrate your birthday," said Bob as he patted his son on the back. ". . . And we've come to watch you compete in the main event on the grandest stage of them all Sunday. So yeah . . . you're going to be stuck with us for a few days."

"Well this is just great . . ." said Randy with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"And it's just getting better . . ." called Amanda's twin sister Monica as she walked into the room, already dressed for the day. "Guess who I found wandering the hallways just now?"

As soon as she said her question, Randy's daughter Alanna ran into the room and straight to her father at human speed. Randy crouched down to the ground and picked her up in his arms, greeting her with a kiss to the cheek as she hugged her neck.

"Happy birthday daddy!" exclaimed the little girl as she hugged him with all her strength.

"Aw Alanna, you're here too?" asked Randy as his smirk grew even bigger as Amanda walked up to him.

"Sam thought it would be a good idea for Alanna to come down with us to help celebrate your birthday. She and Josh couldn't make it, but they did send a gift, along with Calypso and Akbar," answered Elaine as she greeted Monica with a hug. "How are you Monica?"

"I'm doing well. I've just came over here to tell 'Manda that everything is set for you know who's birthday party tonight." said Monica with a smirk as she nodded her head Randy's way.

"You're actually throwing me a party?" Randy asked the twins in mock shock as he shifted Alanna in his arms. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

"We know you're not one for big parties, but hey! You're only 34 for one year," said Amanda as she kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, we're in New Orleans. One of the biggest party capitals in all the U.S! We couldn't not throw you a big party!"

"Oh joy . . ." grumbled Randy as he shook his head while Alanna looked at him unsurely.

"Monica, when do you girls want our son for the party you've planned tonight?" asked Bob as he turned to the younger twin with an eyebrow raised.

"We want him by eight. Anything before that is up to you," said Monica as he quickly walked over to the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go help Lita pick out a dress to wear to the Hall of Fame ceremony on Saturday."

"Oh yeah . . . she's one of the inductees this year. Tell her I said congratulations!" said Bob as he sent her a small wave of his hand.

"Will do! See you guys later!" called Monica as she walked out the door, closing the door behind her with a small thud.

"Hmm . . . son, you don't have work today do you?" asked Elaine as she shot her eldest son a questioning look.

"Nope, Hunter and Steph gave me and Amanda the day off today." answered Randy as he put his daughter back on the ground.

"Good . . . and since you won't be needed for your party till eight tonight, we have you for practically the whole day." said Elaine as she gestured to herself, her husband, and her granddaughter. "Sorry Randy, but you're stuck with us."

"I guess it can't be helped . . ." said Randy with a small shrug as he a loud knocking sound came from the door again, gaining everyone's attention inside the room. "Who is it?"

"Who else asshole? Don't you recognize your own brother's voice?" called the cocky voice from behind the other side of the door.

"Nathaniel Orton, watch your language! We have a little child in here!" exclaimed Elaine as Bob held back a chuckle.

"I'm only seven," grumbled Alanna as she crossed her arms. "I'm getting older."

"We can see that honey," said Randy with a smirk as Amanda walked over to answer the door. "You have gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

"Hold up! Was that Mom?" asked Nate in disbelief as Amanda opened the door to reveal his shocked face.

"Yes indeed Sherlock," said Becky as she walked into the doorway. "And judging from the disapproving look on her face, she's not too happy with your use of language just now."

"No I am not . . ." said Elaine as she shook her head.

"Someone's in trouble!" said Alanna with a chuckle as she quickly ran over to her aunt and uncle.

"Becky! Nate! You're here in town too I see . . ." said Randy with a smirk as he looked at his siblings.

"Well yeah . . . we wanted to celebrate your birthday with you this year bro!" said Nate as he hugged his father. "I just didn't expect Mom, Dad, or Alanna to be here too.

"Today has been full of plenty of surprises," said Randy with a smirk as Amanda walked over to him. "And it isn't even noon yet."

"Amanda, you wouldn't have a birthday party planned for our resident Viper here, do ya?" asked Becky with a smirk as she held her niece in her arms.

"It's set for eight tonight. I'll tell you the details later." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Can I come?" asked Alanna as she looked at her father hopefully.

"Sorry honey; adults only." sad Randy as he shook his head. "But I promise we'll do something you want to do tomorrow."

"Promise?" asked Alanna as she shot him her own version of his signature Viper glare.

"I promise." said Randy as he shook his head. . "And if I don't keep that promise, I'll owe you a new doll."

"Oh; she may only be seven years old, but she has a pretty decent Viper glare." said Nate as he observed the stare for himself.

"Like father, like I daughter I suppose," said Bob with a chuckle as Elaine took a photo of the whole scene before them. "Hey, why don't you two get ready and meet us downstairs so we can head out for breakfast. It'll be mine, and Nate's treat."

"WHY ME?" asked Nate in complete shock as he turned to his father.

"Consider it punishment for cursing around Alanna." said Bob as he pointed to his granddaughter.

"You also owe me a quarter for my swear jar." said Alanna as she followed her aunt over to the exit.

"You still have that?" asked Nate as he turned to his niece. "Of course, Josh lets out swears words once in a while. And daddy . . . well . . ."

"I've been learning to swear less . . ." Randy mumbled guiltily as he looked away. "I've been curbing my tongue.

"Yeah . . . and we all know how he's been curbing it." said Nate as he nodded his head Amanda's way.

"Good, now you owe Alanna two quarters for her swear jar," said Elaine as she walked over to the door, with Bob right behind her.

"I didn't swear that time!" said Nate in his defense as he followed his family out the door.

"Yes, but you were hinting at something naughty, and when you mention things potentially naughty around Alanna, I consider that a swear." said Elaine as she and Bob walked out the door. Nate let out a loud whine before following the rest of his family out the door, leaving Amanda and Randy in their wake as they stood in the middle of their suite.

"Well, you got to love your family huh?" said Amanda with a smirk as she looked at her mate with a grin on her face.

"You have no idea . . ." said Randy as he turned to her, just in time to see her already making her way back to their room. "Hey! Where are you off to?"

"The bathroom will be mine!" cried Amanda as she disappeared at vampire speed.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed the Viper as he followed after her just as fast, but he was too late. As soon as he reentered their bedroom, she had already locked the bathroom door behind her.

"It's my birthday today!" said Randy as he walked over to the door. "I should be in their first!"

"Tough luck babe! Bwahahhahaha!" called Amanda from inside the room, with a mock evil laugh to match.

"Just wait until tonight. You won't be laughing then," said Randy with a smirk as he walked over to his suitcase to prepare his clothes for the day. "Happy birthday to me indeed . . ."

**How's that for a first chapter huh! Nothing but a little time with the family to help usher in a birthday. Please review!**


	2. Happy Birthday Pt 2

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Pt. 2

_**Amanda's POV; Same day; late afternoon**_

"Are you sure I can't come with you to your birthday party daddy? Are you really, really sure?"

I smirk at the scene before me, which was just too cute to simply put into words. Randy was holding Alanna in his arms as me and his parents were standing off to the sidelines a few feet away just watching the scene before us. Alanna was giving Randy her best puppy eyed look as Randy looked at her with a sheepish smirk on his face, as if he wanted to give into her request, but knew he couldn't.

"Sorry honey, you can't come this time . . ." says Randy as he finally shook his head no. "I'm sorry Alanna, but hey! At least you get to spend the night with your grandparents, how about that?"

"If it makes things any better kiddo, we'll let you stay up past your bed time if you want," says Bob as he cuts into the conversation. "We promise we won't tell your mother either, this can just be between the five of us."

"I promise we'll do something together tomorrow, anything you want. You have my word," Randy tells her with a smirk as he puts her back down on her feet. "Okay Alanna?"

"Okay . . ." she concedes in defeat as she shakes her head. ". . . but you better keep your word Daddy."

"I will . . ." says Randy as he crosses an x over his heart, just as his mother walked over to the two. "I'll even pick you up tomorrow myself."

"Have fun you at the party you two . . . I'll call you tomorrow to tell you our hotel's address," says Elaine as she took Alanna's hand in hers. "C'mon Alanna, let's get moving. I want to be back at our hotel before nightfall."

"Okay," she says with a shake of her head as Bob walked over to them. "Bye daddy, bye 'Manda!"

"Bye Alanna!"I say with a wave as I watched as her grandparents led her down the almost empty sidewalk.

"We'll see you tomorrow okay?" calls Randy as he too began waving them off, and then he turned to me as soon as the three of them turned the corner. "Babe, what time is it?"

"Hmm . . . it's almost 7:15," I tell him as I check my watch. ". . . And your party is going to be starting soon, so we better get ready."

"Hmm . . . why don't we just skip my birthday party, and go straight to the after-party huh babe?" he asks me with that mischievous smirk of his. ". . . C'mon, just this once?"

"You're knack for persuasion is just as bad as your knack for patience . . ." I say with a shake of my head. "We're going to your party, and nothing you say will change my mind, nothing at all."

"Aw come on babe . . ." he tells me with a groan as we walk into our hotel. "Do I seriously have to go?"

"Considering that it is your 34th birthday party, and sis and I took a long while to plan this out: Yes, you're going to your birthday party whether you like it or not, and that is final," I say with a shake of my head as we walk through the lobby. "C'mon Randy, don't be such a big baby about it. It's just one night after all."

"I'm not being a big baby about it," he tells me as I push the button for the elevators. "I just have a better idea on how I want to spend my birthday, one that involves partying in a . . . 'different' way."

"Yeah; you and I both know where you are going with this, and yes, you will have your wish," I tell him as an elevator opens up for us. "But that is for later tonight, and if you keep pressing the matter, I'm going to make sure it'll happen MUCH later tonight, you got me?"

"Why are you so mean?" he asks me sheepishly as we walk into the waiting elevator cart.

"Why are you so impatient?" I ask back with a smirk on my face as I press the button for our floor.

"Why won't you answer my question?" he asks back with another question as a smirk began to form on his face.

"Why are you asking me questions in the first place?" I ask in return as the elevator started going upward.

"Are you going to wear something sexy tonight at least?" he asks, totally ignoring my last question as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "C'mon, for me?"

"I will, but will you at least be on your best behavior tonight," I ask him as he lays his chin on my shoulder. "In other words, don't annoy me with the 'Can we leave now' question so you can have me in the sack sooner rather than later?"

"Fine . . ." he says in defeat as the elevator dinged, signaling that we had finally arrived on our floor. "But you better wear something sexy tonight."

"Oh you can definitely count on that . . ." I say with a smirk as the doors opened up, revealing Edge and Lita, who were already dressed in their party clothes. Edge was also carrying a small present wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper in his left hand. "Hey guys!"

"Hey snakes!" says Adam with a smirk as we walked out of the elevator, Randy's eyes noticeably looking at the present in Edge's hand with a curious edge to them. "Where have you two been all day? Don't tell me you guys were off somewhere doing the naughty."

"Hardly . . ." grumbles the Viper as he shot a narrow eyed look my way. "We were spending the day with my family, that's all."

"Your family?" asks Lita as the two took our spots in the elevator. "They're all down here? Even Alanna?"

"Even Alanna; she'll be staying with Bob and Elaine at their hotel, but Becky and Nate will definitely be at the party." I tell them with a smirk as I noticed that Randy was already making his way down the hall from the corner of my eye.

"Good; I need to talk to Nate anyway. He owes me some money from the last time he visited." says Edge as he pressed the button for the lobby.

"Why does my brother owe you money Edge?" Randy calls from down the hall as he stared at us with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell did he do?"

"It's your brother. Take a wild guess." says Adam as he shot him a knowing look. "Anyway, we'll see you guys at the party."

"See ya . . ." I say with a smirk as the elevator doors closed up. I then spin on my heels and quickly run down the hall to catch up to my Viper, who has already reached our hotel room and was fiddling with his pockets.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a smirk on my face as Randy continued to fiddle with his pockets.

"I think I lost the key card," he mumbles with a scowl on his face. "I had it this morning."

"Yeah, you did have it this morning," I tell him as I took the said keycard out from my back pocket. "And then you gave it to me for safe keeping after Alanna kept on trying to check your pockets for candy this morning, remember?"

"Oh yeah . . . that girl has developed a serious sweet tooth since the last time we saw her . . ." he tells me as I open up the door. "Sam has a habit of spoiling that girl . . ."

"But she has a right to spoil her . . . she is her mom after all," I say with a smirk as we walk into our suite. "And since you're not there most of the time to enforce any rules, she can spoil Alanna as much as she likes."

"You like taking my ex's side don't you?" he asks me with a sheepish smirk on his face as I walked over to our room.

"What can I say? Its' fun to gang up on you once in a while . . ." I say with a chuckle as I walked over to the garment bag I had laid out on our bed earlier this morning. "Let me get ready first . . . I think you would approve of my outfit for tonight."

"Oh really?" he asks me with an eyebrow raised as I picked up my bag and used my telekinetic powers to bring my toiletries to me.

"Really . . ." I say with a smirk on my face as I waited for him to walk closer to me. Once he did, I quickly reached for his neck and brought his head down to mine for a quick, but heated kiss. I make sure to break it before Randy has a chance to wrap his arms around me and quickly make my way over to the bathroom, stopping when I reached the doorway just to see the stunned look on his face. "Sit tight Randy . . . I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You sneaky, sneaky woman . . ." I hear him tell me from his spot across the room.

"Why thank you Mr. Viper," I say with a chuckle as I begin to close the door. "Look for something good to wear . . . I'll be out in just a moment."

* * *

_**Normal POV; 20 minutes later**_

"Should I wear the long sleeved black button down or the short sleeved blue button down?" Randy asked himself with a scowl on his face as he looked at the two shirts he laid out on the bed.

"Go with the black one. I don't think the blue one really goes well with your tattoos." called 'Manda as she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed for the night.

"But if I choose the black one, then I won't even be able to show off any of my tattoos anyway babe." Randy told her dismissively as he turned around to face her . . . and that's when his jaw dropped, well, figuratively.

Randy stared in amazement and in awe at the woman before him as she slowly approached him. Amanda was dressed in a body hugging, slightly shimmery, long sleeved, dark blue mini dress that hugged her in all the right places and stopped just below mid-thigh. The dress' plunging neckline helped to accentuate Amanda's ample cleavage just enough to gain Randy's attention, and just enough to incite some lustful thoughts within his head.

"Randy, you do know I can actually see what's going on in your head right?" asked Amanda as she walked over to her awaiting hair dryer that was lying on a nearby dresser, complete with a fairy large mirror. "Those are some pretty loud thoughts if you ask me?"

"I know. I just wanted to send you a little hint of what's going to happen once we get back here." Randy told her as he quickly composed himself.

"Uh huh . . . just get in there and get ready alright?" said Amanda as she plugged her hair dryer into a nearby socket. "We're leaving as soon as you're done."

"Fine, but first . . ." said Randy with a smirk as he quickly took his phone out of his pocket and tapped on his camera app. "Say cheese babe! This moment must be remembered."

"Cheese!" Amanda said sarcastically as she posed for the photo with one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. Randy quickly snapped the photo and then pocketed his phone. He then grabbed all the clothes he planned to wear and quickly made his way over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a loud slam.

"That man . . . he's seriously got to work on his patience," mumbled Amanda with a smirk on her face as she started to dry her hair. She spent the next fifteen minutes doing the task, drying and styling her hair until it was just right. After quickly applying some makeup on her face, she quickly put on a pair of black high heeled ankle boots and checked herself in the mirror for a final time.

"Hmm . . . looks like I'm finally putting this dress to good use after all . . ." said the Anaconda with a smirk on her face as she turned around so that she could have a good view of her back. Not only did the dress have a plunging neckline, it was also partly backless, giving anyone that gazed upon it a good view of the back tattoos that covered the upper half of her dark skinned back.

". . . Too bad it won't survive into tomorrow after I have my way with you later," said Randy with a smirk as he walked out the bathroom fully dressed. "You know, blue really is a good color for you."

"Yeah . . . it really makes my eyes pop doesn't it?" said Amanda with a smirk as Randy walked over to stand next to her.

"I would be an idiot to say no . . ." said Randy as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Actually, now that I think about it, this outfit reminds me of that dress you wore to my Coven's anniversary gala. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," said Amanda with a chuckle as she turned to face him. "But I'm not one for dwelling on the past too much, especially when we have a prior engagement to get to remember . . ."

"Alright, alright, I hear you loud and clear," said Randy with a smirk as he pecked her on her forehead. "Just let me grab my shoes and my coat and we'll be on our way okay?"

"Fine," said Amanda as she quickly grabbed her purse from off the dresser. ". . . But I'm going to be the one doing the driving tonight. You can just kick back and watch."

"Oh I plan to," said Randy with a chuckle as he walked over to his waiting footwear. "Besides, I like the idea of you driving me around while I just sit back and relax. It's nice to have you serve me for a day."

"Laugh it up now Orton, because you're back on driving duty starting first thing tomorrow morning." said Amanda as she shook her head at him. She grabbed his keys from off the bedside table and walked out the room, followed closely by the Viper as he juggled putting on his shoes while walking at the same time.

The two walked out of their room, out of their suite, and down the empty hallway. They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the hotel into the chilly night air, their sights set on the parking lot that was just down the block.

"Now that I think about it, do you mind telling me what my party is going to be like at least?" asked Randy with a sheepish look on his face as they quickly made their way into the lot. "I want to be well prepared. I don't want to get my hopes up too much."

"Oh . . . you'll see when we get there. . . Don't you have faith in me? I did help plan this after all," said Amanda as a mischievous smirk came across her face as the two neared Randy's Hummer. "You have nothing to worry about babe."

"I was afraid you were going to say that . . ." mumbled the Viper as Amanda unlocked the car.

"The Viper? Afraid?" asked Amanda in mock shock as the two entered the large vehicle. "How can this be?"

"You know me babe. I'm not one for large parties." Randy grumbled as the two put on their seatbelts.

"Like I said . . . Don't worry about it," said Amanda with a smirk as he started up the car. "Now just sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll be their shortly."

"If you say so . . ." mumbled the Viper as he lay back in his seat. Amanda smirked as she drove them out of the lot and into the street. For the next twenty minutes, the two drove in comfortable silence through the streets of downtown New Orleans till they were driving down the street that had a very lively atmosphere to it.

"So . . . I'm guessing my birthday party is going to be held in a nightclub of some sort." muttered Randy as he looked out his window to see the various businesses still going strong as the night went on.

"I see you've figured out one part of the party," said Amanda with a smirk as she continued to face forward. "Care to make another guess to what your birthday is going to entail?"

"Well . . . I'm guessing there won't be any strippers at least." said Randy with a knowing smirk as the two turned the corner onto a less busy street that still had a lot of open businesses.

"You got that for sure," said Amanda as a disapproving look came across her face. "It may be your birthday, but you are pushing your luck when it comes to the strippers."

"I figured I was," said Randy with a chuckle as Amanda drove them into a small parking lot that was adjacent to a brick building on the other side of it, which also had a lot of their friends cars already parked inside of it. "Besides babe, you're the only woman that I'll be keeping an eye on tonight."

"Aw . . . aren't you sweet," said Amanda with a smirk as she pulled into a spot that was right next to Kelly's Camry. "Alright, time to get out."

"Where's the club you're taking me too exactly?" asked Randy as the two exited the vehicle. "Is it one of the clubs that's back on the main street we were just on?"

"Not exactly," said Amanda as she walked around the Hummer to get to him. She then took out a black blindfold from her purse and held it out to him. "And besides, do you really expect me to bring you to your party without your eyesight obscured?"

"Aw . . . do I have to wear it?" asked Randy as he looked at her glumly.

"Yes you do," said Amanda as she walked over to his back. She then quickly tied the black fabric around his head and over his eyes, sealing it with a not so tight not before turning him around to face her. She then raised up two fingers to his face. "Now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four . . . three . . . I have no clue," said Randy tiredly as he shook his head. "This blindfold is absolutely pitch black. I can't see a thing."

"Excellent!" said Amanda with a smirk as she hiked her purse over her shoulder before grabbing his right hand. "Don't worry, I'll be your eyes."

"How far do we have to walk?" asked Randy with a scowl as Amanda began to lead him forward.

"Not too far," said Amanda as she led him over to a door at the end of the building. "We're a lot closer than you think Randy."

"I hope so . . ." grumbled the Viper as Amanda opened the door as quietly as could. "I'm getting tired of this blindfold already."

* * *

_**Randy's POV**_

"Don't worry babe. Just a few more steps and we're there, trust me." I hear my mate tell me as a door loudly slams shut behind us.

"But I don't really hear anyone." I grumble with a scowl on my face as Amanda continues to lead me forward, the sounds of our footsteps and water dripping somewhere the only things I really hear right now.

"Just a few more steps and we're there . . ." she tells me again as we walk another few feet. "Alright, here we are."

"We're here? Already?" I ask in slight shock as Amanda's arms stop me where I stand. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious babe," her voice tells me from behind as I feel her fingers begin to unwind the knot on my blindfold. "Prepare to party in three . . . two . . . one . . . ."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY!"

I look on shock as I stare at the decorated scene before me. My siblings, all of our friends, and most of the WWE roster for that matter, were either smiling or smirking at me as a DJ was still preparing his station from across the room. The room was definitely a nightclub like room, decorated mostly in black and blue, my two favorite colors. And snake themed memorabilia was everywhere, and when I mean everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE.

"How long did it take you guys to plan this?" I ask slightly dumbfounded as I continued to look throughout the room.

"A few weeks," Amanda tells me with smirk as she guides me over to the others. "Monica here knows the owner of the club, so we got his permission to rent the place out for the night."

"Since you are such a big lover of snakes, we thought a snake-themed party would be a good idea for your birthday this year," Monica adds as Wade wraps an arm around her waist. "To tell you the truth . . . I'm surprised none of us used this theme before in any of your past birthdays."

"Dude . . . the twins went all out for your party big bro," says Nate as he and Becky walk over to me. "They even got you a birthday cake shaped like an actual Viper. AN ACTUAL VIPER!"

"No . . ." I say as I shake my head in disbelief. "They didn't . . ."

"Yeah . . . we did," the twins say in unison as they pointed to the buffet table across the room. Right there in the middle of the long table was indeed a cake that was shaped like the actual reptile that I was named for. It was coiled up and poised to strike like the real thing.

"Ted managed to pull a few strings for us when it came to your birthday cake Randy." says Monica as she nodded her head at Ted.

"It was no problem man." Says Ted as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Aw man," I say in shock as I shake my head. "This is amazing . . . Absolutely crazy, but amazing."

"Man, you can thank the twins for this birthday party. The rest of just took care of the little things," says John just as the DJ began to play the first track of the night. "Oh this is my song! Let's go dance Nikki!"

"So . . . what do you think?" Amanda asks me with a knowing smirk as everyone else walk over to the dance floor. "Am I a good mate or what?"

"A good mate?" I ask with a chuckle as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You took weeks to plan this party out for me. How did you keep this a secret from me?"

"I have my ways," she tells me with a chuckle. "Are you happy to be at your party now?"

"Dammit girl, yes I am," I tell her with a smirk as I latched my lips onto hers for a deep kiss before letting go. "Thank you babe . . ."

"You're welcome, my handsome Viper," she tells me with a smirk as she pats my cheek. "Hmm . . . I feel like dancing right now."

"Well then . . . the dance floor awaits, babe." I say with a smirk as I nodded my head to the packed floor.

"Shall we?" she asks me with a hopeful smirk in my eye.

"This isn't a song that I usually dance to, but for you, I'll make an exception." I tell her as I lead her to the floor, my party raging full steam ahead.

**Please review! Next chapter is where things get a little steamy . . .**


	3. Happy Birthday Pt 3

**Okay, this is a T-rated story, but this chapter does have a little bit of M-rated flavor to it in a certain scene. It's not too graphic, it's just enough to really peak your interest. It's basically more of a general scene, than a specific, graphic scene. This is my first time writing a chapter like this (yes I'm a newbie) and if I do more chapters like this, it won't be very graphic (remember, it's a t-rated story after all). So please enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments section. Thank you and have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Pt. 3

_**Amanda's POV**_

"It looks like the party is beginning to wind down sis," says my younger twin as we lean against the wall on the far side of the room. "And it's only a little bit past one in the morning."

"What can I say sis?" I ask with a shrug as I cross my arms. "WrestleMania Access is a weeklong event after all, one that has an early call time. I guess some of the party guests just have to get in earlier than others. . ."

"I don't have to get in till the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow's all about the charity work for me. What about you?" she asks me with a curious edge to her voice. "What do our bosses have you doing tomorrow?"

"Randy and I have the late shift again tomorrow at Access, but our whole morning is completely free," I say as I take my phone out of my purse. "Now that I think about it, Randy does intend to spend some time with Alanna tomorrow to make up for not letting her come to his party tonight."

"Yeah, and with good reason," says Monica as a sheepish look came across her face. "If Randy had brought her here, he would have a fit if he caught her watching the dirty dancing happening on the dance floor."

"He would probably have me wipe the memory from her head for sure." I say with a smirk as I caught sight of him talking with Adam, Hunter and John near the buffet table. He sneaks a look my way as he continues to speak with the others, never missing a beat the entire time.

"So . . . I bet you have something . . . 'special' planned for Mr. Viper tonight huh?" asks my sis with a knowing smirk as she nudges me with her elbow. "Someone's finally getting down and dirty tonight, going to see some action hmm."

"Quit with that will ya?" I ask her with a hint of annoyance in my tone. "I don't need you to bug me about it now. Besides, I don't bug you about yours' and Wade's sex life, do I?"

"No, no you don't," she finally concedes to me as she shakes her head. "Hey, you know what, if you want to be prepared for later, maybe you should call Sam. You know, to find out what Randy's like in bed from her before you go in for the experience yourself."

"Sis . . . like I said before . . . quit it," I say with a sheepish scowl on my face as I scan the room. "Hmm . . . looks like Bad News Barrett wants to go back to the hotel now."

Monica turns to look at the direction I was facing to see Wade standing by the exit. He points to her and mouths 'let's go' before pointing to the door, a slight hint of impatience showing on his face.

"Oh yeah . . . I forgot. Wade has an early call time at Access, and I'm his ride back to the hotel," she tells me sheepishly as she turns to me. "I'll see you later then big sis?"

"Yeah . . . see ya little sis." I say with a smile as I give her a quick hug goodbye before watching her as she quickly walks over to Wade. He shoots me a smirk before wrapping his arm around my sister's shoulders, the two of them now in their own little world as they walked to the exit.

"Hey sexy . . ."

I feel a smirk come across my face as I felt Randy's arms slink themselves around my waist , his head coming into my line of sight as I felt his lips skim across the right side of my prone neck.

"Hey handsome . . ." I say in return as I lean into his chest. "Enjoying your party so far?"

"Yeah, although I was caught way off guard when Nate and Becky decided to slam my head into my birthday cake just as I was about to blow out the candle." he tells me with a smirk as he moved his lips so that the left side of my neck could get the same treatment that my right got.

"Hmm . . . you got to love your siblings," I say with a chuckle as I watch a few more party guests start to walk over to the exit. "You're party looks like it's going to end soon from the rate of people leaving every minute."

"If my party ends soon, then that would mean we're just that much closer to you know what." Randy tells me with a smirk as I feel his arms move so that his hands rested on my hips.

"Hmm . . . now that I think about it, I already hired a cleaning crew to come clean this place come morning, and Monica already paid off the DJ . . ." I say with a thoughtful look on my face as I enjoy the feel of Randy's lips along my neck.

"What are you getting at babe?" Randy asks me with a hopeful glint in his eye as he stares at me.

"Well . . . if we can get all your gifts packed in the car soon, we can probably go back to the hotel a little earlier than I would have expected." I tell him with a smirk as I turn in his grip so that I could face him better.

"Wait . . . how many gifts did I get again?" Randy asks me bluntly as we turned to the table where all his gifts were waiting for him.

"Only a few . . . since you're not one for gifts yourself, I told the others that getting you a gift was optional. We can probably get them all in the Hummer in one go." I say as I scrutinize the gift wrapped packages.

"Well let's see for ourselves," Randy tells me with a smirk as he leads me over to the table. We both grab hold of as many gifts as we possibly can, which weren't that many to begin with, before turning to each other, Randy already having a noticeable smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, we can make it in one go. Should we tell the others that we're leaving now?"

"I think they'll figure it out on their own," I say with a smirk as I walk over to the exit, Randy following obediently behind me as we walk out into the chilly outdoors. "Do you want to drive us back, or should I do the honors?"

"Technically, it's already tomorrow, so I'll be taking back my driving duties thank you very much." he tells me with a smirk as we pack away his gifts into the back of the Hummer's trunk.

"Suit yourself. . ." I say with a chuckle as I hand him back his keys. We then take our usual positions in the car, Randy in the driver's seat, me in the front passenger seat, before Randy starts up the car and drives us out the lot and onto the street. "Oh . . . don't try to go over the speed limit will ya?"

"Like I would do such a thing?" Randy replies back with a look of mick hurt on his face as we narrowly went by a light that was about to go red. "I would never break the law. I am a law abiding citizen after all."

"Since when?" I ask with a disbelieving look on his face. "We both know that law abiding citizen crap is just a load of baloney. You hate rules just as much as you hate cops."

"I don't hate cops. I'm just annoyed by them." he tells me simply as we turned onto another road. "I respect the jobs they do, but I just don't like them to some degree."

"My brother's a cop." I tell him with a smirk as I cross my arms

"Technically babe, you're brother's a detective that works on cases for the supernatural and on the paranormal. His line of work is entirely different from a normal cop's own." he tells me knowingly as I feel his free hand grasp my bare knee.

"Okay . . . you got me there." I say in defeat as I look out my window.

"Viper: 1, Anaconda: 0," I hear Randy say with a chuckle as I continued to look out my window.

"Oh shut up . . ."

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

The two snakes fell into a comfortable silence until they finally returned to their hotel. Once Randy parked the Hummer in a pot that was near the entrance, he cut the ignition and turned to his mate with a smirk on his face.

"We're here babe." said the Viper, his fangs starting to appear from behind his upper lip as e unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Yes we are . . ." said the Anaconda as she too unbuckled her seatbelt. "Should we take the gifts inside with us now, or should we wait until tomorrow to do that?"

"Let's leave them here till tomorrow," said Randy as he opened his door. "I'll open the presents when I'm good and ready."

"Alright . . ." conceded Amanda as the two got out of the car. Amanda then looked up at the sky to see that all was clear and that the crescent moon was shining high above them, which made the Diva smirk a little. "Huh . . . the crescent moon is out tonight."

"Oh yeah . . ." said Randy as he looked up at the sky, and then a thought of realization dawned on him. "That reminds me . . ."

"Reminds of you what?" asked Amanda as the two began walking to their hotel.

"Remember what I told you about vampire soul mates staying the same age for eternity by doing a certain ritual?" asked Randy with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah . . . you told me that in order to stay locked into the same age for all eternity, while gaining the ability to shift their appearance, vampire soul mates would have to drink each other's blood on the night of a crescent moon," said Amanda with an eyebrow raised as they stepped into the lobby. And that's when it hit her . . . "You want to do that tonight don't you?"

"Well . . . yeah, it has crossed my mind a few times . . . But I won't pressure you into doing it if you're not ready," Randy said quickly as they breezed by the lobby. "We can wait until another crescent moon comes along to do that. We don't need to do it tonight if you don't want to."

"Randy, its' okay. . . I want to do it tonight," Amanda answered him simply as they reached the elevators. She then pressed the button for one before continuing with her response. "I want to do the ritual. . . Besides, I like the idea of staying at 33 forever instead of some later age . . . like 35 for example."

"You sure?" asked Randy as the elevator doors opened up. Amanda answered him by leaning up to his face to give him a deep kiss to the lips.

"I'm sure . . ." she whispered with certainty as she drew her head back to look him in the eye. Randy just looked at her in awe as she walked into the elevator. As soon as she turned to face him, she smirked back at him. "Um . . . aren't you coming?"

"Hell yeah . . ." said Randy in a semi-composed manner as he quickly stepped into the elevator. "I was just thinking . . ."

"About what?" asked Amanda as she pressed the button for their floor, making the doors close in an instant.

"That even though you've been a vampire for only a few weeks, you are really settling into the role quite nicely." said Randy in amazement as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's easy to think that you're a born vampire instead of a recently crated one with the way you've taken on your new life."

"Yeah well . . . I may seem like a natural at this, but that's because I've been learning from a very good teacher. . ." said Amanda with a smirk as she turned in his hold so that she could face him better.

"That's true," said Randy with a smirk as the elevator reached their floor. ". . . I know I have an opening for an extra credit joke here, but I just can't really think of one at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Amanda as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Because . . . I have something more important to get to . . ." said Randy as he slammed his lips down onto hers.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

"Mmpfh . . ." is all I manage to let out as Randy's lips slam onto mine hungrily, his body pinning me to the wall as I felt his hands move to my wrists to pin them to my sides.

"_Wow . . . I see Randy couldn't wait till we got to the suite after all." _my inner me says in the back of my mind as I moan into the kiss, Randy's lips continuing it's assault on mine as we continued to stand in the hallway.

"_Oh now you start talking huh Anaconda." _I say with an annoyed edge to my tone as I feel Randy's hands move from my wrist to my ass, pushing my hips to his so that I could feel his erecting manhood through the fabric of his pants.

"_Okay, okay . . . I know what that tone means. I'll leave you alone now." _she tells me in defeat as I feel her presence fade from my mind. _"Have fun"_

"_Oh you know I will . . ."_ I tell her simply as Randy's lips finally release mine. I then open my eyes to see him looking at me, his eyes full of love and lust as he continued to hold me by my hips.

"Is something wrong babe?" I ask playfully as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why'd you stop?"

"I just remembered that we're not in our suite," he tells me with a smirk as I felt his hands travel down to the back of my thighs. He grips them firmly before pulling me up, me instinctively wrapping my legs around his hips so that I wouldn't land on my ass as a result. "I can't really have my way with you if we're still standing in this hallway now huh?"

"You make a very good point," I say with a smirk as Randy began to walk us down the hallway to our suite. "Plus, we wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us now do we?"

"Not at all; if anyone has the right to see you naked, it's me, and only me," Randy says a bit confidently as we reached out door. "Now . . . where the hell did I put that key card?"

"Oh . . . we can worry about that later," I say with a smirk as I cock my head to the side in an instant, the door opening behind me in response to my sudden use of telekinesis. "I figured I shouldn't delay you from getting what you want since you been so patient all this time . . . What kinda of mate would I be if I did that to you?"

"A very mean one, if you want to know the truth," Randy tells me with a mischievous glint in his eye as he walked us into our suite, kicking the door behind us closed with the back of his heel. "Now . . . where we're we?"

All of a sudden, Randy gets us to our room with his vampire speed. He looks at me with a smirk on his face as he walks us over to our bed.

"So my Anaconda, are you ready for the after-party. I promise to make it worth your while." he whispers into my ear as I feel his hands rub up and down my ass.

"I can't wait . . ." I say with a smirk as I begin to trail kisses down his neck. "You better make it good. I have . . . high expectations for you."

"Well then, I better make sure those expectations are met . . ." he tells me with a grunt as we reach the bed. The next thing I know, I'm slammed back first into the bed, Randy crawling on top of me with that same lustful look in his eye as he stared my body up and down, as if he was thinking about where he should start first.

"Babe . . . how much do you like this dress?" Randy whispers to me with a smirk as I begin to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"If you're asking permission to rip my dress of my body, then by all means, go ahead," I say with a smirk as I look him in the eye. "Besides, I was planning to rip this shirt from your chest anyway."

I clutch a handful of fabric and pull it with ease, ripping the shirt from off his shoulders so that all I could see was his eight packed torso and his sexy tattooed arms. Randy lets a smile come across his face before he moves his head to my neck as his hands travel up and down my body. The sounds of my own dress ripping echoes throughout my ears, and since I didn't wear a bra under my clothes, nothing was stopping Randy from seeing all of my upper body tonight.

As Randy continues to let his lips travel up and down my neck, I manage to kick off my shoes before letting my hands reach the hem of his pants. I rip his belt out from the loops to make sliding his pants off that much easier and soon enough both his pants and his boxers are off his body and somewhere on the floor. Five seconds later, my panties were joining them.

"Like what you see baby?" I whisper with a moan as I felt Randy's lips travel downward as his hand groped my bare ass.

"To put it simply, this has been my best birthday ever," Randy tells me as he looks me in the eye. "I love you 'Manda."

"I love you too Randy," I say with a blissful smile as I feel his hands skim across my torso. Randy lets a smile come across his face before he leans his head down to mine for a deep kiss; one that I know is just the first of many tonight.

* * *

_**Normal POV, Meanwhile in another hotel**_

"Goodnight Grandma, goodnight Grandpa!"

"Goodnight Alanna!" called Elaine with a smile as she and Bob looked at the little seven year old. The Viper's offspring sent the elderly couple one last smile before running off to her room, leaving the Viper's parents to themselves in the living room of their suite.

"We let that girl stay way past her usual bedtime." said Bob with a smirk as wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Yes we did, and we're not going to tell Sam about that at all," said Elaine with a small shake of her head. "Are we clear Mr. Cowboy?"

"Yes Mrs. Cowboy." said Bob with a smirk as he kissed the side of her head.

"Hmm . . . I wonder what Randy and Amanda are up to right now?" muttered Elaine as she turned to the TV screen to watch the late night movie on TV.

"Oh . . . I have an idea," said Bob with a knowing smirk. "Knowing that boy, he probably will have 'Manda walking awkwardly come morning.'

"Bob! I don't think so," said Elaine as she looked at her husband in shock. "I raised that boy to be a gentleman. He wouldn't treat Amanda like that."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it," said Bob with a shake of his head as he took off his hat. "Randy is full of surprises when he wants to be. And I bet you 'Manda wouldn't mind it either."

"Okay that's enough," said Elaine as she shook her head. "I bet you when we see them in the morning; Amanda will be walking perfectly like a normal person."

"Okay, I'll take you up on that bet," said Bob as he turned to her with a winning smirk. "I bet 'Manda won't be walking normally come morning. Loser has to do the dishes for the next two months."

"Deal," said Elaine as she got up on her feet to go to their bedroom. "Prepare to lose Bob, because I'm winning our bet tomorrow."

"We'll see," said Bob with a chuckle as he crossed his arms. "Randy won't fail me. Trust me, I'm winning tomorrow."

"We'll see indeed." said Elaine as she walked into their room, leaving Bob to himself and the TV.

* * *

_**And back at Amanda's and Randy's hotel**_

"Oh my . . . Randyyyyyyyyyyyy . . ." Amanda moaned as she finally reached her climax, the sensation overwhelming her as she writhed underneath the Apex Predator, her fingernails digging into his skin as she held onto him. Randy let out a loud moan as well as he came too, his breathing heavy as he started to calm down after the fun the two just went through. Once he finally managed to catch his breath, he kissed Amanda right on the side of her forehead before pulling out of her. He then dropped himself onto the space beside her, a smile dotting his face as he pulled Amanda into his arms for an embrace.

"Hmm . . . I told you I would have you moaning my name tonight." said Randy with a smug smirk on his face as he kissed her forehead. "And you thought I wouldn't . . ."

"Okay, okay, so you got me to moan your name," said Amanda in defeat as she continued to catch her breath. "You won, I lost. There, happy?"

"I am, actually," said Randy with a smirk as he stroked his fingers along Amanda's bare stomach. ". . . And you said that you were going to make me work in order to have my time with your body, but you submitted pretty easily. Why is that?"

"It's your birthday. I figured I'd give you a free pass just for today . . ." answered Amanda with a smirk. "Happy birthday Randy."

"Happy birthday to me indeed," said the Viper as he looked out the window. 'Hey . . . wait a second, what about the ritual?"

"Let's save that for another night," Amanda told him simply as she laid her head on his chest. ". . . One step at a time okay babe?"

"Fine by me," said Randy with a small shrug as he looked her in the eye. "Good night 'Manda."

Amanda smirked at him before leaning up to give him a good night kiss, a smile dotting her face as she pulled away.

"Good night Randy."

**Please review!**


	4. Birthday Aftermath

Chapter 4: Birthday Aftermath

_**Randy's POV**_

"Hmm . . ." I grumble to myself as I heard my phone ring from somewhere in the room. "Who the hell is calling me at this time of day? Don't they know vampires need their sleep too?"

I slowly open my eyes to see the sunlight pouring into the room from the window as my phone continues to blare its' ringtone. Looking to my left, I saw that Amanda was still sound asleep by my side, her head laying on my chest as her upper body remained uncovered by the sheet that was only covering our lower halves. I slowly push her off of me, gently resting her upper half on the mattress, before grabbing my pants off the floor so I can finally reach my phone.

"What the hell happened to the loops?" I ask myself in shock as I looked at the damage done to my pants, all of the belt loops partially ripped from the hem. Some of them were torn off completely. . . And then it hits me. "Oh yeah . . . now I remember."

My thoughts instantly go back to last night, a big old grin coming across my face as I looked back on the memories. . .

Last night was the night. . .

Last night,'Manda and I finally did it. . .

We had sex. . .

We finally had freaking sex!

And it . . . was FUCKING AWESOME . . . Great, now I sound like Miz.

It was a long wait, but it was well-deserved in the end, if I do say so myself . . .

"Randy . . ."

I break out of my thoughts as soon as I hear my name. I turn to see Amanda staring at me with a smirk on her face, her head still lying on her pillow as her right arm covered her bare chest.

"I can easily hear what you're thinking right now, and although I'm glad you enjoyed our fun last night, I would be even happier if you can just answer your phone so that the ringing could finally stop," she tells me as her smirk changed to an annoyed scowl. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry babe. I know how much you like your sleep," I tell her quickly as I fished my phone out my pocket. "Don't worry; I'm answering my phone now."

"You better," she tells me as her smirk comes back. "Who's calling anyway?"

"Oh . . . it's mom," I tell her as I look at my phone's screen. ". . . But why is she calling me this early in the morning?"

"Uh . . . Randy, it's only a little past nine thirty," she tells me with a smirk as she turns to the clock. "She probably thought that we were already awake by now."

"Swell, but it's still early to me. . ." I tell her with a shrug as I press the call button and bring my phone to my ear. "Hi Mom!"

"Hi son," I can just hear the smile in her voice as she speaks to me from her side of the line. "I didn't wake you up now did I?"

"Oh no . . . not at all," I say with a wave of my hand, inwardly resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her comment. "So . . . why do I have the pleasure of speaking to you so early on this beautiful morning mother?"

"You were always a charmer Randy," says Mom as I hear her let out a small chuckle. "I'm calling to tell you my hotel's address, like I told you yesterday remember, since someone said he has plans with his daughter later today remember?"

"Like I could ever forget about spending time with my daughter . . ." I say in slight exasperation as the memory from yesterday dawned on me. "I said I was going to keep my word, and I do plan to keep it today."

"Good . . . Bob, Alanna, and I are staying at the Hilton on Pierre Drive," she tells me as I make the mental note in my head. "When can I expect you to get here Randy?"

"Uh . . . probably around noon, give or take," I tell her as I check the clock. "Is Alanna there by any chance?"

"Nope, she's with Bob getting breakfast, and I need to meet up with them soon or else your father will mess up my order again," she tells me with a disapproving edge to her tone. "I'll see you later then son . . . oh wait, before I forget, is 'Manda coming with you later?"

"Yeah, I believe so . . ." I say a little unsurely as I turn to the woman in question. "Babe, you are coming with me later to get Alanna right?"

"Oh sure . . . I have nothing else to do until Access tonight anyway." she tells me with a smirk, her body looking oh so beautiful as the sunlight continues to flood our room.

". . . Yeah, she's coming." I say with a smirk as I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Excellent; I have a bet going on with Bob right now and Amanda is a vital part of the eventual results." my mom tells me instantly, and a little too excitedly, which instantly raises my suspicions.

"Mom . . . what is this bet you speak of?" I ask as I felt my eyelids narrow just a bit. "What did you two bet exactly?"

"Oh nothing . . . you'll probably find out when you two get here anyway," she tells me quickly, as if she was hiding something. "Bye son!"

"Wait mom-" I say quickly, but my attempt to get more information out of her is in vain as I hear her hang up. ". . . Well that was rude. My mother just hung up on me. My MOM just hung up on me."

"That's not usual Elaine behavior . . ." Amanda tells me, surprise evident in her voice as she inched closer to me. "But it probably has something to do with that bet she made with your dad."

"Most likely . . . I wonder what the bet's all about," I say with a small scowl on my face as I lay back down in the bed. ". . . But anyway, we still have a couple hours to kill until we got to go to their hotel. What do you want to do in the meantime babe?"

"Like you don't already have an idea in your head . . ." she tells me with a knowing smirk as I pulled her back into my arms. "I see what you're thinking."

"Okay, so I may be thinking about doing a repeat of last night's 'activity'," I say with a small smirk in place as I kissed on her cheek. "You have got to admit . . . last night was definitely a memorable one."

"And what part of last night was memorable?" she asks me as she begins to trace out my abs. "Your birthday party, or us having sex for the first time?"

"Both babe, both . . ." I tell her bluntly as I felt my manhood twitch a bit. "I will never forget what happened last night for as long as I live. I promise you that."

"Well that's good to know . . ." she tells me with a smirk as I feel her fingers along my hardening shaft. "So . . . that suggestion of doing a repeat of last night's activity sounds pretty good to me right now . . ."

"Are you sure babe?" I say with a smirk as I let out a small groan, my hand slowly reaching to grope her ass as she trails kisses along my neck. "I may be a little rougher with you this time around . . . who knows how well I'll be able to control myself with you looking so sexy naked and all?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" she tells me as she brought her hand to the back of my neck. I let her pull me in for a kiss, but that was all the dominance I would give her as we continued our little morning 'activity'. If she thought that she was going to dominate the Viper in this round, she had another thing coming.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; an hour and a half later**_

"You are in a very good mood this morning. . ." I say with a smirk as we walked out of our suite after getting ready for the day. "Care to explain the smile on your face Mr. Viper?"

"Well, let's see . . ." says Randy as he wraps an arm around my waist. "I got to spend time with my family yesterday . . . I enjoyed one hell of a birthday party . . . I finally got some action with the woman I love last night, AND this morning . . . and now I'm off with the woman I love to go hang with my daughter, who's probably wondering why we're not there yet right now."

"Hmm . . . sounds like you had a pretty fun day yesterday . . ." I say with a chuckle as we reach the elevators.

"Yeah . . . and it was all thanks to you babe . . ." he tells me with a grin as he presses the down button. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't really owe me anything Randy," I say with a chuckle as the elevator doors open up. "I was glad to give you a good birthday yesterday . . . it was the least I could do."

"Yeah, but now I need to one up you." he tells me with a smirk as we walk into the elevator cart.

"One up me?" I ask in mock shock as I press the button for the lobby. "How so Mr. Viper?"

"Its' simple babe . . . Since you gave me an amazing birthday yesterday, I need to make your birthday even better when it comes around in May," Randy tells me with a chuckle as we start going downward. "It's only fair babe."

"Alright, if you insist, but you better make it good," I concede in defeat as I looked up at the floor numbers above the door. "Huh . . . It looks like this elevator is going to pick up another passenger before we reach the lobby."

"I can see that babe . . ." he tells me smugly as the elevator comes to a stop on the 5th floor. "Hopefully the guy or gal coming in here won't get a heart attack or faint once they see us. It has happened a few times."

"Not even close Orton. I am not one of your fan girls if that's what you're wondering." says a gruff voice from behind the doors as they begin to open.

"That raspy voice could only belong to one person . . ." I say tiredly as I hold in the urge to groan as the doors opened to reveal the Animal, Dave Bautista, looking at us with a small scowl on his face. "Hello Dave."

"Hello Amanda . . . oh wait a minute; that's the wrong thing to say after the meeting I just had with Hunter," says Dave as he steps into the cart. "I should be saying this instead: hello my fellow Evolution stable mates."

"Oh cut the crap Dave," says Randy as he shook his head at him, a scowl evident on his face. "Don't you remember? Evolution was ended years ago."

"Yeah I remember that," says Dave as the doors closed right behind him. "But thanks to Hunter and the Creative department, they're planning to have our old faction reform after WrestleMania."

"You can't be serious?" mumbled Randy as he shakes his head in disbelief. "They're bringing our old faction back after all these years? Why the hell would they do that?"

"With Bray Wyatt and his lackeys already in a storyline with Cena these days, they wanted another faction to deal with the Shield," explains Dave as he puts his hands in his pockets. "They have us scheduled to reform on the April 14 addition of Raw, and we're basically supposed to have a beef with them because they will apparently turn their back on Hunter in the long run."

"Is Ric going to be a part of this too?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as we continued downward.

"Nope, they're going to have him be on the Shield's side this time around," says Dave as his scowl deepened even further. I couldn't blame him. Ric and Dave were very close friends during Evolution's original run, and have been friends the years afterward . . .

. . . And I got to admit, it's going to be weird to have Evolution back together without the Dirtiest Player in the Game with us.

"This sounds like such a bad idea to me . . ." grumbles Randy as he crosses his arms in disdain. "A freaking bad idea . . ."

"What's wrong Randy? Afraid you're going to get your butt kicked out of the group again like last time?" asks Dave with a smirk as we finally reach the lobby. "Rejection can really hurt a guy, you know? It still burns, doesn't it?"

"Shut that mouth of yours up, or else I'll shut it up for you," Randy threatens with a sneer on his face as his hands noticeably clench into fists. "Let's get this one thing clear: I'm not too happy that we have to work together again, since I just don't like you . . ."

"Oh the feeling is mutual Randy . . . trust me," Dave cuts in as the doors open up behind him. "But it's not just because of the fact that I don't like you. I basically hate you. I hated you during Evolution's original run . . . And I hate you today as WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I'm not too happy that we have to work together either, and even though we have to act all buddy-buddy on camera, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell off screen. Got that?"

"Oh trust me . . . I'll try my hardest to make sure your experience here with the WWE is a short one. . . I can't wait to see you quit again." says Randy as the two continued their intense stare off.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Orton," says Dave as he turns on his heels to leave. "I'm here to stay, and I'm going to make sure it's a long stay. See you in the ring Sunday, Orton."

"Oh yeah, you'll see me," Randy says with a scowl on his face as Dave walks away. "You'll see me kick your ass! You better be ready Dave!"

"Oh I'll be ready Orton," says Dave as he continues to walk away. ". . . Ready to see you lie on your back battered and bruised after I'm done with you. See you then snakes!"

"Umm . . . you do remember that the script for WrestleMania does call for you two to actually work together for a few minutes to get rid of Daniel right?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as we stepped out of the elevator.

"I know, which is something that I'm hoping will get changed before then so I won't have to work together with that bastard," grumbles Randy as he rewrapped his arm around my waist. "I can't believe Hunter is actually bringing our old group back together, well . . . minus Flair. I wonder what he was on when he actually thought that up."

"I was acting perfectly normal when I thought it up Randy," says Hunter as he suddenly materializes behind us from a side hallway. "Besides, I believe bringing back Evolution will eventually help you and Batista become friends again."

"One: Dave and I were never friends," says Randy as he lifts up a finger into the air. "And two: you must be living in a fairytale if you believe Dave and I will ever become friends."

"Well, it was just a thought . . ." says Hunter as he does a slight shrug. "Just try to work together with him while you're on camera okay? Off camera, I don't care what you two do . . . as long as it doesn't end up with you two killing each other."

"Aw . . ." mumbles Randy, which makes me look at him in slight shock. As soon as he looks at me, his look becomes slightly puzzled. "What babe? You know what I'm capable of . . . What Hunter just said is possible."

"And that's what I'm afraid of . . ." says Hunter as he shakes his head at him. "Anyway . . . where are you two headed off to on such a fine day?"

"We're going to the hotel some of Randy's family members are staying at. Randy here promised Alanna that he would do something with her today . . ." I say as I narrow my eyes at Hunter's changing look, one that looked like he was hoping the answer I had just gave him wasn't true. "Okay, what's with that face Hunter?"

"I . . . uh . . . . How can I put this in a way that won't piss Randy off right away?" asks the Game as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Hunter . . . what did you do?" Randy asks him as his voice takes on a threatening edge. "What the hell did you do?"

"Uh . . . I kinda booked you to do a radio interview in two hours Ran . . ." Hunter tells him with a nervous chuckle as he continues to scratch the back of his neck.

"You WHAT?" asks Randy as he widened his eyes, his yelling gaining a view curious stares from some of the other people in the lobby. "What for?"

"Oh . . . just to build up some more anticipation for your title match on Sunday . . ." answers Hunter as the three of us started walking toward the exit. "It should be a quick job . . . The interview is going to last for a good half hour to an hour give or take. Once that's done, you're free to hang with your daughter until your shift at Access tonight."

"You really have some shitty timing Hunter . . ." grumbles Randy as we steps out onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah . . . sorry," Hunter tells him apologetically as he fishes out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here's the address and the name of the radio station that your interview will be taking place. The place is out along the outskirts of the city, so it'll be a bit of a drive. . ."

"Well this day just got better and better . . ." grumbles the Viper as he took the slip of paper from out of Hunter's hand.

"Like I said, I'm sorry . . ." says Hunter as he shrugs his shoulders in defeat. "Now if you excuse me . . . I have to go meet up with Steph at the café up the block. I'll see you two later . . ."

"See ya . . . Oh wait!" I call after him as the thought suddenly occurs to me. "Why are you getting a certain group from the past back together again after WrestleMania huh?"

"Oh . . . you two talked with Batista didn't you?" Hunter asks us with a sheepish look on his face as he turned back around to face us.

"We had to share a freaking elevator ride with him . . ." Randy tells him bluntly as he crosses his arms.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . . I'll explain later . . . when Randy's not shooting me daggers . . . bye!" says Hunter as he quickly books it down the street, gaining a few surprised stares in the process.

"Well that was something . . ." I mumble to myself as I place a hand into my pocket. "What are you going to do now Randy?"

"Sometimes being a famous WWE wrestler can be such a pain in the ass," grumbles Randy as he looks down at the piece of paper. "I might as well go do the interview, even though I'm going to hate every single second of it . . ."

"But that means you'll be gone for the next few hours, give or take," I say unsurely as I do the math. "What about Alanna? You said you were going to spend time with her today."

"And I will, after I do the interview . . ." he tells me in defeat. "Can you go on ahead and tell the others I'll be running a little late?"

"Sure . . . the hotel is on Pierre Drive right?" I ask as I take my phone out and tap its' GPS app.

"Yeah . . . they're staying at the Hilton." he tells me with a scowl on his face as he takes his keys out from his pocket.

"Oh . . . I got it on my GPS. Huh . . . the place is only a few streets down the road. I can just walk there." I tell him with a smirk as I pocket my phone.

"Alright, while you're off to meet up with my family, I have to go through the next few hours doing work," he tells me as he brought a hand to my cheek. "How did I get the short end of the stick?"

"Well, it is hard to not notice these impeccably good looks of yours." I say with a smirk as I leaned my face up to his.

"That's a good answer," he tells me with a chuckle as he gives me a goodbye kiss. "Tell Alanna I'll be there soon . . . I'll see you later alright?"

"You better." I tell him with a playful scowl on my face as I watched him walk off to the parking lot. He shoots me a smirk before turning around the corner, disappearing from my line of sight. After watching him leave, I turn on my heels and start walking down the street to Pierre Drive, managing to walk down two blocks before a familiar car horn got my attention.

"Now who could that be?" I ask in mock shock as I turned to look at the street to see Randy driving by me in his Hummer, with the windows conveniently rolled down. "Don't you have an interview to get to Mr.?"

"I'm on my way now . . . See you later babe!" he tells me with a grin before shooting me a small salute. I watch him as he drives down to the next light. With his indicator light blinking, he turns left down the intersecting street, completely disappearing from my sight for the next few hours.

"Now where was I?" I mutter to myself as I continue my walk. It takes me another five blocks before I reach Pierre Drive. Turning onto the street, I instantly spot the Hilton a mere two blocks away. I quickly breeze through the blocks and walk into the lobby to see it already fairly busy, with even a few noticeable wrestling fans within its' midst.

"Amanda, we're over here!"

I turn as soon as I hear my name to see Bob, Elaine, and Alanna sitting in the small lounge area by the far wall, and judging from the look on Alanna's face, I could tell that she wasn't too happy that Randy hadn't walked in with me.

"Where's my son?" asks Bob as I quickly walk over to them. "I thought he was coming over with you."

"Yeah . . . about that . . . he's out doing a small work-related job that was just given to him from out of the blue by one of our bosses," I tell them apologetically as I weave my fingers together. "But he did say that he'll be back as fast as he can."

"Oh that boy," says Elaine with a small shake of her head. "He's going to have a lot of explaining to do once he gets' back here."

"You said it Grandma," says Alanna as she crosses her arms, a disapproving look dotting her face as she stared out the window.

"Yep, he definitely has a lot of explaining to do . . ." says Bob with a small chuckle as he took one of Elaine's hands in his. "Well . . . we're off to see some of my old wrestling buddies who're in town for WrestleMania . . . You think you'll be alright with Alanna by yourself Amanda?"

"I think I can make things work . . ." I say with a smirk as I turned to the two. "You two go have some fun. Alanna and I will be just fine here. . ."

"If you say so . . ." says Elaine as the two make their way to the exit.

"I told you she would be walking normally when we see her. You now have to the dishes for the next two months." I hear Elaine whisper to Bob as they walked out the building, making my eyes widen a little as soon as I put the pieces together.

"What's with the surprised look on your face 'Manda?" Alanna suddenly asks me, her voice instantly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing Alanna . . ." I say with a sheepish smirk as I kneeled down next to her so that we were at eye level. "It's just that . . . I think I figured out what your grandparents' bet was."

**Oh you got to love the grandparents . . . Please review!**


	5. The Interview

Chapter 5: The Interview

_**Randy's POV**_

"Right this way, Mr. Orton. The DJ will have you on right after his current segment and the commercial break."

"Fine by me . . ." I say with a small shrug as I follow the redheaded assistant to the studio, the hallway lined with photos of the resident disc jockey hamming it up with various celebs who have visited the studio before me.

"Would you like me to get you anything while you wait?" she asks me with a cordial smile as we reach a small row of chairs that were lined up just before the studio door.

"Nah . . . I'm good . . . I'll just wait here until it's my time to go in there." I tell her with a passive way of my hand as I took a seat closest to the door.

"Alright . . . I'll be just down the hallway if you need anything . . ." she tells me with an indifferent look on her face as she turned on her heels to leave.

"Oh . . . wait a second . . . there is something I wanted to ask you," I say, my voice stopping her in mid-stride as I stood back up. "Does the DJ take very long to do interviews?"

"Not really . . ." she tells me with a shrug. "He tends to keep the interviews short. . . He usually stops asking questions after a good hour passes by . . . he likes to keep things short if he can help it, unless you say something personal . . . Why do you ask? Do you have somewhere urgent to get to after this?"

"Well . . . To tell you the truth, I didn't really expect to do an interview at all this morning. I was planning to spend the morning doing something else when my boss just dropped this gig on me." I tell her sheepishly as I put my hands in my pockets.

"I see . . . Don't worry, you're not the only one to have been in this situation. I've seen this happen to plenty of guys before," she tells me with a shake of her head. "Here's a tip you should follow: to make sure you the interview stays short, make sure you focus on the reason of WHY you are doing the interview. If you mention anything personal to Steve, he will not hesitate to latch himself onto it till he gets the answers he wants . . . And he will do all he can to get the answers that he wants."

"Nothing personal huh?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised, my sheepishness most likely showing on my face by now. "How personal IS personal, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Anything personal . . . whether it's on your family, your past and current relationships, or your favorite animal . . . anything that pertains to you specifically, don't give it away. Steve will take anything he gets. He also has a bad habit of twisting something that's personal into something that will make it sound worse than it actually is."

"Wow . . . just from hearing that, I definitely have the feeling that I'm not going to like this interview at all . . . Not one bit." I say with a scowl as I notice a light go off above the door.

"Just roll with the punches and soon enough, it'll be over . . . Good luck." She tells me with a salute before walking down the hallway.

"Mr. Orton?"

I turn around to come face to face with a balding man who looked to be in his mid-forties, staring at me through his black-rimmed glasses. He shoots me a small smirk, the look in his eyes already giving me an uneasy vibe as he outstretches his hand to me.

"The name's Steve, Steve Maldonado. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greets me with a smile that was just saying _'I'm a nosy person. Prepare to blab your personal secrets to the world.'_

Yeah . . . this was going to be an interview that I wasn't going to like.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

"So Alanna . . . have you decided on what doll you want to get?" I ask the little seven year old as we continue to peruse the doll section of the large toy store we were currently in. After finding out that Randy wasn't going to be joining us until much later in the day, I figured taking her to a toy store would lift her spirits. But now, instead of having fun looking through the long lines of dolls and toys in the store, Alanna was dealing with a bad case of chooser's block. . . . Yes, chooser's block.

"I have no idea what I want to get . . ." she tells me with a small scowl on her face as she continues to eye the various plastic toys that were lining the shelves. "There's just so many . . . I can't really decide. What do you suggest 'Manda?"

"Hmm . . ." I say as I look over the various shelves. "How about this . . . You pick the top two dolls that you want the most, and if you want any more toys, we'll try to get your dad to buy them for you later."

"What if he doesn't want to buy them for me?" she asks me with an eyebrow raised, her hand already reaching out to grab one of the dolls on the bottom shelf.

"Then I'll make him get them for you," I say with a smile. "And if he still refuses, then I will drag him by the feet all the way over here until he buys you what you want . . . or I'll just take his credit card and use it to buy you your toys. I know his PIN after all. "

"Umm . . . isn't that last part stealing?" she asks me, whispering the last part and looking left and right to see if anyone in the aisle heard us.

"It's not stealing . . . its borrowing. . . Secret borrowing," I tell her with a smirk as I too looked left and right to see if anyone else heard us. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well . . . when you put it that way . . . okay," she tells me with a cheery smile as she quickly plucks two dolls from off the shelf. "Um 'Manda . . . how do you think my dad is doing in his interview anyway?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know really," I say with a thoughtful look on my face as we walked over to the cashier. "But I'm hoping he's having an easy time with it."

"Me too . . . Mom says that dad doesn't like talking about his private life to the media." Alanna tells me with a shake of her head as we reach the line.

"That's true Alanna . . ." I say as my thoughts go straight to Randy, who I hope is not having too much trouble with his interview. "But knowing your father, he'll pull through it."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Randy was now thirty minutes into his interview with the radio DJ, and for the Viper, the interview couldn't have gone any more smoother. For the past half hour, Randy heeded the assistant's advice and kept the interview squarely on his match on Sunday. Even when Steve tried to move the interview into Randy's more personal matters, the Viper managed to turn it right back on the actual subject at hand, much to the DJ's chagrin.

"So Randy, you aren't feeling any last minute butterflies in stomach are you?" asked Steve with a small chuckle. "With the biggest night on the WWE calendar less than five days away, it's understandable to feel a little out of sorts."

"What are you? A Daniel fan or a Batista fan?" asked Randy with a smirk as he spoke into one of the microphones that was helping to transmit the interview throughout New Orleans metropolitan area.

"I'm a Cena and Undertaker fan to be exact, but I'm not the one being interviewed," said Steve as he let a small smirk play on his lips. "So . . . you're not feeling nervous at all?"

"Not in the slightest . . ." said Randy as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been in a World Title Triple Threat match at WrestleMania before, so it's nothing new to me. The only thing that's different is the opponents. Daniel and Batista are both great competitors in the ring. I should know . . . I have faced them many times before. . . What I'm saying, is that if they even want a chance to beat me for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday, they really need to up their game. They really need to give it everything they got in order to do it."

"Ooh . . . fighting words," said Steve as he scrunched his face up in a kidding manner. "Next question: Even though you are, well . . . one of the bad guys coming into the match on Sunday, you're obviously not expecting to hear a lot of cheers for you by the WWE Universe right?"

"Not at all . . . I'm usually the bad guy most of the time anyway. It's nothing new to me." said Randy with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But do you at least have some hometown supporters coming to cheer for you on Sunday?" asked Steve as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . I have a few supporters coming to cheer me on," said Randy as he nodded his head. "As long as I have them, I don't care what everyone else thinks."

"And I'm guessing one of those supporters is your fellow snake in the WWE . . ." said Steve as he began to weave his fingers together. "The Anaconda, Ms. K.O . . . she'll be in your corner come Sunday right?"

"Yeah . . . she's my valet after all. She has to be. As my valet, its' part of her job description." said Randy, his smirk borderline smug as a thoughtful look came across his face.

"Is she JUST your valet?" asked Steve as he began to probe Randy for more details. "Or is she something more than that?"

"Come again?" asked Randy, instantly getting the feeling that Steve was trying to pry into his personal life once again.

"Is Ms. K.O something more to you than just a valet?" asked Steve, his voice gaining a blunt edge to it as he rested his chin on his fist. "C'mon . . . I bet you've been asked the question a thousand times before this, so this shouldn't be new to you."

"Of course it isn't new . . ." Randy said rather bluntly as he let out a small breath. "K.O., of course, isn't just a valet to me. She's a very good friend of mine. Our parents have known each other since before we were born. We've been friends since we were practically babies."

"I see . . . but has it become something more than being . . . just friends?" asked Steve as he reached over to his left to grab his I-Pad.

"Since being more than just friends?" asked Randy as he narrowed his eyes at the radio DJ, who was paying his I-Pad more attention than him at the moment. "Care to be a little more specific with that question Steve?"

"Well . . . it's not the best kept secret that both you and Ms. K.O. are some of the more . . . private members of the WWE roster," said Steve as he looked up from his tablet to look Randy square in the eye. "For example, when it comes to social media, you two don't update your statuses as regularly as some of the other Superstars and Divas."

"Yeah . . . our bosses have been getting on our cases for that," said Randy as he scratched the back of his neck. "With social media outlets like Twitter and Facebook gaining more and more popularity, we really need to up our social media game."

"Yeah well . . . while you and K.O don't really do much on social media for yourselves, your fans have basically been doing the updating for you." said Steve as he raised an eyebrow. "Um . . . let me ask you this Randy: Have you been checking out the wrestling blogs and forums these past few weeks by any chance."

"Not really . . . I don't pay attention to those kinds of things," said Randy with a small shrug as he began to eye Steve's tablet. "Should I be checking them out?"

"You should . . . if you want to know what the fans think of you and K.O.'s romantic relationship . . ." said Steve as he flipped his tablet around so that Randy could see the screen. Randy looked on in mild surprise as he looked at the photo gallery Steve was scrolling through, which was titled 'The Anaconda and the Viper: A True Love Story'. There were many photos to go through, from Randy and Amanda walking side by side down a city sidewalk, to Randy and Amanda holding hands while walking down a city sidewalk, to Randy and Amanda kissing while standing on a city sidewalk. "You two have been getting a lot of attention on the wrestling blog-sphere with this new romantic relationship you've two been having . . . . Don't worry, a huge amount of your fans support the relationship. Some say it's been a long time coming."

"Yeah . . . they're not the only ones to have said that . . ." mumbled Randy as he looked off to his side. "But I'm guessing my relationship with K.O has been getting some criticism right?"

"Well . . . there have been some people in the wrestling blog world saying that it was K.O that caused you and your ex-wife to divorce." said Steve as he turned off his tablet.

"Oh really . . ." asked Randy, his voice gaining an annoyed edge to it as he resisted the urge to grit his teeth.

"Yeah . . . they're has been theories going around about it," said Steve in a nonchalant tone of voice as he tapped his fingers along the table. "But the most common one among the group is the classic affair one. You know: You and K.O have an affair and Sam catches you two in the act. . . The thing is though: most of these critics are your crazy hardcore fan girls, so must people just ignore them most of the time."

"As expected . . . my hardcore fans can be quite the group to handle," said Randy with a small sigh as he thought it over. "Let's just get one thing straight: K.O. and I never dated when I was still married to my ex. Sam and I are still good friends to this day and when it came to it, we decided to end the marriage on good terms. Amanda and I did not start dating until a good few months passed after the day the divorce was finalized."

"Okay . . . I see that now," said Steve as he looked at his watch. "Oh . . . I believe we're just about done with the interview. Before we end our chat Randy, I just have to ask you one last question."

"Well then . . . ask away," said Randy as he gestured to the microphones. "What's your final question?"

"What is it like kissing Ms. K.O?" asked Steve, his face showing how curious, and how envious, he was about the subject. Randy looked at him in slight disbelief before smirking.

"Trust me Steve . . . once you have a taste of the Anaconda's lips, you won't mind getting a snake bite ever again . . ." said Randy with a smirk as he nodded his head.

"I see . . . well then, all I can say is that you are one lucky bastard when it comes to snagging a babe and it has been a pleasure to do this interview with you Randy." said Steve as he stretched his hand out to him.

"You know . . . I originally thought I was going to hate this interview, but I actually enjoyed it," said Randy as he took hold of the DJ's hand and shook it. "It was great talking to you Steve."

"Alright then . . . Good luck on Sunday," said Steve as he turned his focus to his microphone. "We have just concluded our interview with the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the Viper, Randy Orton. After this commercial break, we'll be back with my next special guest . . . We'll reveal who he is after this quick message."

Once the director gave the signal that they were currently off the air, Randy and Steve took off their headphones and got out of their seats to stretch their legs. Randy said one last goodbye to the DJ and his crew before leaving the studio. He stepped back into the hallway and walked toward the elevator, saying a quick good bye to the assistant who advised him earlier before leaving.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought . . ." mumbled the Viper as he stepped into the open elevator cart. "I wonder what Amanda and Alanna are doing right now. . . "

The Viper continued to mumble to himself until the elevator stopped in the radio station's lobby. He quickly walked out of the building and straight into the parking lot, taking out his phone as he walked over to his Hummer. He quickly scrolled through his phonebook and tapped on Amanda's number, bringing the phone to his right ear as he reached his driver's side door.

"Hey babe!" said Amanda as she answered his call after the second ring. "Finished with the interview already?"

"Yeah . . . I just finished it a few minutes ago . . ." said Randy as he took his seat behind the wheel. "I just called to see what you and Alanna are up to right now . . . Hopefully you two haven't got into any major trouble while I've been gone."

"Oh we've been good . . ." said the Anaconda. "But you are in some major trouble yourself once you get back here mister."

"Me?" asked Randy in shock as he put on his seatbelt. "What kind of trouble am I in?"

"You are in trouble with Alanna once you get back here," answered Amanda, her tone blunt as she addressed the Viper. "She wasn't too happy when she found out that you had to do the interview today."

"How unhappy is she?" asked Randy as he looked out his windshield.

"I had to buy her two dolls to lift her spirits back up," said Amanda as she let out a deep breath. "You owe me a good $45 for that!"

"Don't worry babe . . . I'll be happy to pay you back once I get back," said Randy as he put his key into the ignition. "Uh . . . where are you guys right now exactly?"

"We're in our hotel suite Randy. Nate and Becky are here too," answered Amanda as she let out a small whistle. "How long is it going to take you to get back here?"

"Miss me already babe?" asked Randy as a small smirk come across his face.

"Hmm . . . that depends," said Amanda with a small chuckle. "You didn't embarrass yourself too much during your interview did ya?"

"No . . . but I may have let a few personal details slip out . . ." said Randy with a grimace, unsure of what his mate's reaction would be.

"Well then . . . you really do have a lot of explaining to do once you get back here . . ." said Amanda in a slightly reprimanding tone.

"I know . . ." said Randy as he shook his head as he grabbed the steering wheel with his free hand. "Like I said, I'll explain everything once I get back . . . I love you babe."

"Love you too . . ." said Amanda, her voice serene as she ended the call from her end. Randy let a small smile grace his face as he pocketed his phone. He pulled his car out of its spot and drove out the parking lot, ready to make up some lost time with his daughter.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; an hour and a half later**_

"When is my dad supposed to get here?" Alanna asks me with an impatient look on her face as she and Becky continued to have their 'fun' with Nate.

"He'll be here any minute now Alanna," I say with a small smile as I turned to her. "Just be patient."

"C'mon Alanna, let's get back to the real task at hand," says Becky as she held up a tube of violet colored lipstick. "Should we put the violet lipstick on your uncle, or the ruby one?"

"Let's go with violet . . ." says Alanna with a smile on her face as she turned to her sleeping uncle. Nate was sprawled all across the couch napping the day away, totally oblivious to the fact that his sister and his niece were defiling his face with cosmetics.

"I think violet is a good idea too . . ." said Becky as she uncapped the lid. "I think violet goes great with his eyes."

_Amanda?_

I smirk as the familiar mental voice pops into my brain. Leaving the Orton girls to their fun, I silently walk over to the door and turn the knob, opening the door to reveal a very relieved Viper standing right behind it.

"I'm not missing anything am I?" he asks me with a small smile as he pulls me into the hallway and into his arms.

"Oh nothing much . . ." I say with a smirk as I peck him on the cheek. "Your sister and your daughter are just giving your brother a small cosmetic makeover."

"A cosmetic makeover?" Randy asks me as he raises an eyebrow, his grip on my waist only getting that much snugger. "This I got to see . . ."

"C'mon in . . ." I say with a smirk as I pulled him into the suite, which isn't something Alanna left unnoticed.

"Daddy!" she exclaims in glee as she runs up to us and practically launches herself into her father's arm. "What took you so long?"

"Traffic was a nightmare getting here," Randy tells her apologetically as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for taking so long to get here Alanna."

"It's okay . . ." she tells him with a shrug. "Besides, I know a way you can make it up to me . . ."

"How?" Randy asks her curiously as she leaps out of his grip and lands on the floor on her own two feet.

"You can let me, Aunt Becky, and 'Manda give you a makeover, just like we did Uncle Nate . . ." says Alanna as she points to the couch. I watch Randy as he follows his daughter gaze and smirk when I witness his sudden change in expression.

"Hey . . . what's going on?" grumbles Nate as he finally awakens from his slumber and sits up on the couch. "Is Randy back yet?"

"Yeah I am back . . . and just in time too," says Randy as he pulls out his phone to take a photo. "Say cheese bro!"

"Why?" Nate asks as Randy takes the photo. "What's going on here?"

"Why don't you look into this mirror to find out . . ." says Becky with a smirk as she hands her brother her compact mirror. As soon as Nate looks into his reflection, he goes so wide eyed I thought his eyeballs would actually pop out of his sockets.

"You know bro . . . the makeup really suits you!" exclaims Randy as he falls into a laughing fit. "You really are a beautiful man!"

"OH SHUT UP!" yells Nate as he runs over to the bathroom to wash the makeup from his face.

"Oh brother . . . it's your turn," says Becky with a smirk as she held up some eyeliner. "Are you going to make it up to Alanna or not?"

"Couldn't you just let me get you another doll?" asks Randy as he turned to his daughter.

"Nope . . ." says Alanna as she shook her head. "'Manda did that for me a few hours ago."

"C'mon babe . . ." I say with a smirk as I wrapped an arm around his hypermobile shoulders. "Do it just this once . . . I promise we won't take a photo of you after we're done."

"You all promise?" he asks us very reluctantly as he turns to all three of us.

"We promise, but we're not too sure on Nate though . . ." mutters Becky as she turned to her other brother, who was just walking out of the bathroom with his freshly cleaned face looking at us in disdain.

"Oh . . . I'm definitely taking a photo afterwards," says Nate with a shrug. "But I promise to not post it on any social media sites. You have my word big bro."

"Well . . . I guess I can let this happen to me just this once," says Randy as he concedes in defeat. "But this is the one and only time I'm ever going to do this."

"Fine by us . . ." says Becky in absolute glee as she outstretches her hands and grabs Randy by the wrist. "Come with me."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Randy asks me with a sheepish look on his face as he allows Becky and Alanna to drag him to the couch.

"Something that you'll laugh about when you look back on it in a few years . . ." I say with a smirk as I grabbed my purse from a nearby table. "I'll see you later babe."

"You're not staying for the whole show?" Randy asks me in shock as I reach the door.

"Nope . . . some of us divas are going out for a bit. I'll be back in time for Access." I say with a smirk as I take one last look at him. "Good luck Randy."

"I think I really am going to need it this time . . ." he says with a small groan as I close the door behind me, smirking to myself as I w3alked down the hallway.

**What has Randy gotten himself into? This is what happens when you put a job over your family. . .**

**Please review!**


	6. Before the Show

Chapter 6: Before the Show

_**Amanda's POV; 1 hour before WrestleMania**_

"Today is finally the day we've all been waiting for . . ." I say with a small yawn as we continued to drive through the Mercedes-Benz Superdome's parking lot in search of the 'Employees of the WWE' section, which was specifically cordoned off to anyone that didn't actually work for the company . . . you know, to keep the crazies away from us as much as possible.

"Yep . . . WrestleMania 30 . . . it's finally here . . ." Randy says with a small smirk as we finally reach the designated section, which was guarded by a security checkpoint right at its' gate. We quickly show the guard at the post our ID cards and once he gives us the okay, Randy continues to drive us forward. "Are you ready to get back into the ring babe? It's been a while since I saw you in action."

"I will be . . . if Natalya's potion actually works for me this time," I tell him as I scan the lot for an available parking spot. "She's made a power suppressant potion for Cody that actually works for him, but she hasn't been too successful for creating a potion for me . . . or Kaitlyn for that matter."

"Don't worry 'Manda," he tells me with a smirk as I feel his free hand come over mine. "Knowing Natalya, she'll pull through in the end. . . She tends to do that you know."

"Yeah . . . but hopefully she pulls through for me before the Divas Invitational starts, or else you'll have to wait a little longer before you see me compete in the ring again . . ." I say with a small grunt as we finally pull into a spot. ". . . But let's stop talking about me and my problems for the moment? What about you Mr. Viper? Are you ready to lose tonight?"

"Why do you have to say it like that?" he tells me with a small groan as he cuts the ignition and takes off his seatbelt. "I know today is supposed to be my last day as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion . . . I don't need you to remind me of that fact."

"Sorry . . . I was just asking," I say as I hold my hands up in defeat. "You seriously are unhappy about losing your title tonight huh?"

"Well . . . I didn't really think about it that much. But then it dawned on me when I woke up this morning," he explains to me with a thoughtful look on his face as we exit the Hummer. "No one wants to lose their championship on the grandest stage of them all, especially when it's WrestleMania 30. . . Today is the 30th anniversary of the Show of Shows, and I happen to be the one that has to drop the biggest title in the business tonight."

"Hey . . . you shouldn't be disappointed," I say with a small smile as Randy opens up the trunk, littered with our suitcases and a few of his birthday gifts that he has yet to open. "Even though you have been the big heel in the business throughout your reign, you've had a pretty good run. . . Except for the time when the championship was vacant between last year's Night of Champions and Hell in a Cell pay-per views due to a refereeing error, you were champion since SummerSlam."

"Well . . . you do make a good point there . . ." Randy tells me sheepishly as he hands me my duffle bag. "I guess it was time for me to give up the throne."

". . . You're just not going to go down without a fight huh?" I ask with a small smirk as Randy grabbed his bag and shut the trunk.

"Hell yeah I won't." he tells me with a grin as he pecks me on the cheek. He quickly sets the car alarm before taking me by the hand and leading me toward the Superdome's employee entrance, which was a good fifty feet down the lot. Once we got the approval from the guards at the post, we walked through the doors to see the backstage area packed with wrestlers and other employees trying to get everything done before the grand show begins.

"Randy, 'Manda!"

We both turn to see Hunter walk up to us from somewhere down the hall, already dressed in his ring gear as he looked at us with a small smirk on his face.

"Hey Hunter! You're dressed early." says Randy as The Game stopped a good two feet in front of us.

"Of course I am. My match with Daniel is the second one of the night, right after the Tag Team Title match. . ." says Hunter as he shrugs his shoulders. "And speaking of matches . . . K.O., the Divas Invitational will be right before the main even tonight, so your matches will be the last two of the night."

"Wait a sec . . ." I say as I cross my arms. "That would mean the Divas Invitational will be the next match after the Undertaker's . . ."

"Yeah . . . we figured that the momentum from that match will carry on to your match," Hunter tells me as he gives me a small wink. "Oh . . . before I forget, Natalya's been looking for you. She says she's figured out the suppressant potion that's been giving her trouble for the past few weeks."

"Well hopefully it works this time . . ." I say with a shrug as I picked out the direction where most of the Divas' scents were coming from, locking in on the hallway east of us. "I'll see you two later . . ."

"Well someone's in a rush . . ." I hear Randy whisper under his breath as I start walking over to the hallway.

"Hey . . . No wrestler wants to sit out WrestleMania, including me," I say in my defense as I take one last look at him. "Now if you excuse me, I have a witch to find."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"I see Amanda has settled into the vampire role quite nicely." said Hunter as the two watched the Anaconda as she turned the corner and disappeared from their view.

"Yeah . . . she's still technically a newborn, but she's pretty used to it by now," said Randy as a look of admiration came across his face. "It's like she was meant to be a vampire."

"Hmm . . . that's what happens when the soul-mate wasn't originally a vampire finally is transformed into one," said Hunter as he shook his head. "Once they become one, they quickly get used to the role, usually faster than newborns without soul-mates."

"Now that I think about it . . . you were the exact same way after Stephanie turned you." said Randy as he turned to the Cerebral Assassin.

"To tell you the truth, I actually forgot that I used to be just a psychic for a good month after I was turned. It was just so natural to me. I didn't remember till my first hunt," said Hunter as he let out a small chuckle. "Now that I think about it . . . have you taken Amanda out on her first hunt yet?"

"Not yet . . ." said Randy as he shook his head. "But sooner or later I'm going to have to do it. I don't think Cody and Kaitlyn have been on their first hunts yet either."

"No, they haven't," said Hunter as he shot the Viper a knowing look. "And since YOU are supposed to be teaching them in the ways of the vampire, you're going to have to take them on one eventually. . . . Hey, you can even make it into a double date if you want."

"Yeah . . . I'll think about it," said Randy as he hoisted his duffle bag over his shoulder. "But for now, I have to go get ready for the show."

"I'll see you at the after-party then?" asked Hunter as Randy began to walk off into the direction of the locker rooms.

"Sure thing . . . 'Manda and I will make sure to drop by later." said Randy as he called over his shoulder. The Viper then continued moving forward, walking through the backstage hallways until he reached the areas where the locker rooms were located. He quickly found his room and walked inside, smirking when he spotted Amanda sitting on the leather couch, completely dressed in her ring gear.

"I forgot how quickly you could change clothes" said Randy with a smirk as he dropped his stuff by the side of the couch. I thought you were getting dressed in the Divas locker room."

"Turns out there are not enough lockers in the Divas locker room to begin with," said Amanda as she tied up the laces on her left boot. "So some of us Divas are sharing locker rooms with some of the other guys on the roster . . . and when I mean other guys, I mean the boyfriends who actually have their own private locker rooms."

"Oh . . . so I'm basically stuck sharing my locker room with you for the night huh?" asked Randy as he sat down on the couch right next to her.

"Well yeah . . ." said Amanda as she began to tie the laces on her right boot. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all . . ." said Randy as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So . . . has the potion Natalya been working on finally do the trick?"

"Let's see . . ." said Amanda as she sat back up and looked him in the eye. She then delivered one swift punch to his chest, taking Randy a little off guard. ". . . Did that hurt?"

"Actually . . . No; no, it didn't," said Randy as he slowly brought a hand to his chest. "It didn't hurt at all."

"Well then that's your answer," said Amanda with a smirk as she stood up to stretch. "It won't wear off till tomorrow morning . . . so tonight, I'm taking full advantage of it and I will be competing in the Divas Invitational."

"Well that's good to know," said Randy with a grin, but then it slowly turned into a frown. ". . . But it's also disappointing."

"And why is that babe?" asked Amanda as she did a split on the ground.

"It's disappointing because that would mean other guys will get to see you in your sexy wrestling outfit and not just me." said Randy with a childish pout as he crossed his arms. Amanda looked down at herself to look at the violet colored outfit she was wearing. She was dressed in her signature crop top hoodie with the long sleeves, along with a pair of matching shorts, kneepads, and her black knee high boots. The fabric of her top and shorts made it look like she was wearing snakeskin.

"Oh yeah," said Amanda with a smirk as she looked up at him. "I was planning to wear one of my other outfits tonight, but then I ran into the resident seamstress and she insisted that I wear this new getup tonight. . . Do you like it?"

"I'd be an idiot to say I didn't . . ." said Randy with a mischievous smirk as she took her hand and pulled her up onto his lap. "It really is a good look for you."

"You're just saying that because I'm actually wearing shorts this time." said Amanda with a roll of her eyes as Randy brushed a hand against her bare thigh.

"Well . . . that too," said Randy with a small shrug as he leaned his head into Amanda's prone neck. "Damn you look so sexy in this outfit."

"Oh no . . . Randy," said Amanda as she slowly pushed his head back with the tips of her fingers. "Focus babe . . . you still have to get ready for your match tonight."

"Aw . . . can't I have a little fun first," said Randy with a small pout as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Our matches aren't until the end of the show. C'mon babe, can we do this, just this once . . . please?"

"That's what you said the last time you wanted to have 'a little fun' before a match," said Amanda as she shook her head at him. "We ended up making out for so long Barry had to drag you over to the ring entrance because you missed your first cue."

"How long ago was that?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"It happened at a house show we did last week." Amanda told him bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah . . . good times, good times." said Randy as a thoughtful look came across his face.

"Yeah . . . it was fun, but I don't want to see you get dragged down to the ring again," said Amanda as she stood back up on her feet. "So please, at least get dressed before Barry starts looking for you, again."

"Fine" grumbled Randy as he grabbed his duffle bag from off the ground and walked over to the nearby bathroom. "But you better still be in here by the time I get done changing."

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

"Whatever you say Mr. Viper." I say with a wave as he walks into the bathroom. He shoots me one last smirk before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"WrestleMania doesn't start for another 25 minutes, so what the hell do I do in the meantime?" I mumble to myself as I sat back down on the couch.

"How about letting us in, for instance?" calls Nate as I hear his voice ring out from behind the door. I let a small smirk grace my lips as I stand back up and walk over to the door, opening it with a quick turn to reveal Nate and Becky right behind it.

"I see someone is embracing their inner snake . . ." says Nate with a smirk as he leans against the doorframe with a smug smirk on his face. "It's a good look for you if you ask me."

"Bro . . . are you hitting on our brother's mate?" asks Becky as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am not hitting on my brother's soul-mate!" Nate exclaims almost instantly at the accusation. "What kind of brother do you think I am?"

"A dead one . . . if what Becky asked was true . . ." grumbles Randy as he comes up behind me. I sneak a look behind him to see that he was finally dressed in his in ring girl, well . . . sans the baby oil.

"Bro . . . do you really think I would do something like that to you?" Nate asks in mock shock as he brought a hand to his chest. "I would never do that to you . . . honest!"

"Oh really?" Randy asks him with a small smirk as I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"Yeah . . . well, maybe just a little," says Nate as he scrunches his face a bit. Randy scowls at him before moving to punch his shoulder, but Nate manages to evade the attack just in time. "Ha! I knew you were going to try that. . . You are so predictable, big brother."

"Oh you're so going to get it after WrestleMania . . ." Randy grumbles at him as we let his siblings walk into the room.

"Don't worry bro. If you don't get him, I will," says Becky with a smirk as she sat down on the couch. "So, are you two ready to compete tonight?"

"Well that's a stupid question sis," says Nate as he turned to her. "They're dressed for the night aren't they?"

"You want to hit him, don't you?" asks Randy as we turned to his sister, who was scowling daggers Nate's way.

"Yes, yes I do, but I'm going to hold off on his beat down till later," explains the female Orton as she turns to us. "Mom, Dad, and Alanna are stuck in traffic right now, so they are not going to be here till a little later. . . You two aren't competing early in the show are you?'

"Nah . . . our matches are the last two of the night, so hopefully they'll get here before then," answers Randy as I break out of his grip to go check on my phone. "The traffic better not be that bad or else they'll miss the whole show."

". . . And you know how mad Alanna will be if she misses seeing her daddy compete in the ring." says Nate as I begin to check my emails. "No one will escape her wrath after that.'

"She does have a bit of a temper . . ." says Becky. "I wonder where she got it from. . ."

"Hey . . . when it comes to her temper, don't put the blame just on me," says Randy as I look up to see him put his hands up in defense. "Sam is a bit of a spitfire herself, so basically it's equally our faults for Alanna's temper, not just mine."

"Hmm . . . way to defend yourself Ran way to defend yourself," says Nate as he turns to me. "And what are you up to Ms. Anaconda?"

"Just looking through some emails . . ." I say with a shrug as I return my attention back to my phone.

"Anything interesting?" Randy asks me as I hear his footsteps come closer to my position.

"It's mostly spam . . . except for this recent one that came into my inbox a half hour ago," I say as I open it. "Huh . . . it's from our old high school."

"Hazelwood Central High?" Randy asks me in slight shock as I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"What other high school did we attend when we were teens?" I ask sarcastically as I looked through the email. "Of course it's from Hazelwood . . . it says here that out graduating class is celebrating its' 16th year anniversary with a reunion this June."

"Damn . . . it's been 16 years already?" asks Randy as I put my phone back into my bag. ". . . It's been so long. . ."

"Oh great . . . Brother dearest here is reminiscing old high school memories," mutters Nate as he heads for the door. "I better leave now or else he'll get the idea to give me an atomic wedgie . . ."

"Now that sounds like a great idea . . ." calls Randy as he turns to him, but Nate hightails it out the door before he could grab him. "Damn . . . I'll guess I'll do it to him later."

"Huh . . . you're high school reunion is coming up in two months. Are you guys going to go?" Becky asks us curiously as she lays back into the couch.

"I don't now . . ." I say with a shrug. "Monica would probably make us go if she finds this out . . . Plus, it will be a nice way to reunite with a few of our old high school friends."

"But there would also be the possibility of seeing a few old enemies as well . . ." Randy mumbles as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah . . . because you were so Mr. Friendly back in high school," I say with a smirk as I pat his chest. "How many detentions did you get during our four years at Hazelwood again?"

"Ha, ha very funny," he tells me with a small smirk as he tightens his hold around my waist. "And you were such the Ms. Perfect back in high school."

"Well . . . I did make the honor roll all four years, as well as compete for the championship volleyball team throughout that time span," I say with a smug smirk. "Although I did cross the line at being class president; I'm not one for politics, even if it was on the high school level."

"Do you see who I have to travel with throughout most of the year?" Randy says tiredly as he turns to his sister.

"Hey . . . If I had to travel with you through most of the year, we probably would be arguing and getting under each other's skin throughout most of the U.S., and wherever you had to go for work internationally," says Becky as she got out of her seat. "She's probably the best travel buddy you have dude, so don't complain."

'Who said I was?" asks Randy in slight shock as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . since you asked about who you had to travel with throughout most of the year in a tired manner," says Becky with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. "I figured you were getting tired of having Amanda travel with you night and day."

"I'm not getting tired of her. . ." says Randy as he shook his head before turning to me. "Babe, you know how much I love having you with me when we travel around right?"

"Of course I do," I say with a small smile on my face. "But I am still offended by the idea of you being tired of having me with you as we travel around for work. . . I never knew you felt like that."

"But babe . . . I was only kidding," Randy says in his defense as he places both his hands on my shoulders. "I would never say something like that to you. . . . Honest."

"Oh my gosh, it's been a long time since I've seen Randy so sincere," mutters Becky as she looks at her brother in shock. "It's so weird . . . Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Oh be quiet you . . ." snaps Randy as he whips his head at his sister. "Don't you see me and 'Manda having a moment here?"

"Yep . . . you're my brother," says Becky as she walks to the door. "I'm going to go find Monica. I'll see you two later."

"Now that all the outside distractions are gone," says Randy with a relieved breath as Becky closes the door behind her. ". . . we can get back to what we were talking about before . . . What were we talking about before?"

"You getting tired of me traveling with you," I tell him simply as I let a small smirk come across my face. "Don't worry about it Randy . . . I know you were only kidding."

"But it was a very bad joke if you ask me," Randy tells me with a scowl as he pulls me into his chest. "I really need to watch my mouth sometimes."

"It's okay . . ." I say as I pat him on the back. "Besides, I think you have much bigger things to worry about than offending me with a bad joke."

"What do you mean?" Randy asks me curiously as I look up at him.

"I think John will explain it to you . . ." I say with a smirk as a small knocking sound came from the door. "Come on in John."

John walks into the room already dressed in his in ring gear, a bemused smirk on his face as one of his hands cover his face. Randy looks at us suspiciously, completely out of the loop of what's been going on these past few minutes.

"John, what the hell is going on here?" Randy asks him with a scowl on his face, an annoyed edge evident in his tone as he eyed the Cenation leader.

"All I can say is this . . ." says John as he removes his hand from his mouth. "I had no idea you were into women's makeup Randy."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Randy asks him as his Viper-like glare came into place.

"Dude . . . your brother is going around the backstage area showing people a photo of you with makeup on your face," answers John as he shook his head in disbelief. "It looks like a child did it for you man . . . Oh wait; that was Alanna's work wasn't it?"

"Yeah . . ." Randy says in a pissed tone. "And I thought Nate promised he would never show anyone that photo."

'I guess he went back on his word," I say with a shrug as I crossed my arms. "You're going to go find him and kick his ass aren't you?"

"Yep, I'll see you later babe." Randy tells me with a quick peck on the cheek. He then bolts past John and out the door, leaving me with a great view of his ass as he goes.

"You're not going to stop him huh?" John asks me with a knowing look as I walk over to the door.

"Nope; it's best not to get in the Viper's way when he's in an angry mood. You of all people should know that John," I say with a small smirk as I step into the hallway. "You want to go watch Randy beat the crap out of his brother?"

"Eh . . . why not," says John with a shrug as he walks out the room and closes the door behind him. "It'll be a nice prelude into what's to come tonight."

"You got that right," I say with a smirk as we begin walking down the hallway, my ears perking up as I hear Randy's distant yells from somewhere else backstage. "Let's get moving. The show's about to begin."

**You got to love Nate. What's going to happen next? **

**Please review!**


	7. A Bad Gut Feeling

Chapter 7: A Bad Gut Feeling

_**Randy's POV; one month after WrestleMania**_

"Babe, how many days are left before we head off for the Revenge Tour?" as I check my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"We have eight more days before we have to jet off to Glasgow for the first stop on the tour," Amanda tells me as she walks into the room with a tired look on her face. "A good week and a half of doing shows in the U.K. and Ireland . . . who knows how much sleep will get."

"We're vampires babe . . . it won't be that bad for us," I say with a small smirk as I turn to her. "Those days will just breeze by in an instant."

"If you say so . . ." she tells me with a scowl on her face. We had just got back from this week's SmackDown tapings a half hour ago and Amanda's been in a bitter mood since then, as if something's been bothering her all this time. "I've brushed my teeth already . . . I'm going to go to bed now."

"Hold up . . ." I say quickly as I grab her by her wrist and pull her back to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong . . ." she tells me simply as she looks me in the eye, but I knew that she was only saying that to save face. Something was up with her.

"Amanda . . . you've been acting off ever since we got back here from the SmackDown tapings," I tell her as I give her my best concerned face. "Babe, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah . . . I know," she tells me in defeat as she looks at me apologetically. "And you're right . . . I have been acting off since SmackDown."

"Why is that?" I ask her as I lead her out the bathroom. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"I . . . I have no idea," she tells me with a shrug as we sit on the edge of our bed. "I was feeling fine before we got to the stadium for the tapings, and I felt normal during the tapings. I've just been not feeling like myself since after the shows and I have no idea why."

"Could it have been something you ate?" I ask her curiously.

"Randy, the only thing that's edible that could actually affect me is blood, and I had my last blood bag two days ago. I don't think that's it; it's probably something else." she tells me with a shake of her head.

"Maybe you should just sleep it off," I tell her with a small shrug as I pat the bed. "Maybe a good old night's sleep will do the trick. It's been a good remedy for you in the past."

"Yeah . . . maybe," she tells me as she crawls up into the bed. "You better get moving. The guys are expecting you to go to the bar with them tonight remember?"

"Yeah . . . I know," I tell her as I walk over to my suitcase. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine . . ." she tells me with a smirk as she moves the bed sheets out of her way. "You go have fun."

"Are you really sure?" I ask her one last time as I raise an eyebrow. "I can stay here if you want, you know; if you want the company."

"Randy . . . Go," she tells me with a small smile. "You deserve to have some time out with the guys OUTSIDE of the wrestling ring once in a while. Go have some fun. I'll be fine here."

"Alright . . ." I say as I grab my clothes and walk over to her. "But call me if you need anything. I'll be back in an instant once you do."

"Randy . . . Go change, and go have some fun already before I make you go," she tells me with a smirk as she points to the bathroom door. "I'll be fine here."

"Alright . . . but I'm not going to change in the bathroom." I tell her with a smirk as I dropped my clothes on the bed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks me suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes my way. I let my smirk grow even bigger as I slowly stripped off my shirt, revealing my rock hard abs to her. The stare in her eyes turns from suspicion to arousal as I slowly take off my pants, revealing to her my black boxers as I kicked off the old article of clothing and picked up the clean pair on the bed.

"Like what you see babe?" I ask her with playful smirk as I wiggled my butt at her. "You are pretty lucky to have someone like me as your soul-mate you know."

"Well . . . it does have its' perks," she tells me with a chuckle as I notice her looking me up and down. "But you better get dressed quickly, or else I'll regret making you go hang out with the guys tonight."

"Whatever you say my lady," I say with a chuckle as I put on my pants, and then my shirt. I quickly put on my shoes before grabbing my leather jacket from off a nearby chair. I walk over to 'Manda's side of the bed as I put on my jacket, my face contorting back into that of concern as I put my hands in my pockets. "I hope you feel better in the morning."

"I hope so too . . ." she tells me with a smirk as she dropped her head onto her pillow. "Is this usual for vampires? You know . . . feeling off for no apparent reason."

"I've heard some other vampires go through it, but they're usually rare cases. . . They feel like themselves again after a few hours, maybe it'll be the same for you." I tell her with a small shrug as I let a smirk grace my lips. "Just get some sleep babe."

"I will. Now go, before the others start hunting you down." she tells me with a smirk as she points to the exit.

"Yeah . . . I highly doubt that they'll actually hunt me down." I say with a chuckle, just as a loud knocking sound came from the door.

"RANDY! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT, OR ELSE WE'LL BUST DOWN THIS DOOR AND DRAG YOU OUT!" calls Edge as he continued to bang on the wooden door.

"You better go. I don't think the door will handle Adam's knocking any longer." she tells me with a small chuckle as she nudges me forward.

"Alright . . ." I say in defeat as I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'll see you later babe."

"See ya . . ." I hear her call after me as I head for the door. I open it and walk out the door to see Sheamus, Adam, and Cody all looking at me expectantly, as if they have been waiting for me for a few hours and not for a few minutes.

"Are you finally ready to go man?" Adam asks me with a smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Or do you still need another minute with your mate?"

"I'm ready to go, and you didn't need to bang on the door to get me out of there. I was about to come out anyway before you guys got here." I tell them with a scowl on my face as I started walking to the elevators.

"If you say so laddie," I hear Sheamus call after me as their footsteps begin to ring in my ears. "Anyway, we need to get a move on. The others already went ahead of us."

"So . . . who's driving?" I ask with a smirk as we reach the elevators.

"Do you have your keys on you Randy?" Adam asks me with a smirk on his face as I press the button for the elevator.

"Yeah . . . and you're going to put me on driver duty aren't you?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You can consider it as your way of paying us back for making us wait so long." he tells me with a smirk as the elevator doors open up.

"Fine . . ." I say with a smirk as we walked into the elevator cart. "Just don't try to poke your head out the window while I'm driving, okay Wolf Boy?"

"Not cool man, not cool." grumbled Edge as I press the button for the lobby, while Sheamus and Cody try to contain their laughter.

"Whatever you say man," I say with a smirk as I shrug my shoulders. ". . . Whatever you say."

* * *

_**Normal POV; ½ hour later**_

After driving for a good thirty minutes through the streets of the city's downtown area, Randy and his pals met up with the rest of their group at a trendy bar that was just off the city square. The wrestlers walked into the bar to see it fairly packed, but managed to grab an empty table at the far end of the place.

"Okay . . . who wants to go make the first bar run?" asked John as he pointed to the station where the bar's three bartenders were working at.

"You know what, you guys just stay where you are . . . I'll do it," said Ted as he got back out of his seat. "Besides, I think I can sweet talk one of the girls over there to give me a discount."

"Are you serious Ted?" asked Kofi as he raised an eyebrow at the multi-generation wrestler. "Do you really think you'll get discounted beer from the bartenders over there?"

"Don't question him Kofi . . ." said Randy with a chuckle as Ted walked off to get the drinks. "When it comes to Ted, he knows what to do when it comes to money and discounts . . . trust me."

"That's why it's always good for us to bring him along whenever we go to the bar." said Sheamus as he shot him a thumbs up. "It's definitely a benefit to me."

"Careful Sheamus . . ." said Wade as he shot the Irish superstar a warning glare. "The last time you came back from a bar, Layla made you sleep in the hallway because you were so wasted and smelled like Guinness."

"Yeah . . . I know. I really get carried away sometimes," said Sheamus as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm amazed I haven't died of alcohol poisoning yet . . . although, alcohol poisoning does sound like a nice alternative compared to the more gruesome, and supernatural, deaths in the world."

"Yeah well . . . I don't have the luxury of getting carried away like the rest of you," said Cody as he shook his head at the group. "I'm completely immune from any alcoholic buzz for the rest of my long existence."

"Yeah . . . but at least you're giving Randy some company in the designated driver department." said John as he pointed to the Viper, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah . . . you can help me get these drunkards back to the cars once the night is over." said Randy with a shake of his head as he cracked his knuckles.

"Great . . . . Remind me again why vampires can't get drunk." said Cody with a scowl on his face as he turned to the older vampire.

"It's just the way we were made man, it's just the way we were made . . ." said Randy with a shrug as he spotted Ted walking over to them with all of their drinks balanced on a tray. "Hey Ted . . . you got the drinks already?"

"Yep . . . And of course, I got it on a discount." said Ted as he put the tray on the middle of the table. "Drink up boys because there is more where that came from."

"Nice Ted . . ." said Adam as he grabbed a bottle from the tray. "Oh . . . by the way Randy, how is Amanda feeling. . . I couldn't help but overhear you two earlier, sorry."

"She says she's been feeling a little off since the tapings ended earlier, but I think she'll be fine come morning." answered the Viper as he grabbed a bottle from off the try and brought it to his lips.

"Hmm . . . I wonder what's wrong. . . ." muttered Edge as he took a big swig from his drink.

"I wonder that too . . . . But I don't think Amanda would want me to dwell on that now. She says I should have fun tonight." said Randy as he took another swig of beer from his bottle.

"And you should . . ." said Edge as he patted him on the back. "You should have fun drinking with your wrestling buddies while mentally preparing yourself with the task of trying to get our eventually drunk asses back to the hotel later."

"Well . . . . When you put it that way, I guess I have no choice then do I?" asked Randy as he tapped his fingers along the table top.

"No you don't," said Edge as he raised his glass into the air. "Let's have some fun tonight boys!"

"HERE HERE!" cried everyone else in unison as they raised their drinks to toast the night, but as soon as everyone went back to their drinking, Randy's thoughts went back to his mate, concern still dotting his mind as he thought about her current condition.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; the next morning**_

"Mm . . ." I grumble to myself as I felt the full impact of the sickening pain in my stomach as I slowly opened my eyes. The gray clouds in the sky matched my mood perfectly as I slowly turned around in the sheets. I ended up looking straight into Randy's concerned gaze, as if he knew I've been suffering with gut pain for the past few hours.

"Babe . . . Are you okay?" he asks me unsurely as he slowly wrapped an arm around my waist. "I've been listening to you moan in your sleep for the past few hours now, and it wasn't the good kind of moaning, if you know what I mean. . . Is everything alright baby?"

"Not really . . . I think trying to sleep it off made it worse," I say with a scowl on my face. "When did you get back here?"

"Around four this morning . . . I heard your moans as soon as I walked into the room. I couldn't get you to wake up to see if you were okay, so I just laid here patiently till you woke up on your own." he tells me as he pulls me into his chest.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry for keeping you up all night. . ." I say with a sheepish look on my face as I pecked his cheek. "I hope I didn't worry you too much. You must be tired after the night you probably had."

"It's okay . . ." he tells me with a small shrug as a smirk appeared across his face. "I didn't mind not sleeping for the past few hours. Besides, I got to use that time to think a bit."

"Think?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About how lucky I am to have you in my life . . ." he tells me as he stared at me intently. "Just think . . . I was this close to losing you a few weeks ago to a deranged vampire."

"But you didn't . . ." I tell him with as small smile on my face as I placed a hand on his cheek. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been six feet down in a hole in a cemetery somewhere in St. Louis having you and basically all our friends and family visiting my gravesite whenever they can. . . It's because of you that I'm alive today, and you have no idea how thankful I am to you for that."

"I think I have an idea . . ." Randy tells me with a thoughtful look on his face as I feel his other arm snake around my waist. "But like I said before . . . I'm freaking lucky to have you in my life."

"Of course you are . . . who else would put up with your attitude night and day besides your family members?" I ask with a chuckle as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well that was uncalled for . . ." he tells me with a pout as I peck his chin. "That was a very mean thing for you to say . . ."

"What can I say . . . I'm not me without my sarcasm," I say with a chuckle as I rested my head on his shoulder. "But you still love me any-"

"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asks me as I suddenly cut myself off, the pain in my gut getting to me again as I felt the need to vomit start to grow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine . . ." I tell him as I bring a hand to my mouth. "But I'll be even better once I puke my guts out."

I don't give Randy the chance to respond as I break out of his grip and jump out of bed to head straight to the bathroom. As soon as I run into the room, I head straight for the toilet and bend over it, letting my mouth puke out the remnants of last night's dinner straight into the bowl.

"Babe?" I hear Randy call to me as his footsteps come into the room. His footsteps come closer to me as I continue to puke my guts out, which was something I was hoping he would never see me do in all of my immortal life.

_Not right now Randy. Can't you see I'm puking my guts out? _I ask him telepathically as I continue to vomit up my bile.

"I can see that babe . . ." I hear him whisper to me as I feel my hair being pulled back. "I'm just making sure if you are alright or not . . . I think your vomiting has answered that question for me."

_Yeah . . . but I don't know why I'm vomiting. The food I ate yesterday was pretty well cooked to me. _I say in my defense as the vomiting finally stops. I look up to see Randy holding a towel out to me and I take it from him gratefully before wiping my mouth. "What the hell could be wrong with me?"

"I don't know what to say babe . . ." Randy tells me with a sigh as he sits down next to me. "Vampires getting sick isn't a usual thing in the vampire community. The closest vampires get to being sick is when female vampires are . . ."

"Are?" I ask as I Randy trails off in thought. "Are what? When female vampires are what Randy?"

"When female vampires . . . When female vampires are pregnant babe." Randy tells me in slight shock as he turns to me. "That's the closest to being sick a vampire will ever be under normal circumstances."

"No way . . ." I say under my breath as I looked down at my stomach. "I . . . I could possibly be pregnant? Do . . . do you think that's the case Randy?"

"I have no idea . . . I wasn't really around that much during the first few months when Sam was pregnant with Alanna, so I'm not really sure what to say when it comes to that," Randy tells me with a shake of his head as he stands back up on his feet. "Get ready . . ."

"Get ready?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as he helped me up onto my feet. "For what babe?"

"We're going to go visit someone . . ." he tells me simply as he heads for the door. ". . . Someone who may actually know what's going on with you or not."

Randy walks out the room without saying another word, leaving me to get ready for the day by myself. After a half hour of freshening up and changing clothes, I walk out of the bathroom to see Randy already dressed to go out. I wait for another ten minutes as he brushes his teeth, while making sure not to puke on myself the entire time. Once he was ready, he took me by the hand and led me out of our suite. We took the elevator down to the second floor, which was home to most of the rooms that the production crew and medical team were staying at . . . which I instantly raised an eyebrow at.

"You're taking me to the trainer aren't you?" I ask as I narrowed my eyes at the steely eyed Viper, who continued to look forward.

"Doc Amann is one of the best medical physicians in sports entertainment for a reason babe," he tells me with a smirk as we stop at a door. "He covers all medical fields, human and supernatural. If anyone could figure out what's going on with you, it's him. . . . Don't you trust me babe?"

"I trust you babe . . ." I say with a small smirk as he knocked on the door. "I just want to figure out what's wrong with me."

"And we'll find out soon . . ." Randy tells me assuredly as we hear footsteps coming our way. "Just be patient."

"I'm usually telling you that . . ." I say with a smirk as the doors open up to reveal the WWE's senior physician. "Hi Dr. Amann!"

"Hi K.O! Hey Randy! What can I help you two with?" asks the doctor as he leans against his door.

"Yeah . . . we have a bit of a medical problem on our hands Doc," says Randy as he scratches the back of his neck. "Amanda here has been feeling a lot of pain in her gut and she just started vomiting an hour ago . . . We think she may be pregnant, but we're not too sure."

"I see . . ." says Amann as he shakes his head. "But haven't you seen vampire pregnancy symptoms before Randy? You do have a child of your own after all."

"I know, but I wasn't really around during the first few months of Sam's pregnancy, so I'm kinda out of the loop on that." Randy tells him as he puts his fee hand in his pocket. "Can you help us out?"

"Sure thing," he tells us as he gestures to his room. "Why don't you two come inside so I can give you a pregnancy test K.O.?"

"Why do I have the feeling it's not going to be a simple pregnancy test?" I ask as my bad gut feeling starts to bug me again.

"Because it's not . . ." says the good doctor as he walks into the suite. "Shut the door after you come inside will ya?"

"Are you ready?" Randy asks me with a small smirk as he gestures to the room.

"Ready to see if I actually have a little baby growing in me?" I ask with a chuckle as I start walk into the room. "Of course I am."

I hear Randy let out a small chuckle as I walk further into the suite, the door closing with a loud click as Randy closes it behind us. In the next few minutes, I was going to see if I was going to end up being a future mother . . . or suffering from some terrible disease that's new to the vampire race.

. . . I'm hoping for the first choice.

**Will Randy and Amanda be expecting a baby, or is the Anaconda suffering from some mysterious disease? We'll see in the next chapter.**

**BTW, vampire pregnancies are a little different compared to human pregnancies in this story . . . and considering vampires being pregnant is not a usual thing in the usual mythology and legends, I'm going to have a little fun describing a vampire pregnancy in my own way. XD**

**Please review!**


	8. Baby on Board

Chapter 8: Baby on Board

_**Normal POV**_

"So . . . how did the test go?" asked Randy, expectancy apparent in his eyes as he watched as his mate walked into the room after undergoing her pregnancy test with Dr. Amann. "Did everything go okay? Should I be worried about something?"

"It was fine . . . It was practically painless, so don't you worry your pretty little head," said Amanda as she walked over to stand right next to the chair he was sitting in. "He says that he should have the results ready for us in five minutes, so we're in for a little wait babe."

"Five minutes huh?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow. "I see . . . We're only five minutes away from finding out if Alanna would be getting a sibling or not."

"Yeah . . . but it's all so sudden you know," muttered Amanda as a look of disbelief came over her face. "We've only stared having sex just a little over a month ago and now here we are waiting to see if I'm carrying a baby or not."

"You know what they say babe . . ." said Randy with a smirk. "You can become a parent in just one night of fun in the sack."

"Are you thinking back to our first time mister?" asked Amanda with a blunt look on her face as she stared the Viper down.

"It was a memorable night babe . . ." said Randy with a chuckle as he looked up at her. "You can't blame me for thinking back to that night . . ."

"I guess I can't really . . . it was a fun night after all," said Amanda as she looked down at her stomach. ". . . I could actually be having a little person growing inside of me right now . . ."

"Why do you sound so worried?" asked Randy as he looked at her unsurely.

"Because I'm about to find out if I'm carrying my first child or not . . ." Amanda answered him instantly, her voice going an octave higher as she spoke. "And to top it all off . . . If I am pregnant, then that would mean I would be carrying a vampire baby. A vampire baby. . . How in the world do you prepare for that kind of responsibility?"

"I see . . ." said Randy as he stood back up and turned to face her, grabbing both of her hands in his as he did. "Look babe . . . I know this is all new to you, but trust me . . . everything is going to be okay. You shouldn't be worry about this."

"Are you sure?" asked Amanda, her uncertainty evident in her voice as she again looked down at her stomach. "Having your very first child is something to worry about if you ask me."

"I'm very sure . . .," said Randy as he pecked her forehead. "And besides, if you are pregnant, then you have a whole bunch of people to call on if you need help with the child . . . friends, family, even me."

"You?" asked Amanda with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course me. I am the father after all . . ." said Randy as he pulled her into his arms. "Plus, I do have a child from another marriage. So technically, I do have more experience than you in the child caring department, thank you very much."

"Oh really . . . says the guy that wasn't around during the first few months of his ex-wife's pregnancy . . ." said Amanda with a chuckle as she placed a hand on her hip. "Who's also clueless on what the pregnancy symptoms for female vampires may entail."

"Okay . . . so you got me there on that one," said Randy as he rolled his head back for a minute. "But don't you worry; I promise you that I will always be here for you and our unborn child throughout this pregnancy. You have my word."

"Well . . . that's good to know," said Amanda with a smirk as she heard footsteps coming from the other room. "If I am pregnant after all . . . There is the possibility that I'm not and just suffering from some incurable disease."

"And if you're not pregnant and you're just suffering from some incurable disease that's new to our kind, then I'll still be with you no matter what . . ." said Randy as he kissed her forehead again.

"Oh that's so sweet of you to say . . ." said Amanda with a smile as she pat his cheek.

". . . As long as you're not contagious." finished Randy as a smirk came across his face, which earned him a small slap to the same cheek in the process. "If you are contagious . . . well sorry, I will have you quarantined until I figure something out."

"You are unbelievable . . ." said Amanda as she shook her head in disapproval at him just as Dr. Amann walked back into the room.

"Nah . . . I just know when to get in a good sarcastic pun," said Randy with a shrug as he turned to the good doctor. "So Doc, what's the verdict? Is my baby here pregnant or not?"

"Well for starters . . . Amanda isn't infected with a contagious incurable disease that's new to the vampire race, so you don't have to worry about quarantining her Randy . . ." said Doctor Amann as he took a seat on his bed.

"Well thank the heavens for that . . ." said Amanda as she slapped Randy's chest playfully. "But am I . . . you know . . ."

"Pregnant?" asked Dr. Amann as he weaved his fingers. "Well . . . after examining the results of your test Amanda, it is definitely safe to say that you two can expect a little one running around in another eight months. Congratulations."

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

"_Oh . . . my . . . . God . . ."_

My inner me sums up what I am thinking in my head in one simple phrase as I digest the news Randy and I were just given. The pain in my gut only helps to annunciate the doctor's news even more as I brought a hand to my stomach . . .

My stomach . . . which will be carrying a growing living being until it is delivered in eight months.

"She's actually pregnant?" Randy asks the doctor again, a big ol' grin forming along is face as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yep . . . I checked the results three times to see if there were any mistakes," says Dr. Amann as he shook his head. "I can tell you with a 100% guarantee that your mate here is pregnant and carrying your child Randy."

"Wow . . ." Randy says as he lets out a loud breath as he sneaks me a quick look before turning back to the doctor. "Thanks Doc, for doing this for us."

"No problem . . . Its' part of the job after all," he tells us with a shrug. "Some of the producers are coming up here to meet with me in a half hour, so . . ."

"Oh . . . no problem, we were just about to leave anyway," says Randy as he point his thumb to the door. "Let's go babe . . . "

"Oh sure . . ." I say quickly as I keep my hand on my stomach. "Thanks again Doc."

"No problem you two . . . Have a good day now!" calls Doc Amann as we reach the door.

"Babe . . . Are you okay?" Randy asks me with a smirk on his face as we step into the hallway after exiting the suite.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine," I tell him as I let a small smile start to form on my face. "I'm just letting the fact that I'm actually pregnant with my first child sink in."

"Are you excited?" Randy asks me as he childishly pokes me in the arm.

"Quit with that will ya?" I mumble with a playful scowl as I swatted his hand away. "I'm already feeling bad with the morning sickness as it is. I don't need you to add on to my troubles by bugging me with your childish poking."

"Okay . . . I'm sorry," he tells me with a small pout as we walk over to the elevators. "I shouldn't be annoying the mother of my second child. You may put me in a chokehold if I'm not careful."

"Thank you . . ." I tell him with a nod of my head as I press the button for the elevators. "Now that I think about it, I can't really go back into the ring while I have a baby on board. That would be too risky."

"I know . . ." Randy tells me with a small sigh as the elevator doors to our left open up. "You could probably still serve as Evolution's valet until your baby bump really starts showing, but after that, well . . . you're staying backstage, no ifs, ands or buts about it. You hear me?"

"Aw . . . you're acting overly protective again . . ." I say with a small pout as I pressed the button for our floor.

"Hey! Can you blame me?" he asks me with a small smirk as he came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. "You're carrying precious cargo babe. That basically gives me the reason to be overly protective with you. I'm just being a good father."

"Just don't go overboard okay?" I ask with a sheepish look on my face as we reach our floor. "You can be protective, but you can't be TOO protective that it's borderline smothering okay?"

"That's fine by me . . ." says Randy as the doors open up to reveal Hunter and Stephanie with their luggage in hand. "Oh . . . hey guys!"

"Randy! 'Manda!" says Stephanie as we stepped out of the elevator. "We were looking for you two. We stopped by your suite, but you weren't there."

"Oh yeah . . . we went to go pay a little visit to Dr. Amann." answers Randy as he let out a small whistle.

"Really?" asks Hunter as he raised an eyebrow. "Why? Out of everyone on the roster, you two should be visiting the Doc the least."

"Yeah well . . . things change when your mate shows pregnancy symptoms Hunter, things change." says Randy with a shake of his head, making the other vampire couple look at us in absolute shock.

"No way . . . pregnancy symptoms?" asks Stephanie as she turns to me. "And the visit to Dr. Amann . . . then that would mean you went to him for a test right?"

"Yep . . . and the test came back positive," I say with a smile as I pat my belly. "I'm pregnant you two."

"OOOFAH!" says Hunter, using one of his signature phrases to show his shock. "Well then . . . Oh shit, you actually let Randy fuck you after all, huh 'Manda? It actually happened! Thank the heavens yes!"

"Seriously Hunter, really?" Randy asks him in shock as he shot him a nasty look while Steph and I fell into a fit of laughter. "Did you really have to go there? Did you REALLY have to go there?"

"What? I couldn't help myself," says Hunter as he let out a small chuckle. "The line was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You know me? I can never turn away from a good pun."

"Well congratulations on the new baby . . ." says Stephanie with a grin as she gave me a small hug. "Wait . . . Have you told anyone else about the pregnancy yet?"

"Not yet . . . we're off to share the news now with the others." I tell her with a smirk as I point down the hallway.

"Well . . . even though this will definitely change up the Evolution storyline a bit, I think we can make it work in the end," says Hunter with a shrug as he and Stephanie step into the elevators. "We'll see you in the next city you two."

"Bye!" I tell them with a wave as the doors closed up.

". . . So babe, who do we tell our big news to first?" Randy asks me with a smirk as he takes my hand in his. "There're so many people to choose from."

"It would take us a while to get through everyone we know individually . . ." I say with a small scowl as I place my free hand on my hip. "How about we just gather everyone in one room and tell them the news there?"

"That's a nice idea, but how exactly do you plan to do that?" he asks me as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Simple . . ." I tell him with a smirk as I take out my phone. "All I need to do is just call up one simple number."

"One number?" he asks me as I look through my contacts and press the one I want.

"Yep . . ." I say as I hear the sounds of someone picking up from the other end of the line as I bring my phone close to my ear. "Hey sis, are you there?"

"Yeah . . . It's me sis," she tells me with a chuckle as I put her on speakerphone. "What can I do you for big sis?"

"Where are you right now?" I ask, hoping she was somewhere with the others.

"I'm downstairs in the gym with Wade and the others. . . . You should see all the guys. Besides Cody, the guys here are nursing some major hangovers down here," she tells me as she lets out another chuckle from her end. "Now that I think about it, where are you two? You should be down here working out with the rest of us by now."

"Oh . . . we'll be there in a minute," I say with a small smirk. "Just make sure that none of the others leave the room before we get there. Randy and I have some news to share with the rest of you guys."

"Alright . . . I'll make sure no one leaves from my end . . . I'll see you guys in a few." she tells me before ending the call. Randy shakes his head at me as I look up at him, which only makes my smirk grow a little bigger.

"That was so simple . . . Why the hell didn't I think of that?" he asks me with a shake of his head as I press the button for the elevators.

"Probably because you were still thinking about Hunter's comment about you finally fucking me," I say with a smirk as the elevator doors slide open. "Just let it go Randy."

"I can't let that go . . . He messed with my man pride. I have to get him back for that." he tells me with a defiant look on his face as he steps into the cart just before the doors could close.

"You men and your man pride . . ." I say with a shake of my head as I press the button for the lobby, but then the vomiting feeling comes back to me again stronger than ever. ". . . But before I can criticize you any further, I must upchuck once again."

And with that, I run at human speed out of the elevator and down the hallway toward our suite, knowing full well that if I didn't get to the toilet soon, I would have to owe the hotel one new spread of carpet.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"C'mon boys, snap out of it!" said Lita as she looked at the group of men before her. "How many drinks did you guys have while you were out last night anyway?"

"A whole lot . . ." said Sheamus with a grin as he kept a hand on his aching forehead. ". . . And I don't regret my decision to drink a lot, at all."

"Well I do . . ." grumbled John as he slowly shook his head. ". . . Next time I ask you guys 'Should I have another shot of whisky?' when I already had drunk seven shots . . . tell me NO, dammit!"

"It was nice to see you loosen up a bit Johnny Boy," said Edge as he grimaced in pain due to the raging headache that was bothering him. ". . . Even if you had to get drunk to do it."

"You guys are lucky that vampirism has made Cody and Randy unable to get drunk like the rest of you fools," muttered Alicia as she let Kofi lean his head on her shoulder. "If it weren't for them, we could have probably have been watching your drunken asses get arrested after making a ruckus downtown on the early morning news."

"Hmm . . . that would have been fun to watch . . ." muttered Ted as he sat on the ground next to Kelly. "But it probably wouldn't compare to how much trouble we would be in if the higher ups saw that kind of news on TV."

"Hunter, Steph, and especially Vince would have all your heads, and all your paychecks, if that happened," said Monica with a smirk as she took a seat on the empty bench-press. "Cody and Randy would probably get the same wrath, but to a lesser extent."

"Or we could have been in more trouble since they know we CAN'T get drunk." said Cody as he rolled his shoulder. "They would probably pin the blame on the both of us because we couldn't stop you guys from making complete idiots of yourselves in public."

"Alright . . . I have an easy solution for that is it ever happens," said Sheamus as he raised a hand. "You and Randy officially have permission, well at least mine, to knock us out if we ever try to make fools of ourselves in public if we get very intoxicated. How's that?"

"Are you serious Sheamus?" asked John as he turned to the Irish superstar.

"Ha ha . . . Very." answered Sheamus, his face going all serious as he spoke.

"Well that's different . . ." muttered Wade as he crossed his arms. "And speaking of Randy, where is the resident snake couple anyway Monica? They should have been here at least a good hour ago."

"Amanda said they were coming down in a minute . . ." said Monica as she turned to the door. "She also said that they have some big news to share with us once they got down here."

"I wonder what the big news could be . . ." said Lita as a thoughtful look came across her face.

"Maybe you should ask them now, cause look who's coming our way now," said Ted as Amanda and Randy walked through the door. "And hey . . . you guys aren't even dressed to work out anyway."

"Yeah . . . we ran into a little change of plans along the way . . ." said Randy as he scratched the back of his neck, just as Edge sniffed the air a bit.

"Um . . . why do I smell the scent of vomit this early in the morning?" asked the Rated R Superstar as he turned to the snake couple with a peculiar look in his eye. "I didn't smell any vomit before you walked in here."

"Yeah . . . the vomit smell is coming from me, sorry." said Amanda a tad guiltily as she brought a hand to her mouth. "I guess mouthwash doesn't really hide the scent from werewolves after all."

"Sis . . . you vomited this morning?" asked Monica as she looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Well . . . it all started with a whole bunch of pains in my stomach . . . and then the vomiting happened . . ." started Amanda as she began to delve into her story.

". . . And so we went to Dr. Amann to see if he could figure out what was going on with Amanda because vampires usually don't vomit or have abdominal pains." continued Randy as he wrapped an arm around his mate.

"What did the good old Doc say?" asked Kaitlyn as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . it wasn't' some incurable disease that's new to the vampire race, which some people originally thought it was . . ." said Amanda as she shot Randy a narrowed eyed glare, which the Viper conveniently looked away from. "Instead . . ."

"Instead what?" asked Layla as she weaved her fingers together. "What did the Doc say was wrong with you? Don't leave us hanging."

"Well . . . to put it simply, expect a little snake of our own running around by this time next year." said Randy as he let a small smirk come across his face, his sentence instantly confusing the group as soon as he spoke the words, except for Monica, who looked at them wide-eyed.

"Uh . . . come again?" asked John as he looked at his two old friends utterly confused. "What was that sentence of yours' supposed to mean Randy?"

"I guess saying the news cryptically didn't work after all . . ." muttered Amanda as she let a small smirk come across her face. "I'll just cut to the chase to make it simpler for you guys. . . I'm pregnant."

The news shocked the wrestlers into silence, the news shocking Monica the most. It shocked her so much that she instantly fainted to the ground, shocking everyone in the room, especially her werewolf boyfriend.

"Oh crap Monica!" exclaimed Wade as he knelt down at her side. "She actually fainted!"

"I think the shock of finding out that she's going to be an aunt got to her." said John as everyone looked on at the out cold younger twin.

"Her brain waves are fine . . ." said Amanda as she let out a small breath. "She'll come too any minute now."

And just as she said that, Monica sat upright so fast that she almost hit Wade square in the jaw with her forehead, her eyes still wide-eyed from the sudden news her sister and old friend gave her and their group.

"You're pregnant?!" Monica practically shouted as she looked at the snake couple with a big grin on her face.

"Yep . . . and that means you are going to be an aunt in eight months sis," said Amanda as she knelt down beside her. ". . . And are you okay sis, because you fainted right on the spot when I told you I was with child the first time around."

"Yeah I'm fine . . ." she said with a smirk as she waved it off. "I was just really shocked the first time around . . . Oh . . . Sorry Wade. I almost hit you in the jaw with my forehead."

"It's okay . . ." said Wade as he waved it off. "I'm used to it."

"So wait . . . the baby's due in eight months?" asked Lita as she looked on with a grin.

"Yeah . . . Probably by the end of the year or the beginning of next year most likely," said Amanda as she gently patted her belly. "So yeah . . . I won't be actively wrestling for a while."

"Huh . . . then that means the rest of us Divas won't have to suffer from your AKO for at least a good year," said Layla with a relieved breath. "I'm sorry 'Manda, but you seriously know how to kick a person really hard in the head without giving them a concussion, even when you drink that suppressant potion Natalya whipped up for you."

"Eh . . . it's a gift." said Amanda with a small shrug.

"So you've finally decided to give Alanna a sibling after all huh Randy?" asked John with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Hey? Technically, we didn't actually plan this," said Randy as he put his hands up in self-defense. "But, we'll take it anyway."

"I'm just actually glad to hear you finally got some action for the first time in months," said Edge as he high-fived the Viper. "I was starting to feel bad for you man, but hey! You finally tamed the Anaconda."

Just for that statement, Lita slapped Edge right on the back of his head, aggravating his headache.

"Thank you . . ." said Amanda with a sad smirk as she turned to the redheaded werewolf.

"No problem . . ." said Lita with a smirk as Edge continued to wince in pain from the head slap. "But we have to get on to more pressing matters."

"And what could that be?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you picking as the baby's godparents?" asked Lita as she looked at the two expectantly. Everyone else looked at Randy and Amanda withy the same looks on their faces, making the snake couple looked at them sheepishly in return.

"_What have we got ourselves into babe?"_ Amanda telepathically sent to her mate as she looked at the group wide eyed.

"_A whole lot of trouble in the next eight months babe," _Randy thought back as he out his hand in his pockets. "_A whole lot of trouble . . ."_

**And so it has begun . . . A little bun in the over for the snake couple. **

**Please review!**


	9. Telling the Family

Chapter 9: Telling the Family

_**Randy's POV**_

"It was nice for Stephanie and Hunter to give us a few days off so that we could tell our families the big news," I hear my mate say with a smirk as I drive us into the St. Louis city limits, the sun setting right behind the city skyline as we continued to travel along the road. "It's nice to be in our hometown again, even if it is for a good three days . . . and the best part is . . . it's a weekend."

"Yep . . . and then we have to jet off to England for the Revenge Tour," I say with a smirk as I continued to look out onto the road ahead of me. "But first we have to deal with the Raw before the tour first . . . Babe, do you think you can handle being in the air for so long with that bad case of morning sickness you have?"

"Hmm . . . I'll manage," she tells me with a shrug as I turn off at an exit. "Besides, I can always throw up on you if I need to."

"That's disgusting babe," I tell her with a playful pout as I shake my head. "I'm not your personal barf bag. . . If you actually do plan to throw up on me while on the flight, then I'm going to ask for a seat away from you. I'm warning you now."

"Mean, but fair enough . . ." she tells me with a chuckle as I turn onto a familiar main street. "We're going to your parents' place first?"

"Yeah . . . their place is closer, so I figured why not?" I tell her with a shrug as I looked out at all the shops that lined the street. "I hope they're home . . ."

"Oh . . . they're home alright," 'Manda tells me with a smirk as she brought a hand to her temple. "My parents, Sam, Alanna, and Josh, are all there too, so thankfully we won't really have to travel far to deliver our good news."

"Well that's good to hear . . ." I say with a smirk as I turn onto the street which my parents' house was on. "We're basically killing two birds with one stone here . . ."

"If you say so . . ." she tells me with a smirk as I see my parents' house up on the next block. "There it is."

"Yeah, and it looks like our arrival hasn't gone unnoticed." says 'Manda as we drive up to the house to see Alanna and Sam looking at us from their spot on the porch.

"Aw . . . they sent a welcoming party out for us," I say with a chuckle as I pull up along the curb in front of the house. "Well then . . . let's not keep them waiting."

I cut the ignition and take off my seatbelt before I open the door and step out on to the road, but by the time I step foot onto the sidewalk, Alanna was already latching herself onto my legs in a strong hug, practically holding me in place. . . . Wow my daughter loves to hug my legs.

"Well that didn't take too long . . ." I hear Amanda say as I look down at the smiling child. "How have you been doing Alanna?"

"Good!" she tells 'Manda with a cheeky smile as she turns to her. "Welcome back 'Manda! Welcome back Daddy!"

"Hi my little lady," I tell her with a grin as I pick her up in my arms. "You haven't been giving your mother too much trouble while I've been away now have ya?"

"Oh don't worry Randy," I hear my ex say with a smirk as she walks over to us. "Alanna's been a good girl while you've been out on the road."

"Yeah . . . only because you've always been spoiling her." I say with a smirk as Alanna leans her head onto my shoulder.

"I haven't always been spoiling her . . ." says Sam as an unsure look comes across her face.

"Yeah . . . that look on your face tells me otherwise," I say with a chuckle. "C'mon let's go inside to see the others."

"Sam, you got to admit. . . You do have a tendency to spoil Alanna. You sometimes go overboard when you do it . . ." Amanda says with a sheepish look on her face as we walk along the walkway and up to the porch.

"No I don't . . . do I?" she asks uncertainly as we reach the door. "Do I really spoil Alanna that much?"

"I don't mind it . . ." says Alanna as she looks at her mom with a smile.

"Of course you don't . . ." I say with a chuckle as the door opens up to reveal my mother right behind it. ". . . It's because you like being spoiled by your mom right?"

"Randy, Amanda, what a surprise?" my mom tells us with a big smile as she greets us all with hugs. "I didn't expect you two to be back in town this early. . . Is Monica with you two?"

"Nope; it's just us this time around . . ." Amanda tells her with a smirk as we walk into the foyer. "We came back for the weekend because we had some news to share with the rest of you."

"Did my son get himself suspended again?" my mom asks her bluntly as a serious look came across her face, one the one that usually warned of groundings and other punishments when I would get myself into trouble when I was younger.

"Mom . . . I didn't get myself suspended again . . . We're here to share good news this time around. I swear." I tell her with a sheepish smirk on my face as I put Alanna back down on the ground.

"Really?" she asks me with an eyebrow raised as she crosses her arms, her serious look still on her face as she stared me down. "Really son? I know you're telling the truth. I just want to hear you say it out of your mouth to make it certain."

"Yea . . . I promise I'm not lying. What 'Manda and I have to share with the rest of you guys is something that you, dad, and 'Manda's parents will be thrilled about once we tell you. You have my word." I say with a smile as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine . . ." she tells me in defeat as she unfolds her arms. "Come on in to the kitchen you two. We were just having dinner when you showed up."

"What did you make Elaine?" Amanda asks her curiously as we follow her down the hallway, the scent of pork easily hitting our noses.

"Pork chops . . ." she tells us with a smile as she looks over her shoulder. "Unfortunately, I had no idea that you were coming today, so I didn't make enough for you guys. Sorry."

"That's alright Mom. We ate on the road anyway." I tell her with a shrug as we walk into the kitchen to see Josh, Dad, and Amanda's parents sitting around the large table still chowing down on their food.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Amanda says with a small smile as she walked over to the table.

"Aw . . . It's good to see you again Amanda." says Calypso as she gives her daughter a hug before turning to me. "Randy, how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing great." I tell her with a smile as I give her a hug in greeting.

"Hey Randy, where's my other daughter?" asks Akbar as I give him a friendly handshake. "Whenever you guys are back in town, she's usually not that far behind you two."

"She's still traveling with the roster. We came back here ourselves to deliver some news, that's all . . ." answers Amanda as she gives my dad a hug.

"You didn't get suspended again now did ya?" my dad asks me as he gives me the same serious look mom gave me earlier. "Suspensions aren't good for you mister."

"That was the same question mom asked me earlier and so I'll give you the same answer I gave her, dad," I tell him as I let out a small breath. "No, I didn't come back to tell you that I got suspended from work. Amanda and I are here came here today to share some good news with the rest of you."

"What's your good news daddy?" asks Alanna as she walks back to her seat next to Josh.

"Well Alanna . . . how can I say it . . ." I tell her with a smirk as I brought a hand to my neck. "How about I ask you this question first? How do you feel about having another sibling?"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Another sibling?" asked the seven year old as she looked at her father curiously. The adults, on the other hand, looked at the snake couple expectantly as soon as Randy's question left his mouth.

"Yep . . . another sibling . . ." said Randy as he wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist. "How would you feel about becoming an older sister?"

"Oh my goodness . . ." said Elaine as she began to put the pieces together. She then reached over to Calypso, who was sitting right next to her, and grasped her hand as if it was a lifeline. "Calpyso, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?"

"Possibly . . ." said the dreadlocks wearing woman as she looked at her daughter with shock in her eyes. "Amanda honey, are you . . . carrying a baby in your belly right now?"

"Yes . . ." said the Anaconda as a big smile came across her face. "Yes, I am pregnant Mom, which means you and Dad are going to be first time grandparents in eight months."

"I'm going to be a grandfather . . . I'm actually going to be a grandfather," whispered Akbar as he looked at his daughter in utter shock.

"Join the club . . ." said Bob with a big grin on his face as he held out an invisible card to his friend. "I have your membership right here."

"Oh quit with that you . . ." said Akbar as he slapped Bob's hand away, sending Bob into a mini chuckle fit. "I don't need your jokes right now."

"So I'm finally going to be a grandmother . . ." said Calypso as she thought the idea over. "To be honest, between you and your siblings 'Manda, I thought Monica would be the one to give your father and I our first grandchild."

"To be honest, I was thinking the exact same way . . ." said Amanda with a sheepish look on her face as Randy kissed the side of her head.

"I'm . . . I'm going to have a sibling?" asked Alanna as her eyes slowly widened as she processed the news.

"Yes Alanna honey, you're going to be a big sister . . ." said Sam with a smile as she patted her on the shoulder.

"In eight months, you're going to have a little brother or a little sister." added Josh as he went back to eating his food.

"I won't be an only child anymore . . . This is great!" said Alanna as a big smile came across her face. ". . . Now Mommy won't have to spoil me so much that Daddy would have to complain about it."

"I thought you like being spoiled by me." said Sam as she looked at her daughter in slight shock.

"It gets stale sometimes . . ." said Alanna with a small shrug, making Randy let out a small laugh in the process.

"Well then, it's decided . . ." said Sam with a small shrug as she leaned back into her seat. "I won't spoil you that much anymore."

"Yeah . . . let's see how long that will last," muttered Josh as he let out a small whistle, which only resulted in him getting a slap from Sam to the back of his head. "OW!"

"Randy . . . do your siblings know that you and Amanda are expecting a child yet?" asked Elaine as she took her empty plate over to the sink.

"Nope . . . we haven't got around to telling them yet." said Randy as he took out his cell phone. "I should probably do it now."

"Mom . . . is Mason still in town?" asked Amanda as she turned back to her parents.

"Nope . . . he just left town to work on a case over in Kansas City. He's going to be gone for a few days at least." answered Calypso as she walked over to the sink with both hers and Akbar's plates.

"Well . . . looks like I'm going to have to tell him the good news over the phone as well." said Amanda as she took out her phone.

"Hey Randy . . . what do you think the gender of the child is going to be this time around?" asked Josh as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Boy" Randy answered him bluntly as he began looking through his contacts list.

"Oh really?" asked Amanda as she turned to her mate with an eyebrow raised. "You're hoping that the baby growing in my belly will be a boy."

"Well yeah . . ." said Randy as he looked at her with a smirk. "You know, just to even things out a bit."

"I see where this is going . . ." said Calypso with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "You're not really into the idea of guys being outnumbered by girls in the family huh?"

"What?" asked Randy as he looked at Amanda's mom in slight shock. "It's not that . . . honest."

"Don't worry . . . I've been where you are Randy," said Akbar as a thoughtful look on his face. "I grew up the youngest out of six kids, and all my siblings are girls. Plus, I had more aunts than uncles . . . yeah; the female gene is very prevalent in my side of the family."

"And considering the fact that you're the youngest between you and your five sisters, it's safe to say that you were the victim of many dressup occasions that involved tea parties and dolls huh?" asked Bob as he and Josh threatened to go into a chuckle fit.

"You just had to go there huh Bob . . ." asked Akbar as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You seriously had to go there."

"Sorry . . . it was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up." said Bob as he and Josh broke down into a fit of laughter. "But I do feel sorry for ya . . . suffering through all those years of girly torture, sheesh."

"What do you hope the baby's gender will be?" asked Sam as she turned to Amanda. "Boy or girl 'Manda?"

"Oh . . . pfft, definitely a girl," said the Anaconda as a small smirk came across her face. "I am so hoping it's a girl . . . I won't mind it all if the child ends up being a boy in the end, but I really hope it's will be a girl."

"I guess we'll see what the baby will be when you have to do a sonogram in a few months . . ." said Randy with a shrug as he looked at his mate. "But I'm still hoping for a boy."

"Guys . . . when do your bosses want you back at work?" asked Sam as she raised an eyebrow at the snake couple.

"Monday," answered Randy as he took a seat at the table. "Our bosses don't need us for the show tapings on Tuesday, so we're going to be jetting off on a flight to Glasgow that night for the Revenge Tour over in Europe."

"Did you buy your tickets to Glasgow yet?" asked Sam as she continued to probe her ex for answers.

"Not yet . . . we were planning to do that this weekend. Why do you ask?" asked Amanda as she turned to Sam. "Is something on your mind Sam?"

"I was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to skip the Revenge Tour this year 'Manda . . ." said Sam as she reluctantly answered the Anaconda's question. "Morning sickness is a killer on female vampires during the early stages of pregnancy, especially if you go flying on any kind of aircraft."

"Do you have another reason for why you want Amanda to stay back here in the U.S. and skip the Revenge Tour?" Randy asked his ex as he shot her a curious look. "I can sense that your holding something back Sam."

"The European Tour you do every year only lasts for a week and half, with Raw and SmackDown filmed in London right?" asked Sam as she looked at the two. "Since Amanda can't actively wrestle while pregnant, I figured she could use the next week and a half to learn from me and Elaine all she needs to know in the ways of vampire pregnancy."

"Well . . . with the long travel schedule throughout the year, it doesn't really leave me that much time to learn the ways of vampire parenting huh," said Amanda as a thoughtful look came across her face. "Missing the Revenge Tour could really give me some time to learn the ropes on the whole concept."

"Plus your pregnancy would give you a nice reason to stay back in St. Louis during that time. You know . . . to really catch up on the things you missed back here." said Calypso as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Hmm . . . Evolution can live without its valet for the next two weeks can it?" asked Amanda with a smirk as she turned to her mate. "I'm . . . I'm actually into the idea Randy."

". . . And I'm 100% with you all the way . . ." said Randy with a small smile as he looked her in the eye. ". . . With Sam and my mom here teaching you the ropes, you'll definitely be in capable hands."

"Now the question is this son," said Bob as he out on his cowboy hat. "Can you two handle being separated for that long? Two weeks is a long time you know."

"Bob . . . let them worry about that when the time comes," said Elaine as she slapped him on his shoulder. She then turned her attention back onto the snake couple. "Now then . . . don't you two have some calls to make?"

"That we do . . ." said Randy as he walked over to the exit. "Coming 'Manda?"

"Right behind ya . . ." said Amanda as she followed him out the room, ready to call up their siblings to tell them the good news.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; a few hours later**_

"I see someone's ready for bed . . ." I say with a chuckle as I walk out of my bathroom to see Randy taking off his shirt as he sat along his side of the bed we shared. "Sleepy Mr. Viper?"

"Not as long as you're here . . ." he tells me with a smirk as I walk over to him. "Is that one of my shirts you're wearing?"

"Why yes it is. . ." I say with a smirk as I looked down at I was wearing. I was wearing just a pair of black shorts and Randy's favorite Rams jersey, which actually had his own last name on it and was given to him by one of the current players on the team a year ago. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind it at all . . .' he tells me with a smirk as I stand right in front of him. "I actually like the idea of you wearing stuff that has my name on it. It shows people that you are mine, and no one else's."

"You are so possessive . . ." I say sarcastically as I let Randy pull me onto his lap so that I was straddling his waist.

"Only when it comes to you babe, only when it comes to you . . ." he tells me with a smile as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Babe . . . you sitting like this is giving me some pretty naughty ideas right now . . ."

"Calm your horny ass down will ya?" I say with a smirk as I begin to untangle myself from his body, but Randy wraps his arms around my waist before I could move any further. "You really have an active sex drive huh?"

"Only when the time calls for it . . ." he tells me with a chuckle as I feel his fingers along the hem of my shirt. "I really do like this shirt, so I'm not going to rip it off your body."

"Oh . . . so you're just going to gently take it off of me?" I say with a smirk as I grabbed his wrists, holding his hands in place before they have a chance to reach under my shirt. "Really . . ."

"Babe . . . Don't try to play hard to get," he tells me with a smirk as he lays down on the bed. "You know you want it as much as I do?"

"Want what?" I asked innocently as I traced a finger along his hard abs. "What do you really think I want just as much as you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks me with a smirk as he points to his crotch. "You're actually sitting on it to tell you the truth."

"Oh yeah . . . this," I say with a small smirk as I began to grind my lower half against his. He lets out a low moan as he let his head roll back, the friction I was making between us making his manhood begin to grow. "How does it feel baby?"

"Damn it feels so fucking good . . ." he whispers to me, his eyes completely closed as he continues to enjoy our little foreplay.

"No more bad language from you mister," I say with a small scowl on my face as I stop my grinding. "I don't want to hear you speak that bad language when the baby's around you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am . . ." he tells me with a nod of his head as he sits back up. "Now . . . can you please go back to that amazing grinding you were doing a few seconds ago? I was just really getting into it."

"Yeah . . . no; I'm tired . . ." I say with a smirk as I unwound myself from his body. "I'm going to bed now."

"Babe . . . you can't leave me unsatisfied like that!" I hear him say in utter shock as I prep my side of the bed.

"I can, and I just did," I say with a smirk as I crawled under the sheets and snuggled into my pillow, turning off the lights with my mind as I did. "Good night babe . . ."

"You are so mean . . ." I hear him whisper in my ear as I feel his body right next to mine under the sheets. "Did you hear that son? Your mom's being mean to your dad here."

"Are you already talking to our unborn child while he's still in my womb?" I ask in mild surprise as I turn to him. "And who told you to address the kid as a guy when we have no idea if the gender is going to be a guy or a girl?"

"Hey . . . in my opinion, I think the baby is going to be a boy. I'm just saying that now," he tells me with a shrug as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "And besides, I can't talk to my unborn child? Is it that bad to talk to someone that's not even around yet?"

"It's not bad . . . it's just weird." I tell him with a shrug.

"Babe, don't knock it till you try it," he tells me with a kiss to the cheek. "Trust me, you'll end up doing the same thing once your baby bump really starts showing."

"We'll see . . ." I say with a smirk as I brought a hand to my face to stifle a yawn. "Good night Randy."

"Good night Sexual Needs Neglector . . ." I hear Randy say with a smirk as his chin rests upon my shoulder.

"Oh really?" I ask with a small scowl, before hitting him hard in his balls with my elbow. "Am I a Sexual Needs Neglector now?"

"No . . . you're a Manhood Basher now," he tells me as he winces in pain before jumping out of bed to head straight for the bathroom. "I got to go!"

"Need to check on the status of your bruised manhood now huh?" I ask with a smirk as Randy reaches the door.

"That, and the fact that I really have to pee." he tells me squeamishly as runs into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. . . .Sometimes, I really like torturing that poor man.

**You got to love it when the soon to be parents bicker in a comedic manner . . .**

**Please review!**


	10. Seperation Pt 1

Chapter 10: Seperation Pt. 1

_**Normal POV; Sunday afternoon**_

"Ready to head back to work babe?" asked Amanda with a smirk as she kept her eyes on the road, the airport appearing in the near distance as the sun above them began to set.

"Maybe . . ." Randy answered her with a small sigh as he continued to look out at the area surrounding them through his passenger side window. "But I would have felt a lot better if you would have let me drive your Camaro to the airport instead of you doing it yourself."

"My Camaro, my rules," Amanda answered him with a shrug as she kept both her hands on the wheel. "You'll get your chance eventually Mr. Viper."

"But I already let you drive my Bentley . . ." argued Randy as he turned to his mate with a playful pout on his face. "Isn't that enough to let me drive your Camaro?"

"You only let me drive your Bentley once, and that was to make sure you wouldn't crash the car when you were going through one of your anger episodes during the last winter season." countered Amanda as shook her head. "Since you weren't even in the right state of mind that night, I don't count that time. . . So we're technically still on a clean slate when it comes to driving each other's cars babe."

"I hate it when you get all technical with me . . . it makes my head hurt." Randy said sarcastically as Amanda turned off on the exit that led to the airport.

"You'll get over it babe," said Amanda with a chuckle as she continued to look forward. "Maybe the cabin pressure will do you some good."

"Yeah . . . I doubt it," said Randy as he shook his head. ". . . I can't believe I have to spend the next two weeks away from you . . ."

"Aw . . . miss me already baby?" Amanda asked in a childish tone as she drove through the airport's entrance. "It's only going to be for two weeks Randy . . . Once the Revenge Tour is over, you can get on a flight back here to St. Louis and back to me. We'll only be separated for a little while."

"I know that . . . but this is going to be the longest time we'll be separated from each other since our relationship started." muttered Randy, saying the last part under his breath as Amanda drove them toward the main terminal. Unfortunately for him, his mate easily heard his last sentence.

"Randy . . . it's usually the girl that suffers from the separation issues in the relationship, not the guy," Amanda told him bluntly as she drove up the ramp that led to the terminal's departure section. "Just relax . . . everything is going to be okay alright?"

"I know I know . . ." said Randy as he let out a chuckle. "With you being pregnant and all, I guess I'm just worried that something will happen to you while I'm away."

"Let's hope that never happens, for both of our sakes," said Amanda as she pulled up by the curb of the terminal's departure hall. "But if anything does happen, I'm sure someone in our family will call you immediately to tell you what's happened."

"That's so reassuring . . ." said Randy with a smirk as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He walked over to the Camaro's trunk and popped it open with ease. He grabbed his duffel bag and his suitcase out of the trunk and closed the trunk with a thud, turning around to see Amanda watching him with a small smirk on her face. "No kiss goodbye?"

"Oh . . . you wanted one?" asked Amanda in mock shock as Randy wrapped his free hand around her waist. "I had no idea . . ."

"Oh you're funny . . ." Randy said sarcastically as he leaned his head down to hers. "Make it a good one babe . . . I won't be seeing you for two weeks after all."

"I know, I know . . ." said Amanda with a smirk as she leaned up to him. She lightly pecked his lips before leaning in for a deep kiss, one that saw the two wrapping themselves in each other's arms as they continued their kiss, which lasted until the sounds of cameras flashing got their attention. The two slowly broke away and turned around to see a few teenage fans still snapping away with their cameras and cell phones. One dark look from Randy was enough to scare the teens away and back to their respective families.

"Damn those kids . . ." muttered Randy as he continued to watch them as they ran off. "Don't they know it's rude to intrude on others' personal business?"

"C'mon . . . you probably would miss your flight if we continued making out here on the road," said Amanda with a smirk as she checked her watch. "You need to get moving anyway . . . your flight is supposed to leave in an hour remember?"

"Right, right . . ." said Randy as he let out a small breath. "I'll see you once the tour's over alright babe?"

"Sure thing . . ." answered Amanda as she pecked him on the lips. "Have fun, and don't let Batista get to you. I don't want to hear about you getting into a fistfight with that demon from the others, okay?"

"I'll try. . ." said Randy with a smirk as he grabbed his bags from the ground. He pecked his mate's lips one last time before walking over to the airport entrance. He turned back around just in time to see Amanda already in her car waving goodbye at him. He waved back at her with a small smile on his face before watching her drive off back toward the highway. He then turned back around and took a deep breath, knowing very well that he'll be without his mate for the next two weeks.

* * *

_**Next day; 45 minutes before Monday Night Raw**_

Randy walked through the backstage entrance of the arena to see it already filled with bustling activity. He soaked it all in as he checked in at the security desk and then began walking toward Evolution's locker room, ready to get his night over with considering who he had to specifically work with tonight.

"Hey Randy!" called Alicia as she appeared from the curtain area and ran over to him. "Do you have a minute?"

"Uh . . . I got some time. What's up?" asked the Viper as he hoisted his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Monica and Amanda's birthday is on May 31, and that's less than three weeks away," said the shape-shifter as she let out a small breath. "Do you have anything planned for that day so far?"

"Not yet . . ." said Randy as he shook his head, inwardly cursing himself for not realizing that the twins' birthday was so close. He seriously was going to have to start gift shopping soon or else the twins will definitely have his head. "Do you have anything planned yet for them?"

"Since the twins' birthday falls on a Saturday, the others and I are planning to throw them a party back in good old St. Louis," explained Alicia as she crossed her arms. "Wade already promised me that he'll keep Monica distracted that day until the time of the party. I just need you to do the same thing with Amanda. Don't let her know a thing. Don't even think about it if you can."

"Done," Randy answered her with a nod of his head. "How's the party planning going anyway?"

"It's been going smoothly so far," answered Alicia as she let out a small whistle. "But some of us may come up to you or Wade these next few days with questions on what the twins' like or don't like. . . Amanda and Monica both have a bit of a picky side to them, so we want to make sure the party's just right so that they won't be complaining about it afterward."

"Fine by me," said Randy as he did a small shrug. "I'll answer any questions you and the others may have."

"Good . . . I'll see you later." said Alicia as she began to run down toward the catering room. Randy watched her till she was out of sight before continuing on to his destination. He walked through a few hallways till he reached the door that had the word 'Evolution' on it. Batista's scent already surrounded the door, signaling that he was probably inside already, which Randy wasn't really too thrilled about. Randy let out a deep breath before grabbing the doorknob. He opened the door and walked in to see Batista dressed for business as he fiddled with his cufflinks, the Animal not even noticing the Viper's presence as he walked into the room. Batista didn't notice Randy at all till he smelled the Viper's scent beginning to linger within the room. He turned around to come face to face with him, instantly grimacing when he caught sight of him.

"I knew I smelled something bad once I got a good whiff of the air . . ." grumbled Batista as he continued to fiddle with his cufflinks.

"Hmm . . . you're not so bad yourself demon . . ." grumbled Randy as he dropped his duffle bag on the leather couch. "I smelled your stench all around the door outside."

"I was hoping it would scare you away," Batista said sarcastically as he began to fiddle with his shoes. "I guess I just have to try harder next time."

"Yeah . . . like your pitiful stench could bug me." said Randy as Hunter walked into the room dressed in a suit and with a garment bag in hand.

"Well . . . I see you two have at least managed some form of conversation," said Hunter as he walked over to Randy and handed him the garment bag. "This is for you . . . you got to wear it for tonight's opening segment."

"Oh good! A suit!" said Randy, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he took the garment bag. He took up his wrestling trunks and ran into the bathroom at vampire speed, coming out a mere two minutes later dressed in the suit that was given to him.

"What's next boss?" asked Batista as he crossed his arms, his stare going straight to Hunter as the other vampire checked his phone.

"Well . . . we're going to leave the arena for a little bit," answered Hunter as he put his phone away. "The opening segment will have the Shield come out to address the crowd first. Once they see us arrive to the arena in our limo, they'll come backstage to attack us, and that will be that for the segment."

"Do we get to have some retribution later in the night?" asked Randy with an eyebrow raised as he put a hand in his pocket.

"Well . . . I will announce during our segment later that we'll face the Shield in a rematch at Payback and the Shield will try to ambush us again . . ." said Hunter as the three walked into the hallway. "This will all lead up to Batista here challenging Reigns to a one on one match later in the night, that you and me would be interfering with Randy."

"And let me guess, the Hounds of Justice will stand tall at the end of the show?" asked Batista as they turned at the corner to head for the parking lot.

"Yep; that's about it," said Hunter with a shrug. "Hey! At least you guys get to change after this opening segment, so you won't have to stay in the suits for long."

"Oh great . . ." said Batista and Randy in unison, which made them suddenly look at each other in slight shock before turning away.

"See, reuniting Evolution was good for you two. You're even thinking alike now, like twins." said Hunter with a chuckle as the three turned the corner and walked into another hallway.

"Please don't you ever say that again . . ." grumbled Batista as he shook his head at Hunter. "Me and Orton becoming friends is as likely as pigs growing wings."

"I guess 'Manda was right. I'll never understand you two," said Hunter as the three walked into the indoor parking lot. "No matter how much I try."

"Wait a second . . . where the hell is 'Manda anyway?" asked Batista as the three walked over to their waiting limo. "Come to think of it, I don't even smell a whiff of her scent on you Orton. What happened? Did she finally come to her senses and decided to ditch your ass?"

"Dave . . ." said Hunter in a warning tone as Randy sent him a pissed glare. "If you want to know, 'Manda was given permission to take the next two weeks off from work."

"Oh . . . so that's why there's been no sign of her all day," muttered Batista as the three reached the car. "And since she's taking time off for the next two weeks, then that means she's skipping the Revenge Tour as well . . . Aw . . . the little Viper is going to be without his precious mate for that long? Sucks to be you huh Randy?"

"Uh uh . . . I don't want any bickering between the two of you during work hours, you hear me?" asked Hunter as he shot the two a warning look, cutting off Randy before he even had a chance to speak his mind. "Now get in the damn limo before I have to kick you both in."

"Yes sir . . ." Batista said grumpily as he got into the car. Before Randy could go in after him, Hunter stopped him with a well-placed hand to his shoulder.

"Try not to let Batista get to you alright?" asked Hunter as he narrowed his eyes at the still pissed looking Viper. "I don't want to call up 'Manda to tell her you two got into another fight."

"You're not the only one who's told me that . . ." said Randy as he let a deep breath. "But with the way Batista acts, can you blame me?"

"I can easily hear you two you know!" called Batista from inside the limo. "My hearing is just that good."

"Of course it is . . ." said Randy with a roll of his eyes as he got into the vehicle, followed by Hunter who was inwardly pleading that the limo ride wouldn't end in a fist fight between his two young stable-mates.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

"Amanda, what's been happening on Raw so far?" asks Sam as she and Elaine walk out from my kitchen, each of them with a glass of water in hand.

"Only the opening segment . . . Evolution got ambushed by the Shield, that's all . . ." I say with a shrug as the screen went to commercial. Even though, I wanted to stay back here in St. Louis to learn from my fellow female vampires, but watching Raw go on without me just now did sting a little.

"Did Randy appear to get hurt in anyway?" asks Elaine as she sits down next to me on the couch.

"Oh Elaine . . . you know a simple, staged ambushed isn't enough to hurt your rough and tough son, you know," says Sam with a smirk as she sits down on the recliner. "Knowing him, he's probably on his way back to his locker room dusting himself off . . . he may even be chuckling the incident off for all I know."

"You're right," says Elaine with a small shrug. "But can you blame me for worrying? He's my son after all!"

"I guess worrying is a big part of motherhood after all huh?" I ask sheepishly as I turn back to the TV to see that the first match was just about to begin.

"You got that right," says Sam with a smirk. "You can never stop worrying when it comes to your kids. . . . Trust me."

"Tell me 'Manda, how have you been dealing with the pregnancy symptoms so far?" asks Elaine as she eyes me keenly.

"Well . . . the abdominal pains have died down a bit, but the morning sickness has still been going strong," I tell them with a deep breath. ". . . But with me only being close to a month and a half along, I'm just getting into the woodwork of the pregnancy huh?"

"Yep . . . the abdominal pains and the vomiting are just the tip of the iceberg," says Elaine as she takes a sip of her water. "Us female vampires go through plenty of symptoms when we're pregnant, some that are similar to the human females when they're pregnant, and some that are unique to our kind."

"Like what?" I ask curiously as I weave my fingers together. "What are these unique symptoms you speak?"

"Well, for starters, our craving for blood starts to get a bit crazy as the pregnancy progresses. . ." says Sam as she shoots me a sheepish look.

"How crazy are we talking about?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well . . . I don't mean unstable crazy, like I'm going to tear into anything that contains blood crazy . . . When I say crazy, I mean we begin to crave blood more than we usual would," she tells me with a shrug as she finishes the last of her water. "For example, you may have craved blood only once every two weeks, but now that you're pregnant, you may crave blood like . . . once every week or once every few days give or take."

"Well then . . . looks like I'm going to have to pack more blood bags than usual before I travel," I say with a sheepish chuckle as I combed my fingers through my hair. "Is that it when it comes to my blood intake during pregnancy?"

"There is this one other thing you should know about," says Elaine as she looks at me unsurely. "Some pregnant female vampires tend to crave a specific kind of blood, whether it's animal blood, human blood, supernatural blood, or even vampire blood."

"Really . . . some female vampires even develop cravings for specific kinds of blood?" I ask in slight shock as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep . . . you can even use me as an example," says Sam as she raises her hand. "When I was pregnant with Alanna, I developed a craving for animal blood, specifically deer and bear blood."

"So you went out hunting deer and bears just to satisfy your craving?" I ask bluntly as I shot her a narrow eyed look.

"Yep . . . early in my pregnancy when my bump wasn't showing, I would hunt for bears and deer outside of St. Louis every once in a while. Of course, Randy was weary about me hunting for bears while pregnant, but I always had either my dad or his dad with me when I hunted, just to back me up," says Sam with a small shrug. ". . . Once I got into the later stages of pregnancy, I stuck with hunting deer. There much easier to handle compared to bears when you're seven months pregnant you know?"

"I actually wouldn't know . . ." I say reluctantly as I shake my head. ". . . Considering Randy hasn't taken me out to my first hunt yet."

"He hasn't?" Elaine asks me in shock as her eyes widened in surprise. "He hasn't taken you out hunting yet?"

"Nope . . . Randy has only given me blood bags to drink from ever since I woke up from my transformation months ago. I haven't been on my first hunt yet." I tell them with a shrug as I turned to watch the match on TV.

"That boy . . . well hopefully he takes you out on your first hunt soon," says Elaine as she shakes her head. "The first hunt is major milestone in a vampire's life. My son is doing you an injustice by not taking you out on your first hunt. . . . I wonder why he hasn't done it yet."

"A major milestone huh?" I ask curiously as I let out a small whistle. "If you don't mind me asking Elaine, what was Randy's first hunt like? I'm curious."

"Oh . . . it was something," Elaine tells me with a chuckle as a thoughtful look came across her face. "We took Randy out on his first hunt when he was just thirteen years old. After we left Nate and Becky over at their babysitter's house, Bob and I took Randy out to the woods west of the city for his first animal hunt. After telling Randy a few basic rules on how a vampire should hunt, we basically set him free. . ."

"Wait a minute . . . you let the little Viper run wild in the woods in order to hunt for his meal?" I ask wide eyed as Elaine looks at me with a smirk.

"Yep . . ." she tells me proudly as she nods her head. "In order to have a successful hunt, you have to trust your instincts. On that night, we were teaching Randy how to trust his instincts in order to hunt successfully. . . The rest he had to learn on his own."

"I see . . . how did he do?" I ask, now completely interested in Elaine's story.

"Well . . . he managed to snag three deer successfully, but unfortunately, he got too greedy for his own good," says Elaine as she shook her head. "When he went after a fourth deer, he encountered two pumas that were going after the same animal."

"Oh crap!" exclaims Sam, her expression showing me how interested she was in the story. "What happened next? What happened next Elaine?"

"Bob and I managed to scare the pumas off, but one of them managed to swipe at Randy's back before we were able to reach them," says Elaine as she lets out a loud sigh. "The cuts weren't too deep and it healed within the next few hours, but Randy thought his hunt was a failure just because of the puma landing a hit on him. He doesn't like to talk about it that much."

"I always asked him what his first hunt was like when we were still together, but he never gave me a solid answer. He always avoided telling me the answer or tried to distract me, so I eventually just dropped the topic," mutters Sam as she brought a hand underneath her chin. ". . . And after hearing your story Elaine, I now know why Randy never gave me the answer I wanted."

"He never mentioned his first hunt to me at all . . ." I say with a shake of my head. "This could be the reason why he has never taken me on my first hunt yet."

"He probably doesn't want the same thing that happened to him happen to you." says Elaine as a small smile came across her face. "Aw . . . isn't he caring?"

"Protective, but caring . . ." I concede in agreement as I did a small shrug, just as my cell phone began to ring in my pocket. "I better take this. It's probably him."

"Tell him we said hi!" I hear Sam say as I take my phone out of my pocket before getting out of my seat.

"Will do . . ." I say with a smirk as I walk down the hall to my room, Randy's name blaring at me from my phone's screen.

* * *

_**Randy's POV**_

"C'mon babe, pick up . . ." I mumble into the phone's receiver as I paced around the locker room. I was the only one in the room at the moment, and after going through a hellish limo ride with Batista, I just wanted to talk to 'Manda so I could forget about the whole ordeal.

"Hello? Babe, are you there?" I hear her say as I let out a deep breath, relieved that she finally answered her phone. "Babe . . . can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear 'Manda . . ." I tell her as I let a small smirk come across my face as I sat down on the couch. "Did you see the opening segment tonight?"

"Oh I saw it alright . . ." she tells me, a small chuckle evident in her tone. "After seeing what happened to you three as soon as you got out of that limo, I'm glad I didn't come in for work today."

"Yeah . . . it wouldn't be a good environment for you at all. Matter of fact, I would probably lose my mind if Reigns, Rollins, or Ambrose hurt you in any way." I tell her with a sigh as I rubbed my free hand against my chin.

"Well . . . good to know your overprotective instincts are going on strong despite the fact that I'm not even there," she tells me sarcastically as I resist the urge to let out a small chuckle. "So . . . since you've decided to call me while Raw is still being filmed, I'm guessing something ticked you off at work. Was it Batista?"

"You know me so well babe . . ." I tell her with a sigh as I leaned back into the chair. "As you saw on TV, I had to ride in a freaking limo with the bastard . . . we argued for most of the duration."

"And when you mean 'most', do you mean that you were also this close to clocking Dave right in the side of his thick skull?" she asks me knowingly.

"Again . . . you know me so well . . ." I conceded in defeat as I checked the laces on my boots.

"Hey . . . I am your soul mate after all," she tells me with a chuckle, one that I was happy to hear. "Um . . . where are you exactly right now? Is Batista in the room with you?"

"Thankfully no . . ." I tell her as I get back onto my feet. "He's currently down in catering at the moment. I have to go meet him and Hunter for our segment in a few minutes."

"Well then . . . I better leave you to it," she tells me as I started to walk around the room. "Before I hang up, can I ask you something babe?"

"Sure thing babe . . ." I say with a shrug. "Ask away?"

"Okay . . . why haven't you taken me on my first hunt yet?"

"Oh yeah . . . your first hunt . . ." I say in slight shock as I go through the question in my head. "Uh, about that . . . I uh . . . Your first hunt . . . uh . . ."

"Randy . . . your mom told me." she tells me bluntly as I leaned back against the bare wall.

"Told you about what?" I ask her questioningly as I raise an eyebrow.

"She told me about your first hunt." she tells me bluntly as my eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh . . . she did, didn't she?" I ask breathlessly as I heard a pair of footsteps approaching the door.

"Yep . . . and I think I have a pretty good idea why you haven't taken me out on my first hunt yet," she tells me, the slight hint of annoyance evident in her tone as I hear one of the stagehands calling me out for my segment. "You better get moving or else you'll be late . . . We can talk about this later if you want."

"Thank you . . ." I tell her as I let out a relieved breath. "And I promise you I will explain why I haven't taken you out hunting yet. I swear."

"You better . . . Have fun" she tells me in a matter of fact tone before hanging up from her end. . . . Yeah, I have a feeling I'm in for a long night.

**What to do Randy? What to do?**

**Please review!**


	11. Seperation Pt 2

Chapter 11: Separation Pt. 2

_**Randy's POV; a few days later**_

"Haven't you idiots learned your lessons yet?" I tell them with a disapproving shake of my head, the half-moon hanging right above our heads as we walked through downtown Dublin. It was the 21st and we had the day off, so Sheamus thought it would be a good idea to go out for some drinks at one of the best bars in town . . . Even though we had to do our last show of the tour tomorrow at the local arena.

"C'mon Randy, don't be such a killjoy!" says Edge with a big grin on his face as we crossed the street. "After the house show tomorrow, we have to fly back to the States to prepare for Raw on Monday. . . And I want to make sure that I have a taste of the local liquor before we leave."

"Does the same go for the rest of you?" I ask with a tired look on my face as I turned to the others. They all shake their heads yes, except for Sheamus, who shoots me a huge grin before turning forward.

"Calm down Randy, we're not going to get drunk," Ted tells me with a nod of his head. "We're just going to have one or two drinks, and then we'll leave. Who would be that stupid enough to get that drunk the day before we have to work?"

"I think I can name a few guys . . ." I say with a smirk as I turned to Edge and Sheamus, who were looking at the bar we were walking up to with huge grins on their faces.

"Well . . . you won't have to worry about me getting drunk," says Cody as he shakes his head. "You can totally depend on me not getting wasted tonight."

"Missing the ability to get drunk huh?" I ask him with a chuckle as we walk up to the bar's door.

"You have no idea . . ." he tells me bluntly as he turns to me. "What's the point of drinking if you can't ever get drunk every once in a while?"

"I have no idea how to answer that . . ." I tell him as we walk inside to see the place already packed with patrons. "Being a naturally born vampire, I can't, and never will be able to, get drunk off alcohol."

"What about blood?" Wade asks me with an eyebrow raised. "Can you get drunk off that?"

"I'm curious to know that too . . ." says John as we walk over to an empty booth that was at the back of the bar, one that was pretty far away from the other booths. "Does your kind actually get drunk off blood?"

"My kind doesn't get drunk off blood . . ." I tell them as we take our seats. "We may take in too much blood, but we never get drunk from it. . . I've heard of some vampires going crazy after ingesting too much blood, but I never heard of them getting drunk from it."

"Crazy? How crazy are we talking about?" Kofi asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"When I say crazy, I mean going on a bloody rampage crazy." I tell them with a shrug.

"Yep, that's crazy . . ." says Edge as he nods his head before turning to Ted. "Alright Ted, the bar is right there in front of you. . . Work your money magic."

"A round of beers coming right up." he tells us in a serious tone of voice as he walks over to the nearest bartender.

"Uh oh laddies . . ." mutters Sheamus as he points to the door. "Guess who just showed up."

"The scent gives me a clue . . ." I tell them with a disgusted look on my face as I sniffed the air. I slowly turned around to see Batista walking toward one of the bartenders. He has a good view of where we're sitting from where he's positioned, but he doesn't even pay us no mind, probably ignoring us as best as he can.

"Out of all the bars in this town, he had to come to this one . . ." grumbles Cody as he shakes his head.

"Oh great . . . should we expect another Animal vs. Batista battle while we're here?" asks Wade as he brushes a hand against his beard.

"I don't think so . . ." I tell them with a shake of my head. "He can easily see us where he's standing, but he's obviously trying not to look at us . . ."

"Avoiding eye contact at all cost huh? Who knew Batista had brains after all?" says Edge with a chuckle as he cracks his knuckles. "As long as Batista doesn't speak to us and we don't speak with him, we should be good for the night."

"Uh . . . try telling that to Ted . . . Batista is heading his way." says Cody as he points over to the Animal, who was indeed walking over to a still oblivious Ted.

"Oh crap . . . the poor kid has no clue who's walking over to him." says Kofi as he shakes his head.

"Any ideas?" asks Sheamus as he looks around the table.

"Let's wait and see what Dave does . . ." I suggest as I narrow my eyes at him. "If he makes a bad move, then we move."

"I like that plan . . ." says Edge as he shakes his head. "Will go with that . . ."

We all kept our eyes on Ted and Batista as they started to speak with each other, the look in Ted's eyes showing that their conversation was a pretty bad one. The bar was very noisy, mostly with drunken guys watching the national soccer team playing on the various TV screens that were strewn across the room, so I only managed to pick up a few words from the two's conversation . . . half of them were Kelly's name.

"Can you hear what they're saying you guys?" I ask the rest of the table as I snuck them a quick look.

"I can only hear as well as you can . . ." grumbles Wade as he shakes his head. 'It's too noisy in here. I can barely hear them, and they're only twenty feet away!"

"Well, that's an Irish pub for ya!" says Sheamus as he lies back in his seat. "We can't help being noisy."

"Well we'll probably learn what they were talking about for ourselves soon, because here's Ted now." says Kofi as he points to Ted. He was wearing a pissed look on his face as he carried our drinks over to us, which definitely means the talks with the Animal was a bad one.

"Are you okay man?" Cody asks him as Ted slams the tray of bottles down onto the table, almost making a few of them tip over in the process. "You don't look so calm right now."

"You wouldn't be looking calm either if you had to listen to that dickwad badmouthing your girlfriend like nobody's business. Ted growls out as he sits down at his seat.

"Was that what you two were talking about the whole time?" asks Sheamus as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah it was . . ." he tells us as he shakes his head. "And after tonight, I'm going to need a whole lot of drinks if I'm going to forget what he said."

"Ooh that bad huh?" mutters Edge as he reaches for a bottle. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"What can I do?" he asks us simply as he crosses his arms. "I'm a seer. All I can do is see visions of the future, and I can't even do that at whim."

"You could . . . crap, I got nothing," says Sheamus as he grabbed a bottle from off the tray. "Any of you guys got ideas?"

"Unfortunately, Batista is one of the strongest guys on the roster. Coupled with the fact that he has experience as an MMA fighter, I would be good as toast if I faced off against him in a fight." says Ted as he took a swig of his beer.

"You couldn't be more right on that statement chap. . . ." says Wade as he looked on grimly. "Dave's also a rock demon, so he'll probably smash you under the pavement if he wanted to."

"Like I said: I'm good as toast if I faced off against him in a fight," Ted repeats as he took another swig of his beer. "But enough talk about him, let's move on to something else before I get really depressed."

"Okay then . . . we'll stop talking about Batista, but his smell is starting to linger in this bar, so it'll be hard to completely ignore him," says Edge as he turns to me. "So, moving on to other things, let's start with you Randy . . . I want to ask you something."

"Ask away . . ." I tell him simply as I take a swing of my beer.

"Would Amanda kill you if you didn't get her a gift for her birthday?" he asks me with a knowing look as he weaves his fingers.

"Like she would do that . . ." I say with a small chuckle as I shake my head. "She would not make our unborn child fatherless just because I didn't get her a gift for her birthday. . . Besides, I already got her a gift when we were back in London, so I'm good."

"We're glad to hear that . . ." says Cody as he smirks at me. "We wouldn't want to see your ass kicked all across the room by your mate, especially when she's pregnant . . . Whether human or vampire, pregnant women tend to be . . . emotional."

"You're telling me . . ." I say with a roll of my eyes as I took another swig of beer.

"What about you Wade? Would Monica kill you, or at least kick your ass, if you didn't get her a gift for her birthday?" asks Edge as he turned to his fellow werewolf.

"I'd rather not answer that." Wade quickly told him as he occupied his mouth with beer.

"I'll take that quick answer as I yes," says Edge as he lets out a small chuckle. "I wonder what the girls are doing right now."

"Who knows, but the girls themselves," I say with a shrug as I finish the last of my beer. "Hmm . . . a week and a half long tour really goes by fast doesn't it?"

"You can say that again . . ." mumbles Kofi as he finishes the last of his beer. "But what can we do about it?"

"Are the rest of you laddies ready for another round of booze? Because I am!" says Sheamus as he put his beer back on the tray.

"You ready for another round Ted?" asks Cody as he turns to the still pissed looking Superstar.

"You bet I am . . . but I'm definitely not speaking to Batista again," grumbles Ted as he turns to the bar. "What the hell? He's gone!"

"He must have left the bar while we weren't looking." suggests Sheamus as he shakes his head.

"Yeah, but his scent is still strong as ever," mutters Kofi as he sniffs the air. "It's actually closer to us, to tell you the truth."

"That's because I walked over to you guys' booth while you weren't looking."

His voice came from right behind me and I turn to see him smirking at us with a drink in hand.

"Aw . . . you circled around the bar and hid your presence from us in order to come up from behind to speak with us," says in a sarcastic tone as he finished his beer. "I never realized you were so straightforward Dave. I never knew."

"Oh shut it Adam . . ." says Dave as he shakes his head. "I'm amazed Lita still dates you considering how much of a big mouth you are."

"And you're saying I'm the big mouth . . ." grumbles Adam as he rolls his eyes.

"What do you want now Dave?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why are you looking at me with that suspicious look in your hmm?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow.

"Considering the fact that we don't like each other and every previous conversation we had with each other almost, or became, a fight, I have my reason." I tell him simply as I resist the urge to grit my teeth.

"Well then . . . I guess you do have a right to be suspicious," he tells me with a small smirk as he took a swig of his beer. "I wouldn't have been talking to you outside of work without a reason now would I?"

"And your reason for talking me to me now is?" I ask with a scowl on my face as I looked him in the eye.

"All I want to ask you is a simple question . . ." he tells me with a shake of his head as he clicks his tongue.

"And that is?" I ask him as I try to keep my annoyance out of my tone. "What's your question Dave?"

"How's Amanda doing?" he asks me with a sickening smirk. "I haven't heard anything on her these past few days. Is she doing alright?"

"Why would you care?" I ask him with a scowl on my face as I felt my anger start to boil.

"What one stable-mate can't worry over their fellow stable-mate's well-being?" he asks me in slight shock as I grip my beer bottle tightly. "Is it a crime for me to be worried over a friend?"

"It is if that friend considers you to be a complete dick." says Edge as he tipped his bottle to him. "So yeah, I think you're breaking the law right there buddy."

"Amanda's fine, so you don't have to worry about her." I tell him simply, a little bit of venom seeping into my voice as I addressed him.

"Hmm . . . her birthday is coming up in a few days. I should probably get her a gift . . ." he tells me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're gift to her could be you not being around at all." I tell him as I turn back around to face the others.

"Or better yet . . . You're gift to her could be you quitting the WWE, just like last time." suggests Sheamus as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I vote for Sheamus' idea . . ." says Ted as he raises his hand. "Who agrees?"

Everyone at the table ends up raising their hands, Sheamus, Adam, and Kofi end up raising both their hands.

"Like I said before: You're not getting rid of me that easily. . ." he tells us with a chuckle as he shakes his head. 'I'll be going now. Send Amanda my regards will ya Randy?"

"Like hell I would . . ." I whisper under my breath as I watch Batista until he leaves the bar. "Good . . . he's gone."

"Batista is a guy you just can't help but hate . . ." says Wade as he shakes his head. "How about we get one more drink before we leave? Thanks to Batista's appearance, I think happy hour died for us."

"Aw . . . but I haven't gotten buzzed yet . . ." mutters Sheamus as he looks on in defeat.

"We'll make it up to you next time Sheamus . . ." says Ted as he walks over to the bar. "Now . . . Let's have that other round of drinks shall we?"

"Why of course . . . You're getting them anyway," calls Wade as Ted walks over to the bar once again. He returns a good ten minutes later with the tray refilled with drinks and we all grab one before he could even set the tray on the table.

"Here's to the Revenge Tour everybody!" says Adam as he raises up his bottle. "Another year is in the books!"

"Here here!" we all yell out as we clink our glasses together. A wave of relief washes through me as a new thought comes to mind. After tomorrow, I will be that much closer to having 'Manda in my arms again.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; One day after the completion of the Revenge Tour**_

"Crap . . . my morning sickness really delayed me . . ." I grumble to myself as I parked in a spot that was close to the entrance. Randy's flight had gotten in a good half hour ago, and I promised him that I would be there when he walked out of the arrival terminal. . .

. . . Yeah, that didn't happen.

"Morning sickness really is a pain in the ass . . ." I mumbled as I got out of the car and set its alarm. I hustled out the lot and across the street to the terminal to see people already filing out of it after collecting their loved ones. "I hope Randy's still here . . . If he grabbed a cab ride home, I'll kill him for making me come out here to pick him up."

"Well . . . I see you've reached the emotional stage of your pregnancy while I was gone."

I stop myself from walking into the arrival hall as soon as I hear his voice. I slowly turn around to see him leaning against a stone pillar with his bags positioned right at his feet, a smirk stretched across his face as he looks at me.

"Well hello to you too . . ." I say with a sheepish smirk as I walked over to him. "Sorry for keeping making you wait for the past half hour."

"Morning sickness?" he asks me knowingly as I reach him.

"Morning sickness . . ." I say in agreement as I let out a small breath. "How was Europe?"

"It was fine for the most part . . ." he tells me simply as he picks up his bags. "Except for Batista . . ."

"Please don't tell me you got into a fist fight with him while I've been here . . ." I tell him with a small whine as we walk back across the street to the lot.

"We got into plenty of verbal fights . . ." he tells me with a shake of his head as we walk past the row of cars to my Camaro. "And . . . we got into probably, one or two fistfights, but it didn't escalate past a few punches I swear."

"I'll take your word for it . . ." I say with a chuckle as I take my key out of my pocket. "How was Europe?"

"It was pretty nice . . ." he tells me with a shrug as we reach my car. "It would have been even better of you were there with me, but we can't get everything we want right?"

"Right . . ." I say in agreement as I opened up the trunk. "Well . . . while you were traveling through Europe, I had a grand time learning from your mother and your ex-wife all about the beauty of vampire pregnancy."

"Oh really?" he asks me with a chuckle as he drops his things into the trunk. "Did you now?"

"Yep, I learned a lot, from specific blood cravings to the fact that most female vampires get really horny when they're pregnant." I tell him with a smirk as I walk over to the driver side door.

"Really horny . . . Oh yeah, Sam was like that when she was pregnant," says Randy as a thoughtful look came across his face. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of action after all through these next few months after all."

"You can consider my soon coming horniness our way of making up for lost time huh?" I ask with a chuckle as I open my door and get into my seat.

"That does sound like a plan to me . . ." he tells me with a childish smirk as he gets into his seat. "Anything else you want to tell me about?"

"Yeah . . . I also learned about your first hunt, which I have mentioned to you before," I say with a knowing smirk as I put on my seatbelt and put the key into the ignition to start up the car. "You promised me that we would talk about it that first night you were away. I'd like to start talking about it now please."

"Oh yeah . . . you also wanted to know why I haven't taken you out on your first hunt yet." he tells me sheepishly.

"Be honest with me Randy . . . Have you not taken me out on my first hunt yet because you don't want me to get hurt by a wild animal?"

"Wow, you just went straight to it," he tells me in slight shock as I pull out of the parking spot. "Well . . . I would be lying if I denied it. You know I don't like seeing you get hurt . . . and with you pregnant and all. . . It makes me worry even more. I realized on my first hunt that there is a bad side to hunting . . . I just don't want to see you experience that bad side just yet."

"I see . . . well then, after hearing what you said, I think we can compromise." I say with a small smirk as I drove out the lot.

"Compromise?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow. "What compromise?"

"The one I just thought of . . ." I tell him with a chuckle as I drove toward the highway. "It's obvious to me that you are worried about me being okay when it comes to my first hunt, considering the various wild animal that nature has to offer. To put it simply, you don't want me to get hurt until I'm fully prepared for it. So . . . I'm okay with delaying my first hunt."

"You are?" he asks me, relief flooding his voice as I drove onto the ramp that led to the highway. "Yep . . . we can delay my first hunting trip until after I've delivered our baby. That way . . . you won't have to worry about the both of us coming into harm's way, and you can use these next few months to mentally prepare yourself with taking me out to the wild and all. How's that?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that you have to pay attention to the road while you're driving, I would be freaking kissing you right now." he tells me in absolute shock as we cruise down the hallway.

"You were that worried weren't you?" I ask with a smile as I snuck him a quick look.

"You have no Idea . . ." he tells me as he lets out a loud breath. "I thought we would actually be arguing about this for a long while once the issue was brought up, but here we are settling this is in a mere fifteen minutes . . . Who are you and what have you done with my 'Manda?"

"I think being pregnant is starting to mellow me out . . . ." I tell him simply as I keep my eyes on the road. "And you said I was getting emotional."

"Okay . . . my mistake . . ." he tells me with a shrug as he crosses his arms. "So . . . are you feeling horny now?"

"RANDY!" I yelled at him in absolute shock as I kept my hands on the wheel. "Really? You're asking me that now?"

"Sorry . . . I've missed you that's all." he tells me simply as he shoots me a small pout.

"It sounds like you've missed my body, than actually me." I tell him in a mock hurt tone as I shook my head at him.

"I've missed all of you babe, mind, body, and spirit." he tells me with a smirk as I feel his hand on my leg.

"Real smooth Randy. Real smooth."

"I try . . ." he tells me with a grin as we continue to make out way back home. Even though he's been relatively annoying ever since he came back, I'm glad to just have him by my side again. Two weeks it too long if you ask me . . .

**Reunited and it feels so good . . .**

**Please review!**


	12. Hello Knoxville

Chapter 12: Hello Knoxville

_**Amanda's POV**_

"Another day, another hotel we have to stay in for the next few days . . ." I say with a small yawn as we pulled into the hotel's parking lot, the afternoon sun hanging high above our heads.

"That's just the life we chose to live babe . . ." Randy tells me with a smirk as he pulls into a parking spot that was right next to a Dodge pickup. "As a WWE wrestler, travel comes with the job."

"I know . . . and with the travel comes the many days we are separated from our loved ones back in our hometown," I tell him with a playful pout as I unbuckle my seatbelt. "How cruel are we?"

"I see someone wishes their two weeks off from work could have lasted a little bit longer . . ." Randy tells me with a smirk as he cuts the ignition. "You really enjoyed your time off huh?"

"Well . . . besides the morning sickness and occasional abdominal pains, it was a nice two weeks away from work," I concede as we get out of the car. "The downtime was good for me, although things did turn awkward when I ran into our old P.E. teacher, Mr. Brown, when I went to the mall to buy some new clothes."

"You mean Bruiser Brown?" he asks me in shock as we walk over to the trunk. "You ran into him? Out of all people?"

"Yep . . . but he retired from teaching P.E a good seven years ago," I tell him with a shrug as he pops open the trunk and grabbed our bags. "Now he's focused on disciplining students as the school's vice principal."

"Wow . . . I feel bad for the students that go to Hazelwood now," he tells me sullenly as he closed the trunk. "When it's time for either Alanna or our unborn child to choose which high school they want to go to, remind me to tell them to not pick Hazelwood."

"Now why would you want to do that?" I ask with a chuckle as we started to walk toward the hotel's side entrance.

"Even though I did well in his class, I wasn't one of Mr. Brown's most favorite students, if you remember." he tells me with a knowing smirk as he took my free hand in his.

"Oh yeah . . . you used to play all these tricks on him just because he tended to push everybody to their limits in class," I tell him with a smirk as we walked through the door and into the lobby. "I remember this one time you spiked his coffee with a heavy duty sleeping pill. The man didn't wake up for a good eighteen hours after that. His wife had to come and take him home when the deans couldn't wake him up themselves."

"I remember that too . . . Good times, good times." he tells me with a chuckle as we walk over to the check in desk.

"He asked about you and Monica too you know. . ." I say with a smirk as we reach the desk. "He said that he missed having Monica and me on the volleyball team. And you . . . well . . ."

"Oh man . . . what the he say? What the hell did he say about me?" he asks me, visibly wincing as if he was mentally preparing himself for a death blow.

"Well . . . he said that you were great in class when it came to physical activities, but when it came to being an overall student, you were less than average, all due to that cocky personality you have." I tell him with a chuckle as the man in front of us finishes up with the lady at the desk.

"I guess he remembers me well . . ." he tells me with a shake of his head. We quickly checked ourselves in before moving on to the elevators, passing by a few people who were already snapping away at us with their cameras and cell phones. "What else did he say?"

"Well, the only other thing he asked me was whether you, me, and Monica were coming to our graduating class' high school reunion next month. . ." I tell him with a shrug. "I didn't give him a certain answer for that yet. He's hoping that Monica and I would come, but he's still iffy on you."

"Well then, if that's the case . . . then I'm certainly going." he tells me sarcastically with a smirk as he presses the button for the elevator.

"You're not being serious huh?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"To tell you the truth, yeah . . . I still haven't decided if I wanted to go to the reunion or not," he tells me as the elevator doors slide open. "What about you? Are you planning to go?"

"Well . . . to tell you the truth, yeah. Monica is definitely going, and she so badly wants me to go too, so I might as well." I tell him as we step into the cart.

"Well then . . . I think your answer has decided it for me then. I'm definitely going to the reunion," Randy tells me with a chuckle as he presses the button for the eighth floor. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"I see someone is still suffering from separation issues," I say with a shake of my head as we start to move upward. "I wonder how you'll act when I have to go on maternity leave at the end of the year."

"Hey, I do get paternity leave you know . . ." he tells me with a smirk as he defended himself. "So I'll definitely be there when you have to deliver our little bundle of joy."

"And after I deliver the baby?" I ask with a chuckle as we reach our floor. "What are you going to do then? You only get paternity leave for three weeks Randy, after that you have to come back to work."

"Yeah . . . and you'll be coming with me," he tells me defiantly as the doors open up. "What if I hired a tour bus for us to travel in after the baby's born? That way we can still be together as we raise the baby, and I won't have to miss that many milestones in the child's life."

"Hmm . . . that could work . . ." I say as I think about it for a bit. "We'll see what happens when it comes down to it, okay?"

"At least you're thinking about it . . ." Randy says with a small grin as we walk toward our room at the end of the hallway. "Wait . . . you are going to give some thought to the tour bus idea right?"

"Of course I am . . . Don't worry, I'm going to think about this. I do like the idea so far . . ." I tell him with a chuckle as we reach our door.

"Good to know . . . good to know." he tells me with a relieved smile as he opens up the door. The suite we get is simple enough, with a nice plasma screen, a king sized bed, and a good view of the Knoxville skyline.

"Ah . . . Knoxville, Tennessee," I say with a smirk as I walked over to the window. "It's definitely as hot as the last time we were here huh Randy?"

"It's supposed to be at least 97 degrees today . . ." he tells me with a smirk as he comes over to my side. "This place is definitely a hotbed when it comes to the weather . . . No wonder my parents brought me to St. Louis as soon as they discharged me from the clinic."

"Clinic you say?" I ask with a smirk as I turned to look at him.

"Yep . . . I was born in a clinic that's exclusive to the supernatural community in this town. It would be too dangerous if our kind, or any supernatural species for that matter, was born in a public hospital don't you think?" Randy asks me with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You make a good point . . ." I concede in defeat as I let out a small breath. "Now that I think about it, it would explain why my mom gave birth to me and my siblings at home and not at a medical facility. . ."

"You see . . . You get my point," Randy says with a grin as he brought his other hand to my stomach. "So Junior, if you're listening, you're not going to be born in a normal hospital, let's get that point clear."

"You're already calling the fetus Junior?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. "You are unbelievable."

"I strongly believe the fetus is going to be a boy . . ." Randy says with a smirk as he pecked my cheek. "I always wanted a son . . . you know, someone I can teach the ways of wrestling to once he gets older."

"And what if the fetus ends up being a girl?" I ask him with a smirk as I break out of his grip and walk over to the bed. "You're not going to teach the ways of wrestling to her?"

"I'll leave that to you . . ." he tells me bluntly as I take a seat on the soft mattress. "However, if the fetus does end up being a girl, and if she proves herself as she grows older, then I may start thinking about teaching her a few moves . . ."

"Would one of those moves be your RKO?" I ask with a smirk as I cross my arms.

"Maybe . . ." he tells me innocently as he walks over to me. "But I am still hoping it's a boy."

"Yeah . . . I think it's best if we don't make assumptions this early in the pregnancy okay?" I ask with a chuckle as I take out my phone to check my emails, a recent one instantly getting my attention. "Hey, I just got an email from your sister."

"What does it say?" Randy asks me curiously as he peers over the screen.

"It says here that she and Marvin are coming over here from Nashville to see us on Raw tomorrow," I tell him with a smirk as I started to type up a reply. "They said they should be here by mid-morning."

"Do me a favor and type up the address of some other hotel and not this one will ya?" Randy asks me with a smirk as he sits down right next to me.

"Now why would you want me to that?" I ask him in slight shock as I looked up at him. "Please don't tell me you want to get your sister and her soul-mate lost on their way to meet us."

"Well . . . maybe . . ." he tells me innocently as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The response only earned him a slap to the chest in return. "You are so mean."

"No . . . you are for even wanting to do that to your little sister and her mate," I tell him with a scowl as I finished typing up the reply and hitting send. "Give me a good reason why you wanted me to do that."

"I . . . actually got no reason for giving her the wrong address," he tells me simply as he shakes his head. "This is just me being the typical older brother messing around with his little sister."

"Ah . . . the classic older sibling versus younger sibling scenario . . ." I say with a shake of my head as I break out of his grip. "One of the oldest feuds in history, in my opinion . . ."

"Are you getting philosophical on me?" Randy asks me curiously as I crawl further into the bed.

"No . . . I'm just speaking my mind," I tell him with a shrug as I plop my head on one of the pillows. "I'm going to take a nap now. Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

"It's 3:15 now, so you have a good few hours to sleep . . ." Randy tells me with a shrug, just as his phone begins to ring. "Now who could that be?"

"Why don't you answer it to find out?" I suggest as I crack my knuckles. "That suggestion always works."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Randy tells me with a wave of his hand as he took his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to take this outside."

"Do what you want . . . I'm not complaining." I tell him with a smirk as I watched him leave. Once the door was closed behind him, I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift off to dreamland. . .

"Are you serious Hunter!"

"Well that delays my sleep for the moment . . ." I grumble to myself as I pop my eye back open. I slowly sit up in bed as I continue to listen to Randy's grumbling from outside the door to our suite. Apparently, he wasn't too happy with something that Hunter was talking about . . .

"This isn't going to work Hunter! You have got to be kidding me!"

"I wonder what they're talking about . . ." I mumble to myself as I crawled out of bed. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it to see Randy leaning against the wall across from our suite, a disgruntled look on his face as he continues to listen to Hunter's words.

"Why do we have to do this tonight though?" he asks into the receiver as he finally notices me. "Can't you save your plans for another day . . . like, a day that's years away from now, decades maybe? . . ."

"Do we really have to do this?" Randy asks as he wiped a hand over his chin. "Fine dammit, we'll be there . . . Yeah, yeah, we'll see you tonight."

"What was that all about?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as Randy walks by me and into the suite.

"Hunter wants us to come to dinner with him and Stephanie later tonight . . ." Randy tells me with a scowl on his face as he drops himself onto the bed.

"And you have a problem with that?" I ask him, slightly confused by his words.

"He also told me that he invited Batista too . . ." he tells me bluntly as he laid back into the mattress.

"Oh . . . now I know why you're so mad," I say with a sheepish look on my face as I walked over to his laid out form. "Why does Hunter want us to go out to dinner tonight?"

"He wants to celebrate the reunion of Evolution . . . you know, like old times . . ." he tells me gruffly as he looks up at the ceiling. "It would be even better if he hadn't invited Batista along . . . We could have celebrated without that rock demon you know."

"Yeah I know . . . and I bet Batista was thinking the same thing about you when he found out about this little dinner tonight," I say with a small smirk as I sat down next to him. "Does the restaurant that we're supposed to be going to have a dress code?"

"Yep . . . the girls must wear a dress and the guys must wear suits. Hunter told me the restaurant was Stephanie's idea," says Randy as he cracks his knuckles. "We're supposed to meet them down in the lobby as 6:30 sharp before we leave."

"Well then . . . looks like I got to find a dress to wear . . ." I grumble to myself as I sneak a look at Randy, who was still staring up at the ceiling. "But first, you need to be cheered up mister."

"And how do you expect to do that?" he asks me with a challenging hint in his tone as he continues to stare at the ceiling. I let a small smirk come across my face as I swing myself around to straddle his prone waist. He raises an eyebrow at me, his hands already crawling up my legs and toward my waist as I leaned down to the skin along his neck.

"Are you challenging me Mr. Viper?" I ask with a mischievous smirk on my face as I began to plant kisses along the right side of his neck.

"Do you believe I'm challenging you?" he replies back with a question of his own as I let my hands crawl down to the hem of his shirt. "If you think my last question was a challenge, then I'm sorry for mistaking you. I was just simply asking a question."

"One that I do take offense to . . ." I whisper into his ear before nibbling his earlobe.

"I'm sorry for offending you then," I hear Randy say with a small grunt as I felt his fingers along the hem of my jeans. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"That depends . . ." I say with a chuckle as I trail my kisses down to his jawline.

"Depends on what?" he asks me, his tone slightly curious as I grab hold of the bottom of his shirt. Randy arches his back to make disrobing him of his shirt that much easier for me. "Does it depend on whether or not I look good shirtless?"

"No . . ." I say with a smile as I threw his shirt over my shoulder, landing somewhere on the floor behind me. "It depends on how long you can last . . ."

"Last?" Randy asks me curiously as I reached into his pants to grasp his slightly hardening shaft. I give it a small squeeze, the pressure making Randy roll his head back and let out a small moan of pleasure as his eyes closed shut.

"Yeah . . ." I say with a whisper as I began to stroke him. "When I say last, I mean last."

* * *

_**Normal POV; Hours later**_

"We should be getting ready for dinner soon . . ." said Amanda as Randy continued to trail slow kisses down her neck, his nude form holding hers in his arms as the two continued their fun under the sheets. "We don't want to make the others wait on us do you?"

"Depends on who you're talking about . . ." Randy grunted in her ear before nibbling her earlobe. "I don't want to make Hunter and Stephanie wait, but Batista is a whole other story."

"This feud between you and Dave will never die will it?" moaned Amanda as Randy rolled them over so that he was now on top of her.

"Nope . . ." Randy answered her simply as he looked her in the eye. "We never liked each other since the first day we met, and we never will for years to come."

"This is turning out to be an eternal feud between the two of you huh?" asked Amanda with a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

"You got that right . . ." said Randy as he went back to kissing along her neck, gaining a small moan of pleasure from his mate in the process. "Ever since we first met, that demon has rubbed me the wrong way. . . He's just one of those guys that you just can't help but dislike."

"Uh huh . . ." said Amanda as she shifted her weight so that she was on top of him. "You may not like him, but we still have to go out with him to dinner tonight . . ."

"Damn . . . do you have to ruin my fun?" he asked her with a groan as she sat up to straddle his waist, revealing her upper half to him. "Although on a side-note, you're boobs are looking good this afternoon if I do say so myself."

"Uh huh, yeah you're not getting any more of this until later," said Amanda as she gestured to herself. "I'm going to go shower now . . . I expect you to do the same after me."

Randy let out a gruff snort for a reply as he crossed his arms. Amanda shook his head at him before leaving him and the bed. She quickly took up some underwear from her suitcase and walked over to the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door behind her as she entered. She dropped her clothes onto the counter and turned on the shower to the settings she preferred. Once she stepped inside the manmade mini waterfall, she let the warm water pour onto her pleasured body, completely unaware that Mr. Viper had silently strolled into the room with his clothes in hand.

"Huh . . . you do look hot underneath a running shower after all . . ." the Viper mused in all his naked glory, catching his mate off guard that she almost tripped on her own two feet. "Oh . . . you okay?"

"The fetus and I are fine . . . you just spooked me a little," the Anaconda instantly responded with a relieved look on her face. "Knock on the door next time, will ya?"

"I'll try to remember . . ." said Randy as he put his clothes next to his mate. "Mind if I join you in there?"

"That depends . . ." said Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. "Can you fit?"

"Hmm . . ." said Randy as he walked over to her with a smirk. He measured the size of the shower with a knowing eye before stepping into the rectangular structure himself, fitting into the small space fairly easily. ". . . You were saying?"

"Shut up and get to showering . . ." said Amanda with a chuckle as she grabbed one of the complimentary soaps that were lying in the soap dish. The two showered together in silence, playing around with the foamy suds that eventually showed during the shower duration and eventually getting it into each other's eyes. Once a good amount of time passed, the two rinsed themselves off and got out of the shower. They quickly dried themselves off and soon got dressed for the night.

"Babe . . . tie or no tie?" asked Randy as he held up a black tie he held in his hands.

"No tie babe . . . Hunter said you needed to wear a suit, not a tuxedo . . ." said Amanda as she combed out her hair with one hand and blow dried it with the other. Once she finished with doing her hair, she applied some make up on her face and put on some heels before meeting Randy at the door, a small smirk evident on his face as he opened the door.

"After you my lady . . ." said Randy as he gestured to the open door.

"Well aren't you sweet . . ." said Amanda with a smirk as he hoisted her purse's strap under her shoulder. The two walked out their suite and toward the elevator hand in hand, never disconnecting till they reached the lobby, where they spotted Stephanie and Hunter sitting in the lobby's waiting area already dressed for their night out.

"Well now . . . you two are right on time . . ." said Hunter with a smirk as he looked at the approaching snake couple. "I hope you guys didn't have to cancel any other plans you may have had tonight."

"Oh . . . we weren't busy," said Amanda with a shrug, making Randy look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Anyway . . . Batista isn't here yet?"

"He should be here any minute now . . ." said Stephanie as she spotted Dave coming out of the elevator. "There he is now . . ."

"Here I am . . . now, shouldn't we get this night underway before Randy and I really get under each other's skin?" Dave asked sarcastically as he called to them before making his way to the exit.

"Does he even know where the restaurant we're going to is at?" asked Amanda as the two couples watched the rock demon walk out through the exit.

"Nope . . . he should be walking back in here in three, two, one . . . there he is." said Hunter as Dave walked back into the lobby.

"Okay, I give . . . where the hell is the place we're going to Hunter?" Dave asked bluntly as he stared the Cerebral Assassin down.

"Yeah . . . it's a surprise, so you're not going to know where exactly we're going to until we actually get there." said Hunter with a smirk as he and Stephanie walked past him and over to the door. "Now come along children, the limo's waiting."

"Are you ready?" Amanda whispered to her mate as Batista slowly walked after the business couple.

"I'm ready . . . although I will ask you to hold me back if Batista gets on my last nerve tonight . . ." Randy replied back as the two walked over to the exit. Amanda let out a small chuckle before responding.

"Yeah . . . I'll see what I can do."

**Oh boy . . . what's going to happen next? We'll see in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	13. Going Out

**This is still a T-rated story, but it will have some M-rated themed scenes in it. Like this one for example. If you don't want to read the scene, just skip it and read the rest. I hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 13: Going Out

_**Amanda's POV**_

"How much longer till we get to the restaurant Hunter?" Dave asks the Cerebral Assassin as we continue to traverse the streets of downtown Knoxville.

"We'll be there soon Dave. Don't get your undies in a twist," says Hunter with a chuckle as the limo we're currently in turns right onto the intersecting street. "We should be there in another fifteen minutes, give or take."

"Hunter, what are you hiding?" Randy suddenly asks him bluntly as he narrowed his eyes at him. "You seem awfully chipper this afternoon, and you don't act like this unless you have something to hide."

"I always forget that you can be quite observant sometimes." says Hunter as he raised an eyebrow. "But to answer your question, yes, Stephanie and I are hiding something from the three of you. You guys just won't find out about it till we get to the place."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Batista asks him with a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms. "You're not even taking us to a real restaurant aren't you?"

"Oh . . . it's a real restaurant," pipes in Stephanie as she laid her head on her husband's shoulders. "But that's all that we're going to say for now until we get there. So hush up and enjoy the ride. We'll be there any minute now."

"Fine . . ." grumbles Batista, as if he was a dejected child, as he lay back in his seat. I hold back the smirk that was threatening to show on my face as Randy wraps his arm around my waist, his hand landing on my bare thigh as we continued on our way to dinner.

"_Something funny?" _Randy asks me telepathically as I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"_Seeing Dave act like a spoiled brat is kinda funny . . ."_ I simply tell him as Dave turns his attention to the window behind him. _"Are you still mad that we have to spend the night in the same vicinity as him?"_

"_You bet . . ." _Randy tells me as he looks me in the eyes. _"I have a feeling this night may end up to be a bad one before it even hits midnight."_

"_Don't think like that . . ."_ I tell him with a disapproving look in my eye. "_Think of something else . . . you know, keep your mind off such negative thoughts, or else it'll actually happen."_

"_Fine . . ." _he tells me with a shrug as I turned forward. _". . . And I have just the thought to think about. I'll give you a hint: It happened a few mere hours ago . . ."_

"_Oh don't tell me you're thinking about our time in the sack . . ." _I say to him with a sheepish look on my face.

"_Hell yes I am . . ." _he tells me defiantly as he begins to tap his fingers along my leg. _"Even when you're two months pregnant, you are a very seductive, and bossy, woman. You know that right?"_

"_I do what I can . . ." _I tell him with a shrug as I checked my watch, my thoughts slowly going back to our little fun a few hours ago.

* * *

_**A few hours ago . . .**_

"Oh Randy . . . you look so damn sexy when you're almost about to climax," I say with a small smirk on my face as I brought a hand to his cheek. His chest heaved every time he breathed as we continued our fun, me pushing us closer and closer to release with each passing minute. "You really do make for a good submissive babe. . . If only you could see your face now."

"Ha . . . Like you can ever make me your submissive," he half moans, half whispers to me as his hands stay snugly along my waist. "I'm the Viper dammit; the Apex Predator of the WWE. If someone in this relationship is going to be the submissive, it's you babe."

"Like you can say that now," I say with a chuckle as I cross my arms over my bare chest. "I'm not the one currently laying under their mate being ridden on like a bronco mister. . . Besides, you shouldn't be saying things like that, or else I'll get very angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry."

"Angry?" he asks me curiously as he raises an eyebrow. I let a small chuckle escape my lips before continuing my movements, grinding up and down his hard shaft as I continued the rhythm I had established earlier. I listen in satisfaction to the moans and groans I get from my pleasured mate, his eyes closed shut as I continued my dominance over him . . . a position that I can definitely grow to like.

"Yeah . . . angry," I tell him as I cease my movements for the moment. "Don't make me angry babe, or I will make you regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am . . ." he tells me in slight defeat as he let out a ragged breath. "I won't piss you off. I promise."

"Good . . . now sit up," I say in a commanding tone as I snap my fingers. Randy slowly, but obediently obeys my command, looking me squarely in the eye as he sits up to face me better. "Now Mr. Viper, would you like me to finish you off?"

"Yes . . ." he whispers for an answer as I moved his head to my neck. I let him have his fun with it, kissing the skin and nibbling my neck in a few places with his fangs as I continued to push us over the edge. "But can I ask you something baby? Just this one simple question?"

"What love?" I ask him curiously as I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist, slowly bringing us chest to chest.

"Can you please never mention this to anyone outside of these walls? Especially not to the guys?" he asks me sheepishly as I felt his other hand crawl up my stomach. "It's not something I really want to share with the others okay?"

"And what if I don't agree to your request?" I ask him curiously as I give him a slow kiss to the lips. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well then . . ." he tells me with a small breath as he suddenly grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks my head back, making me look up at the ceiling in the process. It was both exciting and painful at the same time. "You can kiss your dominant days over me goodbye. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah . . . I think we can work something out," I tell him as he returns his attention to my neck, his fist loosening its' grip on my hair as his other hand rubs circles along my back. I notice the smirk that appears on his lips before they make contact with my skin, which slightly rubs me the wrong way. So I retaliate . . . by grinding against him even faster than I did before, and without any warning.

"OH HELL BABY YES!" Randy's husky voice yells out in absolute ecstasy as I finally get him to hit his climax. It wasn't long before I reached mine as well, my moans joining his as we held each other in the other's arms. Once I finally managed to catch my breath, I slowly got off his now limp shaft and dropped myself right beside him, bringing a hand to my barely swollen belly as I turned my back to him.

"Hey baby?" Randy asks me as I feel his hands start to slide along my stomach and up to my chest.

"Yeah babe?" I ask him curiously as I laid back into his chest. "What is it Ran?"

"Do you think you're up for Round 2?" he asks me with a chuckle as I feel his hands cup my boobs. "I want to thank you for a job well done."

"Go ahead . . . I have no complaints . . ." I say with a chuckle as I rolled over so that my back was touching the mattress. Randy's smile shows his fangs as he crawls on top of me, us now switching roles, him the dominant one and me as his submissive . . .

. . . And then we start up our fun all over again.

* * *

_**Present time**_

"_Was I really that bossy?" _I ask sheepishly as the limo starts to slow down. _"I wasn't that commanding was I?"_

"_You can be commanding when you want to be babe." _Randy tells me with a smirk as he turns to look out the window. "Are we already here Hunter, Steph?"

"Hell yes we are . . ." says Hunter as a big grin came across his face. "We've finally reached our destination you three."

"But it has a whole bunch of reporters and cameraman out there lined up in front of a red carpet leading into the place," Dave tells him bluntly as he continues to look out the window. "Are you sure this is just a restaurant?"

"Yeah, like I said before. We're going to a restaurant . . ." says Hunter as he scratches the back of his neck. ". . . What I didn't mention to you guys was that the restaurant doubles as an event hall and it's hosting a charity event that the WWE is sponsoring tonight."

"And let me guess . . . We're the company's representatives?" I ask with a smirk as Stephanie lowers one of the windows a bit, the sounds of the reporters' voices and camera flashes echoing throughout our eardrums.

"That's right . . ." says Hunter as he shrugs his shoulders. "We would have told you guys before leaving the hotel, but then we were sure that at least one of you three would back out of the event."

"Huh . . . you made a good call," says Randy as I cross my arms. "But did we all have to come to this shindig?"

"Since Stephanie already promised the guy in charge of tonight's event that the newly reunited Evolution stable was coming out tonight, then yeah, you all had to come along to this shindig," answers Hunter as the limo driver opens up the door. "Now, put some smiles on your faces everyone. It's time to meet the masses."

"I don't smile. I smirk. There's a big difference." Randy mumbles in my ear as the other vampire couple exit the limo, quickly followed by Batista right behind them.

"Yeah, yeah . . . I've heard that line before," I tell him with a small smirk as I inch over to the door. "Now let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go back to the hotel and away from the paparazzi."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Sounds like a plan to me . . ." the Viper said in agreement to his mate's words as he followed her out the vehicle. Randy took Amanda's hand in his and guided her over to the red carpet that led to the entrance of the large building. Once they reached Stephanie, Hunter, and Batista, the group huddled together to pose for a few photos. Once they did that, and a few small interviews with a few of the reporters waiting just behind the steel barricade, they walked into the hall to see that it was already fairly packed with people.

"Well . . . that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Hunter as the five walked into the room where the food was being served. "The paparazzi out there were a nice group of guys, if I do say so myself."

"It was okay . . ." mumbled Randy as he wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist. "It wasn't one of the worst experiences I've had with paparazzi, that's for sure."

"It was nice . . ." said Batista as he shrugged his shoulders. "Although the group outside won't even compare to the mass of people and paparazzi I'll face when I have to go on my promotional tour soon."

"Oh yeah . . ." said Amanda as a thought of realization dawned on her. "You have to go promote that new sci-fi movie you're in in a few weeks."

"That's right . . . if all goes well, it should be one of the biggest blockbusters of the year." said Batista as a small smirk came across his face.

"If you have to go on a tour to promote your new movie, then that means I won't have to see your ass for a while," said Randy as a small smirk came across his face. "This has become a good night after all."

"Laugh it up now Orton," muttered Batista as he scowled at him. "Cause I'll just kick your ass all across the ring when I get back."

"Like you could ever catch me demon . . ." challenged the Viper as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why do these two always bicker with each other for no apparent reason?" asked Stephanie as she turned to her husband. "They can never get along with each other, whether at work or at an event."

"Those two are a mystery my dear," answered Hunter as he turned to a group of people. "Now c'mon, let's leave the three of them to themselves."

"Alright . . ." Stephanie conceded as she nodded her head. "Amanda, you're in charge while we're gone. Okay?"

"Fair enough . . ." said Amanda as she nodded her head at the two. "I'll report to you guys as soon as something goes wrong between these two bickering knuckleheads."

"Well that was rude . . ." said Randy as he turned his attention to his mate. "And why the hell are you three acting like me and Batista are teenagers?"

"Hey! If you don't want us to compare you two to bickering brats, then stop acting like bickering brats," said Amanda as she shook her head at the two. "You guys have been at each other's throats since we first met. It's a miracle that our original run as Evolution managed to last more than a year."

"I've actually wondered that myself . . ." grumbled Batista as his phone began to ring in his pocket. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go take this."

"Take all the time in the world," said Randy as Batista walked out the room. "We won't even notice that you're gone!"

"Quit with that Randy . . ." said Amanda in a disapproving tone of voice. "He's not in the room anymore. Please don't act like a fool in front of all these people."

"I'll try, but I'll make no promises," the Viper answered her sarcastically as he turned to her with a sheepish look on his face. "How about you grab us a table? I have to go use the bathroom."

"Fine . . . just don't get into another argument with Batista if you run into him on your way okay?" asked Amanda as she broke out of his grip. "I don't want to hear about another Viper vs. Animal fiasco alright?"

"Fine . . ." said the Viper as he let out a small breath. He pecked his mate on the lips before walking out the room, leaving her to find a table by herself. Amanda spotted an empty table right by one of the windows along the left side of the room and quickly walked over to it. She sat down in one of the five chairs that were available around the table and let out a small breath, moving her eyes around to survey the packed room.

"Amanda. . . Amanda Evans? Is that you?"

"Yes?" asked Amanda as she turned around to face the direction the masculine voice was coming from. She came face to face with a tall light skinned man with hazel eyes and dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail that reached just past his neck. A small smile was stretched across his face as he looked down at the sitting woman, the black suit he was wearing helping to accentuate his tall frame.

"Oh hello . . ." said Amanda as she looked at him unsurely. "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere? You look vaguely familiar."

"Well, you should know me . . ." said the man as he crossed his arms. ". . . I was in the same graduating class as you, your twin sister, and your friend Randy after all."

"Yeah, yeah . . . our graduating class was huge that year. You're going to have to be more specific than that." said Amanda as she shook her head.

"Alright . . ." said the man as he let out a small breath. "Well . . . back in ninth grade, I came to school dressed like a turtle for a biology project and everyone ended up calling me Shelley for the rest of year . . . and throughout the rest of high school. . . . Do you remember me now?"

"Oh gosh! Sheldon!" said Amanda as realization dawned on her. "Sheldon Lancaster, is that really you?"

"In the flesh . . ." said Sheldon as he outstretched his arms. "It's good to see you again Amanda."

"It's nice to see you too!" said Amanda as she gave him a big old hug. "How have you been doing all these years?"

"I've been doing pretty well . . ." said Sheldon as he held her at arms' length. "What about you? How's your life been going?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," said Amanda as she shook her head. "I didn't expect you to be here at this event."

"Me either, to tell you the truth," said Sheldon as he shook his head. "The company I work for originally had planned for someone else to come here as the representative, but he had to bail to help his ailing mother, so here I am as the replacement representative . . . I'm guessing you're here for the WWE right?"

"Yeah . . . Involuntarily, to tell you the truth; I got tricked into coming here." answered the Anaconda as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ooh . . . tough break . . ." said Sheldon as he scrunched up his face. "Hopefully your bosses pay you back for at least not making a break for it tonight . . . Well, so far."

"Yeah . . . so far . . ." said Amanda in agreement as she sensed a familiar presence coming towards them. She turned around to see Randy approaching them with a perplexed look on his face, his eyes going straight to Sheldon. "That was quick."

"Yeah . . . the line for the restroom was pretty short," answered the Viper as he reached his mate, his eyes still on Sheldon the entire time. Sheldon just looked on with a passive look on his face. ". . . And I see you've made a new friend while I was gone."

"More like reacquainted myself with an old one," said Amanda as she wrapped an arm around his. "Don't you remember him Ran? It's Sheldon from high school . . . You know, Shelley?"

"Oh . . . oh crap!" said Randy as realization dawned on him. "You look so different from back when we were in high school man."

"Yeah . . . the braces and big glasses weren't a good look for me back in those days," said Sheldon as he shook his head at the memory. "But luckily I managed to grow out of it . . . and I see you've grown out of using too much hair gel huh Ran?"

The question was enough to get Amanda to chuckle a little, while Randy only looked on with a sheepish look on his face.

"I didn't use that much hair gel did I?" asked Randy as he brought a hand to his chin.

"You used some of the smelliest stuff around babe . . ." said Amanda as she brought a hand to her forehead. "People knew you were coming from within a good fifty feet just by taking a whiff of the air."

"I think his hair gel smell scared a dog once," said Sheldon as he looked back at the memory. "Or did it kill all the plants in biology class . . . I don't remember which one."

"It was the plants in biology class . . . those poor chrysanthemums. They didn't have a chance once you entered the room." said Amanda, the memory only making her laugh a little harder.

"Yeah . . . that was when I decided I needed to change my hair care products." said Randy as he shook his head shamefully.

"So . . . are you guys an item or something, because you guys seem way closer than just friends to me right now," said Sheldon, suddenly curious as he looked at the two. "Well . . . if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah . . . we're dating . . ." said Amanda as she let a small smile grace her face. "We've been dating for at least a year now."

"Oh congratulations . . ." said Sheldon as he shook his head. "Although . . . I did have a feeling that you two dating was going to happen."

"Really?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . our graduating class did vote you guys 'Most Likely to be a Couple' for the senior yearbook." said Sheldon as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great . . . even our graduating class predicted we were going to be a couple." said Randy as he rolled his head back.

"Yeah . . . and it ended up being true didn't it?" asked Amanda with a chuckle as he crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah . . . speaking of our graduating class, are you guys going to the reunion next month?" asked Sheldon as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . we are," said Randy with a shrug as he crossed his arms. "We figured why now."

"I see . . ." said Sheldon as he noticed a man beckoning him over. "Oh . . . I got to go. I'll see you guys at the reunion then."

"See ya . . ." said Amanda as Sheldon began walking toward the other man, but then stopped in his tracks. "Something wrong Sheldon?"

"I just remembered something . . ." said Sheldon as he turned back around. "You're birthday's the 31st . . . This Saturday right?"

"Yep . . ." said Amanda a as she shook her head, a small smirk coming across her face.

"Happy birthday, and oh . . . tell Monica I said hi!" said Sheldon as he turned back around and walked away from the two.

"He actually remembered your birthday . . ." said Randy in astonishment as the two took their seats at the table. "After 16 years, he actually remembered your birthday."

"Yeah . . . and what about you?" asked Amanda as she turned to Randy with narrowed eyes. "You haven't mentioned anything about my birthday that's coming up in six days.'

"Because I want to keep it a secret," said Randy with a smirk as he grabbed her hand in his. "Don't worry baby . . . I have something planned for your birthday, I promise."

"You better have not forgotten . . ." mumbled Amanda as she turned to see Batista walking toward them. "Uh oh, guess who?"

"Oh great . . . and just when we started not noticing that you weren't here." said Randy as Batista sat in the chair that was the furthest away from the Viper.

"Oh shut it you . . ." grumbled Batista as he crossed his arms.

"You tried to sneak out of here early didn't you?" asked Amanda with a knowing smirk as she tapped the left side of her temple.

"I was this close to being home free, but Steph caught me . . ." Dave reluctantly admitted as he let out a small breath.

"Oh boo hoo for you . . ." muttered Randy as he looked away from him.

"Anyway, your birthday is coming up Amanda . . . got anything planned for the big day?" asked Dave as he raised an eyebrow at the female vampire. He snuck a look at Randy, who was looking at him with an annoyed look in his eye.

"Nothing yet . . ." said Amanda with a shrug as tapped her fingers along the table. ". . . But I'm working on it."

"I see . . . you know, there have been rumors going around that there's supposed to be a big party for you and your sister back in your hometown. . ." said Batista with a smirk, giving away the secret that Randy and the others were so trying to keep away from the twin sisters.

"Oh really?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. She then turned to Randy. "You and the others are throwing a party for Monica and I?"

"Yeah . . ." said Randy as he finally let out the secret. And then he turned to Batista with a pissed look on his face. "Way to give away the secret Dave."

"It was a badly kept secret if you ask me . . ." said Dave as he shrugged his shoulders. "I hope you got 'Manda a good gift, because I can easily see her kicking you out if the gift's a crappy one."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" asked Randy as he felt his fingers forming into a fist.

"Why don't you make me?" asked Batista as he let a chuckle escape his lips. The chuckle then suddenly died on his lips as he grimaced in pain. Randy looked on perplexed before he too began grimacing in pain, his head pounding from some invisible pressure in his head. He slowly turned to his mate, who only looked on with a disapproving stare, her eyes this close from turning red.

"Will you two please behave yourselves?" said Amanda, her voice low and sharp as a knife as she looked at the two wrestlers. "You two are wrestlers, men. You are not little kids that need to be put on a time out. This is a charity event, so you two better behave or else I'll make sure your worst nightmares come to life once you go to sleep tonight. Am I clear?"

"Crystal . . ." muttered Batista as he continued to wince in pain.

"We'll stop arguing . . . Sorry," said Randy as he looked at her apologetically. Amanda's expression softened at the men's responses before she finally stopped her ability. She looked on with a smirk on her face, the two men now mumbling about never arguing in front of her again. . . .

. . . Meanwhile, Sheldon was on the far side of the room looking at the three of them with a smirk on his face and a drink in hand, his stare more directed to Randy and Amanda than on Batista.

"It's nice to see those guys again . . ." said Sheldon as he took a sip of his bourbon as he watched the vampire couple. Amanda was resting her head right on Randy's shoulder, a loving smile coming across the Viper's face as he gazed at his mate. "They ended up being a couple after all. I guess yearbook predictions can become true. . ."

". . . Too bad I know a guy that wants Randy dead," said Sheldon as he took another sip of his bourbon, speaking to no one in particular, a knowing smirk coming across his face as he turned away from the group.

**Who wants Randy dead? Who knows?**

**Please review!**


	14. Blood Craving

Chapter 14: Blood Craving

_**Normal POV; The next day**_

"'Manda baby?" asked the Viper as he slowly opened his eyes to welcome in a new morning, a small yawn escaping his mouth as he slowly sat up. He turned to his left to see that Amanda wasn't in bed with him, which instantly got him suspicious. He tuned his ears to the sounds of the suite to see if he could hear her anywhere within the room, but nothing substantial came up. He sniffed the air to follow Amanda's scent instead. He slowly got out of bed and followed his nose, which led him to the empty bathroom for a minute, and then to the door that led out to the hotel hallway.

"She went out . . . and she didn't even leave a note? Well that's rude . . ." said Randy as he brought a hand underneath his chin. The sounds of incoming footsteps suddenly got his attention and he backed away from the door. The sound of the key card sliding through the lock and the disabling alarm signaled the arrival of the Anaconda, who opened the door with a small scowl on her face as she juggled Randy's car keys in her other hand.

"Good morning babe . . ." said Randy as he looked at his mate with an unsure expression on his face.

"Good morning . . ." said Amanda as she stomped over to the bed and took a seat. She let out a small breath before falling back into the mattress with an annoyed look on her face. "We have no more blood bags."

"We don't?" asked Randy as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his mate. "We seriously don't have any blood bags?"

"Yeah . . . I woke up hungry for blood this morning, so I decided to go down to the Hummer to grab a blood bag from the cooler in the trunk," explained the Anaconda as she looked at the ceiling. "There was a lot of ice, but there were no blood bags in sight."

"That's not good . . . we're going to have to build up our supply again," said Randy as he walked over to the bed to sit next to his mate. "How hungry are you babe?"

"A lot . . ." grumbled the Anaconda as she brought a hand to her throat. "My throat is burning more than it normally would. . . I wonder if it's because of the dream I had last night."

"What dream?" asked Randy as he overheard the last sentence Amanda said under her breath. "What dream did you have last night?"

"Oh nothing . . ." said the Anaconda as she turned away from him. "It was nothing Randy."

"No it was something . . ." said Randy as he scooted himself over to her. "Don't try to hide it from me baby."

"Like I said: it was nothing," said Amanda as she looked away with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Just forget about it Randy. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"You saying that it's nothing for me to worry about means that something is indeed wrong," said Randy as he shook his head defiantly. "I'm not letting this go."

"Why not?" asked Amanda as she looked at him from over her shoulder. "Why aren't you going to let it go?"

"Because it's somehow influencing your need for blood," said Randy as he slowly hovered over her. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay . . . I'm hungry, but I'm okay . . ." said Amanda as she turned away from him. "Just let it go Randy."

"Oh no it's not; the woman who is carrying my second child is hungry and needs to feed on blood to satiate a bloodlust that is greater than normal, and she expects me not worry about it?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow. "You must be kidding me babe."

"I kid you not . . ." said Amanda as she shook her head.

"Babe . . . just tell me what your dream was about then," said Randy as he shot her his innocent face. "Please . . ."

"It's . . . embarrassing, and different than any other dream I've had before," mumbled Amanda as she slowly turned her body around to face him better. Her eyes momentarily went to the side of Randy's neck, where his jugular vein was located. "I don't know how you'll feel after hearing it."

"Babe . . . try me," said Randy as he propped himself on his elbows beside her. "I won't think of you differently after you explain your dream to me. You have my word."

"You promise?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I promise . . . you have permission to smack me if I do break that promise," said Randy as he drew an x over his heart. "So . . . what was your dream all about?"

"Well . . . it started simple enough," said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "We were back at the loft in St. Louis and it was a rainy night. You were watching a cop show on TV and I was about to talk to you about something when my throat started to burn for blood. But here's the thing; I wasn't craving animal blood or human blood. . . I was craving . . . I was craving vampire blood."

"Vampire blood?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow at his mate. "You were craving the blood of our own kind?"

"Yeah, vampire blood . . . your blood to be exact," Amanda answered rather guiltily, her eyes checking out Randy's jugular vein again without him noticing. "What happened next was out of my control . . . Once the burning started, I started to notice the beat of your heart, your scent, the sound of your blood rushing through your jugular, your veins . . . I was transfixed, hypnotized by your scent and I found myself just drawn to it."

"What happened next?" asked Randy as he slowly brought a hand to his mate's stomach, feeling the barely there baby bump right under his fingertips.

"Well I followed the scent till I was right behind you. You looked up at me with a smile on your face and asked me if everything was alright," said Amanda as she brought a hand to her chin. "I told you that everything was fine, but my voice came out raspy due to my hunger. You were trying to say something else, but all I could hear was the sounds of your blood running through your veins. The next thing I know, I was straddling your waist on the couch, my mind completely blank except for my need for blood."

"What did I do next?" asked Randy as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You looked at me with a small smirk on your face. You were probably thinking that you were going to get some action from the way I was behaving." Amanda answered her simply as a small smirk came across her face.

"Yeah . . . that does sound like me," said Randy as he let out a small chuckle. "Continue babe . . . what happened after that?"

"Well . . . at first it appeared that you were going into get some action after all," said Amanda as he looked back at the memory. "I had started to kiss your neck while you began to mess with my shorts, but then my hunger became too great . . . and I sunk my fangs right into your jugular vein."

"You . . . you fed from me?" asked Randy as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah . . . the shock of it all made me wake up this morning, the need for blood now hitting me with full force. So, I decided to get dressed and head down to the Hummer to get a blood bag, but there weren't any there, unfortunately. And now, here we are . . ." said Amanda as she looked at him apologetically. ". . . And that's my story. There you have it. What I just said was my dream from start to finish."

"I see . . . you fed from me in your dream, and it translated to your hunger for blood now." said Randy as he put two and two together.

"Yeah . . . sorry," said Amanda as she looked away. "And I wasn't even thinking about blood yesterday, let along yours."

"No, don't be sorry . . . it's alright . . ." said Randy. "Amanda . . . do you crave my blood now?"

"WHAT?" asked Amanda as a flushed, and embarrassed look came across her face. "Me? Crave your blood? Seriously? No! No! No! No! I'm not craving your blood . . . Nope, not one bit."

"Babe . . . you're lying to me," said Randy as he looked at her with an intense stare. "You are craving my blood babe. I can see it in your eyes."

"Babe . . . I'm not craving your blood. Honest," said Amanda as her serious expression began to falter. It didn't take long for the Viper's stare to make the Anaconda's look completely crumble. "Okay . . . so I am craving your blood . . . just a little."

"Just a little?" asked Randy as he sat back up, his stare never moving from his mate's face.

"Okay . . . I'm craving your blood, A LOT," Amanda answered him bluntly as she too sat up, looking ashamedly at her mate. "I can't help it. I am kinda curious to see what your blood tastes like."

"And you should be . . ." said Randy as he moved up the bed to rest his back against the bedpost. "I've tasted your blood numerous times. It's only fair that you have a taste of my blood once in a while."

"Yeah . . . but when you tasted my blood, I was still just a hybrid." said Amanda as she crawled over to him, stopping when she reached the bedpost.

"That shouldn't be that much of a difference," said Randy with a shrug as he crossed his arms. "It's only fair. If I have some of your blood, it's only right for you to have some of my blood too."

"Are . . . are you sure?" asked Amanda with an eyebrow raised. "But you have to team up with Batista to face off against Cody and Goldust tonight. And there's also the contract signing for Payback. What if I make you too tired to work tonight?"

"Then that would give me a good reason to not team up with Batista tonight now wouldn't it?" Randy answered her with a smirk on his face, but then it turned into a scowl. "Then again, Steph and Hunter would probably force me to drink blood bags in order to get my strength back up for the match."

"It could go either way . . ." said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "Are you really sure about this Randy? There is the slight chance I may lose control and suck you dry."

"Now stop doubting yourself will ya?" asked Randy as he pulled his mate onto his lap, adjusting her legs to make her straddle his lap in the process. "Remember the first time I fed from your neck? I was so worried that I was going to hurt you back then, but you trusted me not to hurt you. And look how that turned out. You turned out fine in the end right?"

"Yeah . . . although Constance's arrival was a bit . . . annoying to tell you the truth." said Amanda as she looked back at the memory.

"Yeah . . . her trying to look through your mind while you were in a weakened state was uncalled for" Randy agreed with a shake of his head. "But overall, things turned out well in the end. . . I trust you baby. You're not going to lose control. I know it. Just let your instincts guide you and it'll all be over before you know it. I promise."

"Alright . . ." said Amanda as she uncrossed her arms. "But promise me if I ever go out of control, you'll stop me. Promise?"

"I promise . . . but I won't need to anyway because you won't go out of control." said Randy as he grasped her hands in his. Amanda let out a small snort before she leaned forward, her burning desire for blood starting to take over as she neared Randy's neck.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

The sound of his blood is taking over my hearing as I let my lips touch Randy's neck. I let my instincts take over as I traversed his skin, my lips searching for a good spot to sink my teeth right into his flesh. I manage to hear Randy's small moan through the sound of blood rushing through vein as I continued my search, finally stopping on a good spot on the lower part of his neck, right where a part of his jugular vein is supposed to be. I let my fangs extend to their full length and I nibble his skin for a bit, teasing him for a while before I finally sink my fangs in.

The blood isn't what I imagined as I take my first taste of it. I had expected Randy's blood to be just like him. I thought it would be bitter or tart, maybe even a little spicy, if I was lucky. But it wasn't like that at all. It was sweet. Not too sweet that it was overpowering, but his blood was sweet enough to definitely satisfy my taste buds, and my burning throat.

"That's it baby . . . You're doing so well." I hear Randy moan out as I continue to feed on his blood, cooling down my burning throat more and more by each passing second. I feel his arms wrap around me, keeping me close in a snug embrace, as if we were in our own little world.

I continue to feed on his blood till I felt the burn cease from my throat, completely oblivious to how much time has passed since I first fed. Once I felt that I had my fill, I slowly dislodge my fangs from his skin and, just like he did to me many times before, I kiss the puncture marks to seal them up, leaving no evidence that I just fed from my mate.

"You're done?" Randy asks me in my ear as I move back to look at him. His eyes were slightly open, as if he was in a sleepy haze, but his stare was still directed toward me.

"Yeah . . . I'm done," I tell him with a smirk as I brought a hand to his cheek. "And you mister, look very sleepy."

"Yeah well . . . after being the one that's fed from instead of being the one that's doing the feeding, I've finally realized what it was like for you when the roles were reversed," he tells me with a chuckle. "Was feeling very tired the norm for when I fed from you babe?"

"At first it was . . ." I tell him with a shrug. "But then I got used to it over time. The tired feeling you get only lasts for the first few feedings."

"I see . . ." he tells me as he lets out a small breath. "Anyway . . . babe, I told you that you wouldn't lose control. You handled it well. How's that for your first feeding from a live being huh?"

"Oh be quiet . . ." I tell him in a passive tone as I shake my head. The sudden sound of someone knocking on the door gets both of our attention, both of us turning our heads to see where the noise was coming from. "Huh . . . someone's here."

"I wonder who the person could be . . ." mutters Randy as I move off him, landing silently on the floor next to him.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here and rest." I tell him with a knowing tone as I walk over to the door.

"Fine by me . . . I have a nice view of your ass from here anyway," I shoot him a small smirk as I reach the door. I look through the key hole and let a small smirk come across my face when I see two familiar faces just behind the door. "Who's at the door babe?"

"Why don't I open it to find out?" I ask with a chuckle as I slowly open the door to reveal his sister Becky, and her mate Marvin, the two of them smirking at us as I let them come inside.

"I thought you said in your email that you two wouldn't get here till the afternoon . . ." says Randy as I close the door behind us.

"I wrote in the email that we would get here by mid-morning, not afternoon, dear brother," says Becky as she shook her head at him disapprovingly. "You should learn to read your emails better."

"Nice way of greeting me sis . . ." said Randy as he shook his head at the woman. Then he turned his attention to Marvin. "How've you been doing Marvin? My sister hasn't been making your life too crazy now has she?"

"HEY!" called Becky as she sat down next to Randy's legs. "I resent that question!"

"Becky here hasn't been that crazy," said Marvin as he brushed his hand over his jet black hair, his gray eyes taking in the room around us. "Although I was a little shocked when she told me that she was flying off to Bucharest to save you and 'Manda from a deranged vampire. . . . And speaking of vampires, I see you've been fitting into the vampire role quite nicely 'Manda."

"Thanks . . ." I say with a shrug. "I try my best."

"So . . . how has the carrier of my second niece or nephew been doing?" Becky asks me with a smile as I sit down next to her on the bed. "Have the cravings started to settle in at least?"

"Well . . . there has been one craving that just started for me recently . . ." I say with a chuckle as I snuck a look Randy's way. Becky shoots both of us a curious look before it changes to that of realization, her hands going straight to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Marvin just looked totally clueless.

"Oh gosh . . ." says Becky as she shook her head. "Don't tell me my brother has now become your own personal blood bag."

"Hey . . . don't say it like that . . ." mutters Randy as he sends his sister a scowl.

"I see now . . ." says Arvin as he shook his head. "No wonder you look like you're going to fall asleep any minute Randy. You look tired as hell."

"Let's just say 'Manda here had a really big craving the first time around," says Randy as he shakes his head. "Be warned, this could happen to you once my sister gets pregnant."

"Like I would have that kinda of craving . . ." mutters Becky as she lets out a small chuckle. "Anyway . . . are you guys up for breakfast? There's a Denny's down the block."

"I don't know . . ." mutters Randy as he shoots a look my way. "I feel like sleeping more than eating."

"Fine then . . ." I say with a shrug as I get out of my seat. "While we go out to eat, you can stay here and sleep. I'll just bring you back a takeout order later."

"Thank you!" I hear Randy call after me as I follow Marvin and Becky out the door.

"Hey 'Manda, before I forget, I need to tell you something. We ran into your old high school friend Sheldon while we were coming up here." says Becky as we walk over to the elevators.

"Really?" I ask in slight shock as Marvin pressed the down button for the elevator. "I had no idea he was even staying in the same hotel."

"Yep . . . we both saw him as clear as day," says Marvin as the elevator doors opened up. "But he doesn't seem right to me."

"What do you mean?" I ask them curiously as we entered the cart.

"Well . . . I sensed something . . . dark with him," said Marvin as he pressed the button for the lobby. Marvin is what the vampire community would call a 'special' vampire-a vampire with an additional ability that most other vampires don't have. He has the ability to sense out the intentions of other people, good or bad. And from what Marvin was saying, my old high school buddy Sheldon, had some bad intentions. "I'm just saying that you should be careful when you're around him, that's all."

"Okay . . . I'll keep that in mind." I tell them with a nod of my head, my feelings now becoming mixed when it comes to good old Sheldon, who may not be good at all.

* * *

_**Randy's POV, Monday Night Raw**_

"Hey babe," I look up from tying my laces to see 'Manda walking into the room, a small smile right on her face as she walked over to me. "How are you feeling? I see that you're not getting out of tonight's match after all huh?"

"Nope . . . Hunter gave me a blood bag and the rest is history," I tell her with a chuckle as I finish tying my last knot. "And yes, he did give me a bit of a hard time when he found out that I became your blood bag for a while this morning."

"Sorry . . ." she tells me sheepishly as I pull her into my arms and onto my lap. "But hey, we did figure that this was going to happen right?"

"Yep . . ." I tell her with a shrug as I pressed a kiss to her baby bump. "So . . . how long are you still going to be Evolution's valet hmm? You did have a meeting with the writers, right?"

"Yeah I did . . ." mutters 'Manda as she adjusted the flowing blue top she was wearing, which did hide the bump pretty well. "The writers have decided that I'll continue appearing on Raw and SmackDown until the Raw where Batista is supposed to announce to the WWE Universe that he's quitting . . . again."

"And after that?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well . . . they're not going to announce anything like an injury or that I'm actually pregnant," she tells me with a shrug. "It'll be like I have disappeared without a trace. . . I'm gone and no one knows where I actually went off to when actually I'll just be kicking it back in the backstage area just watching you guys have fun on stage while I get more and more pregnant with each passing day."

"What a life you'll live huh?" I ask with a chuckle as I look her in the eye. "But hey . . . once you've delivered the baby and get back into shape a bit, then you'll be back in the ring in no time, as well as have a new supporter right in your corner."

"Another one for the snake brood huh?" she asks me with a chuckle. "You being Papa Snake, me being Mama Snake, Alanna being Big Sis Snake, and then there's the Little Snake still in my belly."

"The Snake Brood huh?" I ask her with a chuckle. "I kinda like the idea."

"You do . . . well then, I guess our parents will be the Grandparent snakes huh ba-"

I instantly tense up as soon as Amanda cuts herself off, which is something she only does when she's having a vision. Her eyes begin to move back and forth at a rapid pace, signaling that her vision was currently in process. I count the seconds as her vision goes on, stopping at 64 when her eyes went back to normal.

"Babe . . . Are you alright?" I ask cautiously as I place a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine Ran . . ." she tells me as she lets out a small breath. "It's just that the vision I had was weird."

"What was it about?" I ask her curiously. "It wasn't about the fetus was it?"

"No . . . thankfully it wasn't about the fetus. It was about Sheldon." she tells me with a shake of her head, which instantly gets me confused.

"Sheldon? What about him?" I ask her bluntly, totally having no idea what was going on. "What did you see in your vision?"

"HEY YOU TWO! COME OUT! IT'S TIME FOR THE MATCH WITH THE RHODES BROTHERS!" yells Batista from behind the door, his voice cutting Amanda off before she can say a word.

"Let's just say Sheldon isn't what he appears to be and that we should just watch out for him whenever he's near us," she tells me quickly as she gets off my lap. 'Marvin told me later that when he and Becky ran into him back at out hotel, he sensed something dark around him."

"And your vision helps cement this claim?" I ask as I stand up to my full height.

"Yeah . . . for some reason, I have the feeling that Sheldon is going to get you," she tells me quickly as we walk over to the door. "I'll explain the rest to you later. Right now you have a match to get to."

"Alright, alright. We'll talk later." I say in agreement as we walk into the hallway, only one though apparent in my mind after listening to Randy's words.

_Why the hell would Sheldon be out to get me?_

**Why would Sheldon be out to get Randy? Hmm . . .**

**Please review! **


	15. Birthday Girl

Chapter 15: Birthday Girl

_**Normal POV; May 30, 2014; 11:35 P.M.**_

Randy drove through the streets of St. Louis with a contemplative look on his face, his thoughts going back to when Amanda told him about her vision a few days prior as the moonlight shining high above the city.

* * *

_**A few days ago**_

"So what was your vision about again?" asked Randy as he and Amanda walked through one of the arena's backstage hallways after finishing Raw for the night.

"It was . . . different," said Amanda as she crossed her arms, her face looking disgruntled as they turned the corner. "I saw in my vision Sheldon sitting around his place with a whole bunch of throwing knives in hand. He turned to face a photo of you on his wall, and well . . . he used your face for target practice, basically."

"He threw knives at my photo?" asked the Viper as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . while grumbling about how much he hates you and how much he wants to kill you with each throw of a knife," added Amanda as she shook her head. "For some reason, it appears Sheldon has a personal vendetta against you. Any idea why babe?"

"I can't think of anything . . ." mumbled Randy as he brought a hand underneath his chin. "Nothing really comes to mind when I think about it. Sheldon and I were on pretty good terms throughout high school. I have no idea why he would have a vendetta against me."

"Well . . . I guess we just found ourselves stuck in a new mystery. One that mainly revolves around you and Sheldon," said Amanda as the two reached Evolution's locker room. "With our busy schedules, I doubt we'll run into Sheldon anytime soon, so I guess we're good for now."

"And what if we do run into him?" asked Randy as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Then I'll probably be forced to let you handle it because you don't want to see me in any form of danger." said Amanda with a shrug. "Don't try to deny it because you know I'm right."

"Alright . . . you got a point there," said Randy as he pecked her forehead. "I'll meet you in catering after I'm done changing alright?"

"Okay . . ." said Amanda as she pecked him back. Randy watched her as she walked down the hallway and didn't move until she had disappeared from sight. Once she was gone, he walked into the locker room, his mind now clouded, pondering the reason for why Sheldon would have a vendetta against him.

* * *

_**Present time**_

"_Why the hell would Sheldon have something against me?" _Randy thought to himself as he finally reached the warehouse. _"What have I ever done to him?"_

"Are we home yet babe?"

". . . Yes we are," the Viper answered simply as he turned to look at his now awakened mate, her voice breaking him out of his musing thoughts. He watched her as she slowly wiped the sleep from her eyes, a small yawn escaping past her lips as he slowly tapped his fingers along the steering wheel. "Do you mind opening the garage door for me?"

"Sure . . ." answered the Anaconda as she snapped her fingers. The garage doors began to move on command, slowly rising up to let them drive through. Randy let out a small whistle as he drove them into the warehouse. He parked the Hummer right next to Amanda's Camaro before cutting off the engine, a small smirk coming across his face as he took off his seatbelt.

"What's with the smirk?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at him. Randy only looked at her with a chuckle before leaning over to give her a kiss to the lips. He moved his hand to the back of her head, weaving his fingers in to her hair, securing his grip on her head as the two continued their show of affection. Randy poked his tongue in between Amanda's lips, finally entering her warm mouth when the Anaconda finally allowed him entry. The two battled for dominance, their tongues fighting each other to see who would come out on top, neither of them giving an inch to the other.

"What . . ." muttered Amanda as the two finally broke their kiss after who knows how long. "What . . . what the heck was that for babe?"

"Well . . ." said Randy as he let a small grin come across his face. "That was my way of saying happy birthday babe."

"Happy birthday?" asked Amanda as she quickly checked her watch to see that it was now 12:11 in the morning. "Oh yeah . . . today's the day."

"Happy 34th birthday babe!" said Randy with a chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "You're officially one year older now. How do you feel?"

"Well . . . I don't feel any older, that's for sure," said Amanda with a chuckle as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "But there is a small part of me that wished we did that blood exchange ritual before this day came. Oh that small part of me is so wishing that I was still 33 right now."

"But then if we did that, then I would forever be one year older than you," said Randy with a chuckle as the two exited the car.

"Babe . . . your birthday is earlier than mine . . ." said Amanda with a shake of her head. "You'll always be older than me."

"And don't you forget it . . ." said Randy with a defiant smirk as he followed her over to the elevator. "There is supposed to be a crescent moon tonight babe. If you want, then we can perform the ritual then."

"Fine by me . . ." said Amanda as she pressed the up button. "Besides, I always wondered what I would look like when I reached my elder years . . . without actually going into my elder years."

"Are you scared of wrinkles or something?" asked Randy as the elevator door opened up.

"No . . . I was just wondering, that's all," said Amanda as the two stepped into the large cart. "Haven't you ever wondered what you're going to look like when you grow old?"

"I'll probably look similar to what my dad looks like now . . ." said Randy with a simple shrug. "Mom always said that I looked similar to Dad back when he was younger, so I'm guessing his looks are right in my future."

"I see . . ." said Amanda as the elevator began going the short trip upward. "So . . . should I expect to see you walking around everywhere with a cowboy hat on your head?"

"I may take after my dad, but I don't take after dad that much," said Randy as the two reached the loft. "Don't get me wrong. Cowboys are cool, but I like being the Viper."

"Hmm . . . we'll see . . ." said Amanda as the elevator opened up to reveal the darkened loft. She snapped her fingers together, making all the lights turn on in an instant. "I'm going to go straight to bed . . . You coming?"

"I'll be there in just a sec," said Randy as he watched his mate leave the cart. "I just have to get something from the car."

"Would that something happen to be my birthday gift?" Amanda asked knowingly as she turned to him with her arms crossed.

"Maybe . . ." said Randy as he pressed the button to head back down. "Just get ready for bed alright? I'll be there in a minute."

"If you say so babe . . ." said Amanda with a shrug as she turned back around, giving Randy a good view of her ass as she did.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; A few hours later**_

"Mm . . ." I mumble to myself as I felt something touch my neck. The sensation it made was really good, and it began to move around my neck for a bit before it left my skin, much to my dismay as I let out a small groan.

"Happy birthday babe!" I hear Randy's husky voice whisper in my ear as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Wake up sweetheart. It's time to celebrate your special day."

"It's my birthday babe . . . Why won't you just let me sleep?" I ask with a smirk as I kept my eyes closed. "Just give me five minutes please? I'm not ready to celebrate my day just yet."

"If I do that, then, I risk letting you sleep through your special day. No way am I letting you do that babe," Randy tells me defiantly as I feel his stubble ridded cheek along my neck, the coarseness of it feeling great along my skin. "I want you wide awake for your birthday. Besides, it's almost ten in the morning. You should be waking up anyway."

"You're not going to stop bugging me until I actually wake up huh?" I ask with a chuckle as I let one eye crack open.

"You got that right . . ." Randy answers me with a chuckle as I open up my other eye. "I want to give you one of my gifts now."

"One of your gifts?" I ask suspiciously as I felt his arms move away from me. "You have more than one gift plan for me today?"

"Yep . . . more than one," he tells me with a smirk before he leaves the bed to walk out the room, returning a minute later with a box wrapped in blue gift wrap with a dark blue bow on top. "Go on . . . open it. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Alright . . . let's see what you got," I say with a smirk as I sit up. I take the box from his hands and instantly rip into it, stopping when I remove all the paper from the white box underneath, which had the Victoria's Secret logo right on top. "Okay . . . is this a gift for me, or is this a gift for you mister?"

"You can say it's a little bit of both . . ." Randy tells me with a chuckle as he reclaims his seat next to me and wraps his arms around my waist, his hands resting right on top of my baby bump. "Don't worry . . . I really had you in mind when I picked them out for you."

"I still can't believe you actually walked into a Victoria Secret to get me these," I say with a smirk as I opened the box and pulled out one of the pieces of negligee that were lying in wait inside. "How do you know my size anyway?"

"I may have snuck a look at your bra size while you weren't looking . . ." Randy tells me with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You really can be a heavy sleeper babe."

"Uh huh . . ." I tell him with a shake of my head. "Well then . . . I might as well make sure that these all fit."

"You're going to try them all on?" Randy asks me hopefully as his smirk turned into a giddy smile.

"Well of course . . . If they don't fit, then I can't really where them, now can I?" I ask with a chuckle as I broke out of his grip. "I'll be back in just a minute."

"Don't make me wait too long . . ." Randy mutters with a playful scowl as I got out of bed. I let a small smirk grace my face as I walked into the bathroom. I placed the box right onto the counter by the sink and began looking through it to see that I had gotten six lingerie outfits from my beau. After a quick round of 'Eenie Meenie Miney Moe", I pick out the all black one from the box. It was a black lace bra with matching straps and a deep v bust-line, partnered with a pair of black lace panties. I quickly changed out of the shirt and short combo I was wearing and put the lingerie on before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm . . . Randy does have good taste," I say with a chuckle as I looked at my reflection. The lingerie accentuated my frame just right. Basically, I look hot, baby bump and all. "Well then . . . I better show the Viper my new look."

I slowly walked over to the door and peered my head out into the bedroom to see that Randy was lying on his back in bed, his eyes going straight to the ceiling as his hands rested on his gut.

"Oh Randy!" I say in a sing song voice as I stepped into view.

"Yeah babe, are you read-." Randy starts to say, but cuts himself off as soon as he looks at me. I let a small smirk come across my face as I take in Randy's wide eyed expression, his eyes unapologetically, and relentlessly looking me up and down as he takes in my form.

"So babe . . . what do you think?" I ask as I make my voice as husky as possible as I slowly walk over to the bed.

"You are so going to be the death of me. . . ." is all he says as I crawl onto the mattress, the smirk still on my lips.

"The death of you?" I ask with a slow chuckle as I raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you say such a thing?"

"Because you look so damn sexy in this freaking piece of lingerie. . . ." Randy tells me instantly as he stretches his hand out to touch me, but I quickly move away from his extended hand before he could do so. "Aw . . . why'd you move away? Come over here baby."

"No way . . ." I tell him with a shake of my head. "If I come to close to you, then we both know what the likely scenario will be. I actually want this lingerie to last more than a week mister. I don't want you ripping it to smithereens on the first day."

'Alright . . . you make a good point," Randy concedes rather guiltily. "But that wasn't the reason why I wanted you to come over to me. I was reaching to touch your baby bump, not your boobs."

"Are you sure?" I ask him bluntly.

"I promise I'm sure . . ." Randy tells me with a nod of his head. He lets his hand stretch out again, this time successfully coming into contact with the small bump that was now the focal point of my abdomen. "Seven more months and this little fella will be out of your womb and out in the world."

"Yeah . . . seven more months need to pass before I get to hold the kid in my arms," I say with a chuckle as I put my hand on top of Randy's. "I still can't believe that almost two whole months have passed already."

"See how fast time can fly by?" Randy asks me with a chuckle. "Trust me; you'll be back in the ring before you know it."

"Yeah . . . but first I'll probably have to work off a few pounds before doing that," I say with a chuckle as I watch him plant a kiss right on top of the button, which made me smirk a little. "Once I'm back into a form I'm satisfied with, then I'll go back into the ring."

"You need a personal trainer?" Randy asks me with a smirk on his face as he inches closer to me.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I ask with a chuckle as I lay back into the mattress.

"Well . . . I do know a guy," Randy tells me with a smirk as he moves to lie next to me. "He's a fit guy . . . knows his way around weights . . . prefers upper body to lower body, but overall, he's in good shape . . . has a killer instinct for tattoos. . ."

"Anything else you want to mention?" I ask with a chuckle as I let a hand touch his chest.

"Well . . . he tends to be unfocused at times . . . he also has a bit of a temper," says Randy as he wraps an arm around my waist. "But he has his ways of keeping his composure."

"How so?" I ask him, instantly being answered by Randy's lips touching mine.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Randy, I'm warning you," mumbled the Anaconda as she spoke in between kisses. "I don't want my new clothes ripped up."

"Don't worry . . . I won't damage them," said Randy as he broke the kiss to look his mate in the eye. "They cost me a pretty penny you know. . . . As if I would rip your new lingerie up this early."

"Yeah . . . we'll see about that . . ." said Amanda as she felt Randy's fingers loop into the hem line of her panties. "Really . . . you're going to sneakily take my panties off."

"That's the plan . . ." said Randy as Amanda suddenly grabbed hold of his wrists. "Not yet huh?"

"Not yet . . ." said Amanda as she pushed Randy's hands away from her lower half. "Later . . . we have visitors."

"Visitors?" asked Randy as he pulled his mate into his arms, just as the sound of the moving elevator reached their ears.

"RANDY, 'MANDA, ARE YOU TWO HERE?" yelled Wade as the sounds of two pairs of footsteps began walking through the loft.

"Most likely . . . I can smell their scent around this place . . ." answered Monica in a lower tone of voice.

"Well then . . . I might as well greet them . . ." mumbled the Viper as he pecked Amanda's bare shoulder. He let her go and crawled out of bed to head out the door, but stopped himself once he got hold of the doorknob. "Babe . . . please go cover yourself up."

"Why?" Amanda asked him with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest, making her bust appear even bigger to the Viper. "It's my birthday . . . I can do whatever I want. . . Maybe I should just walk around the house in my lingerie all day."

"Even though I would totally love that, you can't do that right now because we have your sister and her boyfriend here with us, and I don't want Wade seeing you dressed like that. Only I get to see you like this." said Randy as he shook his head at her.

"Well . . . since he's dating my TWIN sister, and I'm sure enough they have had sex already, Wade's probably already either seen her naked or in lingerie," argued Amanda as she crossed her arms. "And since we're IDENTICAL twins, Monica looks just like me, therefore our bodies are similar. So technically, by seeing Monica's body in lingerie, he has seen my body in lingerie."

"Why do you have to be so technical with me?" Randy practically whined.

"Because I don't want to argue with you, so I start talking technically in order to hurt your brain." said Amanda with a smirk as she jumped out of the bed.

"Was what you just said a diss at my intelligence?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

". . . Maybe . . ." said Amanda as she pecked his lips. "I'll go change; you greet my sister and Wade."

"That's what I was planning to do." said Randy as he shook his head.

"Yeah . . . but it's my birthday. I wanted to tell you what to do myself." answered Amanda as she walked into the bathroom. Randy just shook his head at her antics before stepping out the room. He walked down the hallway to see Wade lounging on the couch watching the news on TV with Monica sitting right next to him, both of them chowing down on the breakfast they got from McDonalds. A second bag of McDonalds was left untouched on the coffee table.

"Well hello to you too guys . . ." said Randy in a loud voice, instantly getting the werewolves attention as he sat down on the recliner beside them.

"Eh . . . after you didn't end up answering us, we decided to not disturb you any longer," answered Wade as he shrugged his shoulders. "Although, the smell of sex on you isn't as strong as I thought it would be. Struck out this morning eh chap?"

"I didn't strike out. . . She wants to put it off till later," mumbled Randy as he crossed his arms. "And speaking of smelling of sex . . . the scent is all around you two this morning. Someone got busy early."

"What can I say? She couldn't resist the accent," said Wade as he let a small smirk come across his face. Monica turned to him with narrowed eyes before, which definitely got Wade's attention. "What? You know you didn't."

"I know . . . which is probably the worst part," Monica mumbled the last part to herself as her sister walked into the room fully dressed. "Anyway . . . we got a package sis."

"We did?" asked Amanda as Monica jumped out of her seat and headed for the kitchen.

"Yep . . . it's in here" said Monica as the sister's walked into their kitchen. "It was lying right in front of our doorstep when Wade and I got here."

"Who's it from?" asked Amanda as the two reached the island. Right on the top of it laid the package, which was a box as that was as tall as a textbook.

"It's from our good old buddy from high school, Sheldon," answered Monica as an unsure smirk came across her face. At the mere mention of Sheldon's name, Randy was in the room, looking apprehensive at the package before the three. Monica turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. "What's up with you Randy?"

"Sheldon mailed you two a package?" asked Randy as he continued to look at the package apprehensively.

"Yep . . ." he even left a card on top . . ." said Monica with as she took the card from off the box's top. "Dear Amanda and Monica, I hope you have a great birthday and I hope you like the gift I sent you two, Sheldon."

"This is weird . . ." mumbled Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"What is?" asked Monica as she raised an eyebrow.

"The package," answered Amanda as she pointed to the box. "Randy and I got in after midnight, but I never saw this package on the doorstep."

"Well it was there as plain as day when we got here," said Wade as he walked into the room. He took one look at Randy, instantly raising an eyebrow at Randy's Viper like glare. "Uh . . . what's up with him?"

"Well for starters . . . I had a vision a few days ago that showed that Sheldon, an old high school classmate of ours, has a personal vendetta against Randy for some reason," explained Amanda as she shook her head. "I guess Randy is just suspicious of the package sent to me and sis here because of that.'

"Okay . . . have you figured out why this Sheldon person may have a personal vendetta against you?" asked Wade as he turned to his fellow male.

"Not yet . . . but I'm working on it." said Randy as he shook his head.

"While you work on that, Wade and I got to go," said Monica as she began to drag her boyfriend over to the exit. "We have a prior engagement to get to."

"Where?" asked Amanda as she looked up at the two.

"Mom and Dad's house," answered Monica as Wade grimaced. "Today's the day Wade finally talks with our Dad."

"Oooh . . . good luck with that," said Amanda as she winced a bit. "Oh, here's some advice. You two may want to get rid of the sex smell you're giving off. You two reek of it and we both know that Dad has a very good sense of smell. . . And tell mom and dad we said hi!"

"Duly noted and will do . . . By the way, the McDonalds bag on the table is for the two of you," said Monica as she shook her head. "Let's go Wade."

"Huh . . . Right behind you." said Wade in defeat as he followed his girlfriend out the room, leaving the vampire couple to themselves.

"What should we do with the package?" asked Amanda as she walked up to her mate, who still looked pensive at the package on the desk. When Randy didn't answer her, she let out a small breath before taking the package up in her hands and began shaking it, hearing a loud thumping from inside. "It sounds thick, like a book . . ."

"A book . . ." asked Randy as he turned to her, just as she began to tear into the package. When she finally got it open, she took out the contents inside, which was an old yearbook. "That book . . . it looks familiar."

"It should be . . ." said Amanda as she looked at the cover. "It's a copy of our high school yearbook."

"Why would Sheldon send you that as a birthday gift?" asked Randy as he came up behind her to look at the book better.

"He's sending us a clue . . ." said 'Manda as she began to rifle through the pages. "This yearbook is a clue. Maybe we can figure out why Sheldon has a vendetta against him by looking through this book."

"This is definitely a good clue to use," said Randy as he closed the book for his mate and set it back on the table. "But not right now . . . today is the day we're going to celebrate your birthday. There will be no ifs, ands, or but about it okay?"

"But Randy-." Amanda tried to counter, but was cut off when Randy leaned in for a quick kiss.

"No babe, I'm not hearing it," said Randy as he crossed his arms. "Today is your special day and I want you to celebrate it properly. We can focus on Sheldon and looking for the clue tomorrow, today is all about you and we're going to spend it right."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. "I already know you have more than one gift planned for me today.'

"There's that . . . as well as the fact that I scored us two tickets to today's Cardinals game over at the Stadium." said Randy with a smirk as he pecked her lips again. Knowing very well that Amanda was a baseball fan, he knew he had her hooked as soon as he mentioned the tickets. He spotted the excitement in her eyes as he let a smirk come across his face, knowing very well that he won this match.

"Okay . . . you got me. We'll focus on Sheldon tomorrow," said Amanda as she conceded defeat. "We'll focus on my birthday today."

"Thank you . . ." said Randy as he watched his mate leave for the living room. He sent one last pensive stare at the yearbook before following her out the room, knowing well that he was going to have to look at that yearbook soon, gaining a feeling that he'll probably won't like what he'll see when he finally opens it.

**Well played Randy. Well played.**

**Please review!**


	16. Celebration!

Chapter 16: Celebration!

_**Normal POV**_

"How do you like your birthday so far, babe?" asked Randy with a smirk as he and his mate walked by the St. Louis Arch after taking in the Cardinals' game that happened earlier in the day.

"It's definitely been an entertaining one," said Amanda with a smirk as she cradled the stuffed Anaconda toy Randy gave her as the second gift of the day. It was a good three feet long and even had a purple bow sown on its head to signify that it was a female. "The stuffed Anaconda has definitely been a highlight . . . but it got me wondering?"

"Wondering about what?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering about your own stuffed animal . . ." asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened to that old stuffed snake you used to had? What happened to Charlie?"

"Oh . . . I gave it to my mom for safe keeping," said Randy with a shrug. "As I got older, I realized that I didn't need Charlie with me anymore.

"You realized that huh?" asked Amanda as she let out a skeptical chuckle. "So it took you until wrestling training in the OVW for you to quit Charlie huh?"

"How do you know about that?" Randy asked in complete shock as he looked at her wide eyed.

"John told me about it when you were out on a jog once," said Amanda with a shrug as the two turned the corner. "He even showed me photo evidence of you sleeping with your good old buddy one night."

"That asshole," mumbled Randy as he resisted the urge to ball his hand into a fist. "Remind me to give him a good old punch to the face the next time I see him okay?"

"Alright, but you'll probably owe him one hell of a dental bill once you're done," said Amanda as the two walked into a small park. "He may even make you pay his facial reconstruction surgery bill once you're through with him."

"It's possible . . ." said Randy as he shook his head in agreement. "But it will all be rightfully deserved in the end."

"Uh huh . . ." said Amanda as she adjusted her hold on her plush toy. "You know, I may have to give this little snake away in the end."

"You would give away the toy snake? Your gift?" Randy asked her in slight shock as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know how long it took me to actually find this gift?"

"I guess it took you a while . . ." said Amanda as the two sat down on an empty bench. "But I'm not going to give it away like I'm going to sell it on eBay or Craigslist or something. What I meant is that if the baby ends up being a girl, then this snake here is going to go to her."

"And if it ends up being a boy, like I'm so hoping the fetus will be . . ." asked Randy as he wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulders.

"Then I'll give it to Alanna, or one of my female cousins," Amanda told him. "Then again, I did say I may give the toy away. I'm going to be holding on to the little creature for a while."

"That's what I like to hear," said Randy as he checked his watch. "You think Wade survived the talk with your father?"

"I hope so . . ." said Amanda as she did a small shrug. "Unlike you, Wade has never met my dad. Plus, he's always critical when it comes to sis and me bringing boyfriends home to meet him."

"Tell me about it. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I had to talk to him about you becoming a vampire? The guy easily scares the shit out of me sometimes," said Randy as he shook his head. "Then again . . . Your father is a big boxing fan. He's the reason Monica got into competitive boxing for a number of years. With his bare knuckle background, I'm sure Wade's going to turn out just fine."

"I wonder how Monica's doing with all this . . ." said Amanda as she looked up at the sky. "When it comes to impressing our dad, she worries about it more than me sometimes."

"Isn't that the reason the two of you studied Arabic and Portuguese when we were younger?" asked Randy as he scrunched his eyebrows together. "You would always carry language books with you whenever we went somewhere."

"Yep . . . we even made it into a competition to see who could speak those two languages first," said Amanda with a chuckle as she looked back at the memory. And then her face went all serious. "I won, if you were wondering."

"Of course you did . . ." said Randy as he pecked her on the side of her forehead. "You were always quick to pick up on things."

"You got that right," mumbled Amanda as Randy hugged his mate closer to his body. The sound of thunder instantly got their attention and the two looked up to see the dark gray cloud starting to float high above them. "Well that's convenient . . . and on my birthday too. At least you had better weather on yours Randy."

"Uh huh . . . come on," said Randy as he got back up on his feet. "Let's get out of here before the rain really starts to fall."

Amanda nodded her head and got out of her seat. The two quickly made their way out of the park and all the way back to the Hummer, which was parked right by the restaurant they stopped at for a late lunch. They reached the large vehicle just as the first raindrops began to fall and drove out onto the street. They didn't stop for anything, except for red traffic lights, until they reached home. By that time, it was running cats and dogs.

"St. Louis: The City of the Thunderstorm!" proclaimed Amanda just as a loud boom of thunder echoed throughout the sky. "It seems that crack of thunder agreed with me."

"This is the Midwest for ya babe," said Randy with a smirk as he pulled into the indoor garage and parked right next to the Camaro. "At least we didn't get majorly wet."

"Yes . . . thank goodness for that," said Amanda as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "Huh . . . Wade's and Monica's scents are fairly recent. They must be back from their family visit."

"Hmm . . . let's go see if Wade's still alive," said Randy with a smirk as he walked over to her. The two decided to bypass the elevator this time around and used the stairs to get up to the loft. "Hello! Are you still alive in there, Wade?"

"Yes I'm still alive!" called Wade from his seat on the couch. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Considering you went to go speak with my hard to impress father, you can't blame us for thinking something bad ended up happening to you while you were there," answered Amanda as the vampires walked into the living room. "Where's my sister?"

"Over here," called Monica as she walked out from the kitchen with the yearbook Sheldon sent them in her hands. "I was just looking through this old thing."

"Why?" asked Randy as he narrowed his eyes at the book.

"Because I wanted to figure out why Sheldon would hold something against you . . ." said Monica as she sat down next to Wade. "And I think I may have found it."

"You think so?" asked Amanda as she quickly sat down next to her sister. "You may have figured it out?"

"Yep . . . but I had to go through the section that chronicled our junior year in order to do it," said Monica as she flipped through a few of the pages. "Check this photo out."

Amanda, Randy, and Wade all crowded around the female werewolf to see the photo. The photo was of Sheldon and a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed girl, both dressed in lab coats in what looked like a chemistry room. Sheldon's arm was wrapped around the girl's shoulder as they sat in front of a table filled with test tubes.

"That's the guy that has a personal vendetta against you Randy?" asked Wade as he pointed to the Sheldon in the photo. "I think I can guess why. . . He looks like a total geek!"

"Yeah, Sheldon doesn't look like that anymore. Trust me," said Amanda as she shook her head. "The girl in the photo, isn't that Tiffany Cornwall?"

"Yep . . ." said Monica as she shook her head. "That's Tiffany alright."

"Who's Tiffany Cornwall?" asked Wade as he raised an eyebrow, utterly confused at who she was.

"Tiffany was one of the brightest students in our class back in high school," said Randy as he crossed his arms. "She was the co-head of the Science Club with Sheldon, as well as the captain of the Girls' Softball Team."

"She also happened to be Sheldon's girlfriend all throughout high school. They just started to talk about cell membranes the first time they met and they were hooked on each other ever since," added Monica as she turned to the yearbook. "The last time me and sis saw her was when she decided to go to college in California, but no one has really heard from her since. . . Uh Randy, when you were still serving in the military, where were you based? I think you were located close to where she went to school right?"

"Yeah I was . . . I was based in California," the Randy mumbled the answer as he looked back on his ole military days. "That wasn't my best year."

"You've said that before . . ." said Monica as she turned to the back of the book. "Hey . . . Sheldon wrote something in the back of the book."

"What did he write?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"Randy . . . I hope you liked looking through these old memories. You took something away from me, and I plan to return the favor, Sheldon." said Monica as she read off the words.

"What the hell did you do to him?" asked Wade as he turned to the Viper.

"I didn't do anything, but I may have an idea what he might be talking about . . ." muttered the Viper as he sat down on the recliner. "It's true Sheldon and Tiffany dated all throughout high school, but they separated when she decided to go to college in California while he went to college in Massachusetts. They figured they wouldn't be able to handle long distance dating, so they split up. It turns out that Tiffany was going to the college that was the closest to the military base I was stationed at. We didn't realize we were practically next door neighbors till we bumped into each other in the produce section of a supermarket a few weeks into September."

"Oh . . . bonding over fruit. You got to love it," said Monica as she let out a small sigh. "What happened next?"

"Well . . . Tiffany and I started hanging out with each other as friends, but then it turned it turned into something more." said Randy as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"You two ended up dating . . ." said Amanda as a look of realization came across her face.

"Yeah . . . we ended up dating for a few months," said Randy as he crossed his arms. "It was Valentine's Day and I decided to surprise her with some flowers at her dorm on campus. Turns out Sheldon had the same idea."

"Uh oh . . . what happened next?" asked Wade as he looked at the Viper sheepishly.

"Well . . . I ended up seeing Sheldon right in front of Tiffany's dorm room when I got there. I asked him why he was here and he told me that he wanted to try to make the long distance relationship work with Tiffany. He asked me why I was there and I told him outright that I had been dating Tiffany for the past few months. Tiffany came back to her dorm from her last class and she instantly went wide eyed when she saw the two of us. She asked for some time to speak with Sheldon alone, so I left the building for a few minutes. About twenty minutes later, Sheldon came out of the building with his flowers still in hand. He told me to treat Tiffany right and then he left. That was the last time I saw him until that event Hunter and Steph tricked us into going to on Sunday."

"So . . . you continued to date Tiffany after that?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at her mate.

"Yep . . . until I found out she was cheating on me with a guy in her English class about a few weeks later, so I dumped her." said Randy as he did a small shrug.

"This is the second time you told me about a woman who cheated on you with another guy," said Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. "You did not have good luck with women in the early years huh babe?"

"No . . . no I didn't," said Randy as he shook his head. He then checked his watch, noticing that it had now gotten that late in the day. "I'd love to continue this chat about Sheldon, but oh . . . we should be getting ready right now."

"Ready?" asked Monica as Wade gout out of his seat. "Ready for what?"

"Oh . . . you'll see," said Randy as he too, got up. He and Wade then pulled their respective girlfriends up to their feet and guided them toward the hallway. "You girls need to dress in something nice for tonight."

"What have you two been up to?" asked Amanda with a knowing smirk as she raised an eyebrow at him, obviously knowing what the boys were planning, thanks to a certain confession from Batista from a few days ago.

"Oh . . . you'll see . . ." said Randy as he let a smirk come across his face.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV; 45 minutes later**_

"This dress should do . . ." I say to myself as I looked at my reflection in the bedroom mirror. I was wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that stopped mid-thigh. It cinches in right under my bust line and flows out toward the end, a nice dress for a woman who didn't want to constrict their growing stomach too much. With the three inch silver heels I was wearing on my feet, I easily reached Randy's height. "Yep . . . I'm good for tonight."

"Good . . . I didn't want to wait around while you chose another dress," I hear Randy say right behind me as I felt his hands along my waist. "Blue has always been a great color on you, but I think it's missing something."

"Missing something?" I ask him curiously as I turn to him. "What do you suggest?"

"Well . . ." Randy tells me in a whisper as I feel his left hand leave my side. "I was thinking this."

I turn to my left to come face to face with a pair of teardrop sapphire earrings in his hand, displayed in a small blue suede box. I could hear Randy's husky chuckle in my ear as I took the box from his hand, my obviously shocked face showing how surprised I was at Randy's latest gift.

"You have got to be kidding me . . ." I say slightly out of breath as I looked at the box. 'You have got to be freaking kidding me."

"I kid you not babe, and besides. What's the beauty of being rich if you don't spend your wealth a little," Randy tells me with a chuckle as I quickly put the earrings on. "So do you like them? As soon as I spotted them, they instantly reminded me of your eyes and I thought to myself that if I didn't get these for you for your birthday, then I would be making a big mistake."

"Oh . . . you didn't make a big mistake," I say with a chuckle as I pulled him into a hug, my arms easily snaking around his neck. "I love them, thank you babe."

"You're welcome 'Manda." Randy whispers in my ear before I feel his lips on the side of my head.

"Hey you two! Let's go! We're waiting!" I hear my sister call out to us before I hear her footsteps retreat to the living room. I let out a small sigh as I untangle myself from Randy. Before I can fully step away, I lean forward and whisper some . . . kinky stuff into his ear. The smirk on my face grows even bigger when I move back to see Randy's shocked face, and I leave him there to ponder my words, walking into the living room to see Monica and Wade already dressed for the night.

"Where's Randy?" asked Wade as he began to adjust his cuff links.

"Right here . . . let's go," Randy quickly says to us as he walks over to us. He grabs my hand in his and guides me over to the elevator, a playful pout shown on his face. "You are such a tease."

"I do what I can," I say with a smirk as I notice something poke out from his pocket. "Um . . . is that a blindfold you got there?"

"Yep . . ." Randy tells me with a smirk as he takes it out of his pocket. "Turn around . . ."

I comply with his wish, turning around just in time to see Monica outfitted with her own blindfold, courtesy of Wade. Once the pitch black fabric covers my eyes, I feel Randy pull me into the open elevator. He wraps his arm around my waist as we descend down to the garage. Once I hear the familiar ring of the elevator stopping, Randy guides me out the cart and through the place until we reach the Hummer . . . well, I think it is the Hummer.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Where are you taking us you two?" asked Monica as Wade helped Monica into the backseat of Randy's Hummer. "I feel like we're being kidnapped here."

"It's nothing like that Monica," said Randy as he got into the driver seat after helping Amanda into the front passenger seat. "We're just taking you somewhere special. Just sit tight and relax. We'll be there soon."

"I'll take your word for it . . ." mumbled the werewolf as she leaned he head onto Wade's waiting shoulder. Wade pecked his girlfriend on her forehead as Randy pulled out of his spot and drove them out the place. Once the garage door was closed behind them, Randy drove them onto the street and over to the freeway. They spent the next hour driving in comfortable silence, until they were driving through an area of St. Louis that ran beside the Mississippi River.

"I smell lake water . . ." mumbled Monica as she sniffed the air. "Are we by the Missouri River?"

"Hmm . . . it smells more like the Mississippi River," said Amanda as she too sniffed the air. "Then again, I could be wrong."

"No . . . you're right babe. We're driving right by the Mississippi as we speak," said Randy as he shook his head. "And lucky for you two, we reached our destination."

"We have?" asked Monica as Randy turned the car into a parking lot of an event hall.

"We have . . ." answered Wade as Randy parked the car in a spot that was right next to Kelly's Camry. The Viper cut the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. He and Wade got out of the car themselves before helping their respective girlfriends out of the large vehicle. They guided them to the sidewalk and over to the staircase that led to the entrance hall, stopping them when they reached the door. Wade and Randy instantly noticed Layla standing down the hallway inside the building just behind the clear glass door. They gave her a thumbs up. She returned them with one of her own before turning the corner and disappearing from view, off to signal the others that the girls of honor were finally there.

"I smell the scents of our friends around here . . ." mumbled Monica as she crossed her arms. "Did you guys plan a party for us?"

"By George she's got it!" said Wade as he shook his head.

"Just try to act surprise you two okay?" asked Randy as he opened up the door.

"We'll try . . ." said Amanda as she slowly walked forward. Wade and Randy guided their women down the hallway and turned the corner before walking into the large room that was hosting the event.

"Can we take these blindfolds off?" asked Monica as she began to reach for the one on her face.

"You can in three . . . two . . . one," said Wade as he and Randy quickly took the blindfolds off their girls.

"SURPRISE!"

The girls looked on in shock at the room before them. All of their family and friends were there in the decorated room. The theme of the room was 'Around the World' and it had different objects decorating the room that you would usually see in different cultures around the world. A long buffet table was filled with food, complete with a three tiered purple frosted cake that had a mini Anaconda and a mini musical note on top in tribute to the twins on-screen characters, the Anaconda, Ms. K.O. and her Spike Slam using sister Siren, respectively.

"Aw . . . you guys . . ." said Monica as tears began to well up in her eyes. "This is crazy, but amazing at the same time."

"Oh great . . . you got my sister crying," as she began to fan her sister's tears away, a big grin coming across her face. "Don't you know how she gets when she cries?"

"Oh we know . . . it's that kind of reaction that we just live for . . ." said Alicia as she stepped forward. "We spent weeks planning this party and that kind of reaction is just something we wanted to see."

"And you two were in on this entire time?" asked Monica as she turned to Wade and Randy.

"We were more so consultants than actually party planners." answered Randy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If we had them actually help with the party planning, then you would have suspected something was up with them for sure," said Lita as she put her hands on her hips. "With your psychic powers, we didn't want to risk it, so we kept them at an arms' length. We only asked them questions on what you guys may like or not like."

"Very sneaky of you, very sneaky of you indeed." muttered Amanda as Randy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can complain about us being sneaky later. First, let's get this party started!" exclaimed Nate as he turned to the DJ booth. "Ted, hit it!"

"On it!" yelled the multi-generation superstar from his spot behind the DJ booth. He played a track that was one of the biggest hits out right now. While some went over to the buffet table, others went over to the dance floor, Monica and Wade included. Before Amanda could make her way over to the buffet table, Randy kept her at bay, keeping his hold on his mate the entire time.

"So . . . what do you think?" asked Randy as he looked around the room. "The others really went all out with this place didn't they?"

"I know right . . . it's amazing," said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "I guess you really did out do me in terms of planning birthdays huh?"

"I can't take all the credit this time around babe . . ." said Randy as he shook his head. "Maybe next year?"

"Uh huh . . ." said Amanda as she turned to a nearby window. "Oh . . . the crescent moon is out tonight."

"I see . . ." said Randy as he too looked out the window. "It's the perfect night for that ritual we've been planning to do."

"Hmm . . . let's do it now." said Amanda as she turned around in his grip.

"Now babe?" asked Randy in slight shock as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . well in another room. You know, keep it between us," said Amanda as she gestured to the door. "It's better if we get it over with now before we forget about it later."

"You make a good point . . . alright, now it is," said Randy as he took her hand in his. "Should we tell them that we are leaving for a bit?"

"I think they'll figure it out on their own. We'll only be gone for a few minutes anyway." said Amanda with a chuckle as she surveyed the room. Randy nodded his head in agreement before guiding her out the room, the two off to complete a prior engagement.

**They're off to do the ritual!**

**Please review!**


	17. Highs & Lows

Chapter 17: Highs & Lows

_**Randy's POV**_

"This room should be a good place to do the ritual," I say with a smirk as we step into the room. It was a small lounge room, complete with a few couches with a window high up on the far wall that showcased the crescent moon above us. It was both comfy and private at the same time. "Are you ready to do this baby?"

"Ready as I'll ever be . . ." she tells me with that beautiful smirk of hers as I close the door behind us, locking it with a soft click. "All we have to do is drink each other's blood and that's that right?"

"That's the plan . . ." I say with a chuckle as we walk over to the closest couch. "One quick sip is all we need."

"So . . . do you want to go first or should I have the honors," she asks me with a chuckle as we take a seat on the sofa.

"By all means . . . as the birthday girl, go right on ahead," I say with a smirk. "Ladies first after all. . ."

"Of course . . ." she tells me as she reaches for my collar. "But first, let's loosen these buttons a bit. You are usually not one for buttoning your shirts all the way up mister."

"I thought I'd dress properly for your birthday, just this once," I say with a shrug as she takes out the first three buttons on my shirt. "It's not a good look for me huh?"

"Nah . . . it just makes you look a tad upright. Stick to leaving a few buttons undone okay?" she tells me with a smirk as she leans over to my neck. "Also . . . it makes feeding from your neck that much more difficult."

"Well then . . . I guess it was a good idea that I didn't decide to wear a turtleneck tonight after all huh?" I say with a sheepish chuckle as I felt her cool lips on my skin.

"Yeah . . . it's a good thing you didn't," I hear her say before her fangs extend. A shudder just passes through my spine as I felt her teeth bite down into my neck, her fangs easily breaching my skin. She may still be a newborn, but damn this girl knew how to bite like a pro!

I pulled her body closer to mine as she continues to take her fill, her hands resting on my chest as she did her part of the ritual. She eventually finishes as quickly as she started, her fangs slowly leaving my neck.

"Well aren't you a freaking tease . . ." I mumble with a moan as I felt her tongue lick my skin, closing the puncture marks in an instant. She looks at me with a smirk, her lips still tinged a bit with my blood as she brought a hand to my cheek.

"What . . . it is my birthday after all . . . I can't have a little fun at your expense?" Amanda asks me with a chuckle as I moved some of her hair away from her neck. "All's fair in love and war."

"Yeah . . . well then, to keep things fair, I better get my fill now." I say with a smirk as I leaned my face into her neck. I trail kisses all along the side, gaining a few small moans from her as I continued my work. I stop at a spot right at the base of her neck and sink my fangs in, my mate's fingernails digging themselves into my shirt in quick response as I start to drink up her blood.

Amanda's blood is still as tasty as ever. . . The last time I had a taste of it was back when she was still just a hybrid a few mere months ago. Despite the change of species, Amanda's blood still had that sweet quality that I love and just can't get enough of. . . I feel Amanda's hands start to travel from my chest and across my body; one hand reaching my back while the other reached the back of my head.

"Hmm . . . It's just like old times huh babe?" I hear her ask me in a husked whisper as I finally stop feeding from her neck, kissing the puncture marks away before I moved my head back. I don't answer her question. I just let a smirk show on my face in response. "So . . . how do we know if the ritual was successful anyway?"

"Well . . . my dad explained to me that a couple will know if the ritual worked when they have this overwhelming warm feeling come over them," I say with a shrug as I remember what my father said. "I don't know how long it takes, but it usually happens so-"

I cut myself off when a sudden gut wrenching burning sensation appears in my stomach. I let go of 'Manda and visibly wince as it begins to spread, resisting the urge to let out a sharp yell as it reached my heart, then my throat, and then finally my head. I feel so hot, like I was put in a stove to bake for a good two hours or dropped into the middle of the Sahara Desert, and I can't help but undo the rest of the buttons on my shirt in order to cool myself down. . .

. . . And then suddenly, it's gone . . . It leaves me just as quickly as it came. I let out the breath I was holding the entire time as I brought a hand to my bare chest. I felt like I was being burned from the inside out just a few seconds ago . . . and now I'm fine, perfectly normal.

"Wow . . ." I hear 'Manda say in shock right beside me. I look up to see her slightly wide eyed with both hands on her chest, like she was currently checking to make sure her heart was still beating. "That was one hell of a rush . . . and damn, that burned. I know you said vampires would feel a warm feeling come over them after they do the ritual, but damn that was hot."

"You're telling me . . ." I tell her as I let out a breath of my own. "I felt like I was on burning alive. Dad never mentioned this part of the ritual to me."

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you . . ." she tells me with a shrug as she brought a hand to my bare chest. "Well . . . at least you don't feel like you are on fire now."

"I know . . . it just left as quickly as it started," I tell her with a shake of my head. "But I think it definitely worked."

"If it worked, then we should test it out then . . ." she tells me with a relieved look on her face as she cracks her knuckles. "You go first."

"No . . . you go first," I tell her as I point in her direction. "You are the birthday girl after all. . ."

"Fine, but can I ask you this one quick question?" she asks me, her voice suddenly gaining a nervous edge to it as she began to twiddle her fingers.

"What babe? You sound nervous." I ask her, suddenly confused by her change of attitude.

"Um . . . you don't think the weird warm feeling that we went through a minute ago harmed the fetus do you?" Amanda asks me quickly, her eyes turning to the ground as she continued to twiddle her fingers. I let a look of realization come over my face as I let her question sink in. So that's what she's worried about . . . She's worried about the fetus being hurt.

"Babe . . . if the ritual was known to harm the fetuses of pregnant vampires, then I would have adamantly told you that we would not do it till after the baby has been delivered," I tell her simply as I pull her back into my arms. "We both know how protective I can get; especially when it comes to the people I love. I would have told you no right from the start . . . The ritual was safe for you to do in your current state. Don't worry. The fetus is alright."

"Are you sure?" she asks me unsurely as she looks up at my face.

"I'm sure . . ." I tell her with a smirk as I pecked her lips. "Now . . . don't you have a new ability to show me?"

"I'll show you . . . but we're going to have to do it later. Alanna's coming this way . . . and she's looking for us. You better cover up." she tells me quickly as she pecks me on my cheek, her fingers tracing out my abs as she sneaks a look at the door.

"Fine . . . but I'm so putting my abs on display when we get home." I tell her with a smirk as I quickly button up my shirt.

"I know you will . . ." she tells me mischievously as she trails a few kisses down my neck. "I'm expecting you to show them abs, as well as something else when we get home later."

"You're the birthday girl after all . . . I'll definitely take care of you then," I say with a chuckle as I planted a kiss on her lips, just as we hear a small knocking sound come from the door. "Who is it?"

"I'll let you take a guess!" calls my little girl's voice from the other side of the door as I finally button up most of my shirt buttons. I let a small smirk grace my face as I let Amanda go before walking over to the door, opening to see Alanna in a green party dress looking up at me. "Aw . . . I wanted you to guess dad!"

"Sorry . . . but your voice was a no-brainer Alanna," I say with a chuckle as I picked her up in my arms and walked back over to the couch. "Now don't you have something to say to 'Manda?"

"Yes I do," she tells me quickly as I sit back down next to my mate. She then turns to face 'Manda with a big grin on her face. "Happy birthday 'Manda!"

"Oh thank you Alanna . . ." Amanda says with a smirk as I let Alanna break out of my grasp. "You haven't been giving your mother too much trouble while we've been on the road have you?"

"Nope . . . I have been especially good these past few weeks." she tells us with a nod of her head, her face showing how proud she was at her achievement.

"Oh really now . . ." I say with a chuckle as I placed a hand on my hip. "And how come you've been especially good these past few weeks huh?"

"I've been especially good these past few weeks because Mom said that if I didn't get into any trouble until the last day of school in June, then she would ask you if I could travel with you on the road for the summer." She tells me quickly, her giddy expression getting even giddier as she began to jump up and down.

"Oh really?" I ask in absolute shock as I let her announcement sink in. "I have never heard about this. Your mom actually said that?"

"Yep . . . Mom said she was going to talk to you about it during the party tonight." Alanna tells me with a smile as she weaves her fingers together.

"I see . . . why don't you go back out there and find your mother. 'Manda and I will be out there in just a minute." I tell her, still in slight shock at the possibility of my daughter possibly joining me on the road for a few months.

"Okay!" she says brightly before running out the room.

"Babe . . . Are you alright?" I hear Amanda ask me as I slowly got up from my seat.

"I'm fine 'Manda. I'm just still going through a bit of shock right now." I tell her with a chuckle as I walked over to the door.

"Hmm . . . I would be shocked too if I found out my daughter would possibly be joining me on the road for the summer as long as she remained good until the end of the school year," I hear her say in my ear as I felt her presence right behind me, her arms wrapping around my waist in a comforting hold. "Aren't you excited? This is good for you!"

"I'm excited, but still in shock," I tell her with a chuckle as I break out of her hold. "C'mon, let's head back out to your party. I've got to find Sam to talk about this."

"Then let's go find her then . . ." Amanda tells me with a smirk as she leads me out the room.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Amanda and Randy walked out the room and all the way back to the main hall where the party was going on full swing. Just as they reached the entrance, they were stopped by Nate, who looked at the two suspiciously before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where have you two been? You've been gone for the past twenty minutes now." said the middle Orton sibling as he exchanged looks with the two.

"We've been around," Randy said simply as he tried to walk past his brother, but with one perfectly placed shoulder, Nate stopped him in his tracks. "Can you let us pass please?"

"Not until you answer my question brother," said Nate as he shook his head. "Where have you and your soul-mate been for the past twenty minutes? You better answer me, or else I'll not stop bugging you till the rest of the night."

"We went off to another room to do the blood exchange ritual . . ." Amanda told him bluntly as she crossed her arms. "There's your answer."

"The blood exchange ritual? That's what you two were up to?" Nate asked in absolute shock. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Was it that hard to say?"

"It was . . . we just didn't want to tell you because you're annoying," said Randy as he let a small smirk come across his face. 'Happy now?"

"Am I happy to get a straight answer? Yeah. . . ." said Nate as he shook his head. "Am I happy to find out that you find me annoying? No, no I am not."

"Well you are . . . if you were wondering." said Randy with a shrug as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey . . . no fighting you two!" said Amanda as she stepped in between the two brothers. "Save it for a time when it's not my birthday okay?"

"Fine . . ." said the two brothers in unison as they looked at her a tad guiltily.

"Now where were we . . . oh yeah," said Amanda as she remembered what Randy and her planned to do before they ran into Nate. "Nate, is Sam inside the hall?"

"Yep . . . last time I saw her, she was talking to Ted at the DJ booth," said Nate as he put his hands in his pockets. "You'll probably still find her there."

"Thanks bro . . ." said Randy as he walked into the room, 'Manda following right behind him as he walked over to the DJ booth. Sam was indeed still there talking to Ted, the two of them in the midst of heated conversation on pizza toppings.

"Pepperoni is a classic. I'm all for sausage, but pepperoni tops all pizza toppings hands down." said Sam as she shook her head.

"No way . . . Good old sausages are the best topping, as well as extra cheese!" said Ted as he crossed his arms. "Nothing beats sausage and cheese. . . Nothing!"

"Extra cheese basically drowns the whole pizza. . . . If you put extra cheese on a pizza, then that's all you're going to taste on the damn pizza," argued Sam as Amanda and Randy walked up to them. "Amanda, Randy, which pizza topping do you think is the best topping: pepperoni, sausage, or extra cheese?"

"I'm a sausage guy . . . pepperoni is okay, but I prefer sausage." said Randy as he took Ted's side.

"Pepperoni is the best one for me . . ." said Amanda as she took Sam's side. "I don't even consider extra cheese an actual pizza topping to tell you the truth."

"Um Sam . . . I hate to interrupt your heated conversation with Ted, but can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Randy as he pointed to another part of the room.

"Sure thing . . ." said Sam with a shrug. Then she turned back to Ted. "We are not finished with this conversation _Teddy_."

"Not by a long shot _Samantha_," said Ted in agreement, using Sam's full name for emphasis. He then set his sights on Amanda, who was looking on with a bemused smirk on her face. "Hey 'Manda, care to look at the music playlist I have planned for tonight?"

"Hmm . . . I am curious to see what you have planned tonight . . ." said Amanda with a smirk as she walked up to her fellow multi-generation superstar. As Amanda busied herself with the music, Randy and Sam walked off to another part of the room to talk.

"So . . . what did you want to talk to me about Randy?" asked Sam as the two sat down at one of the tables that were strewn throughout the room.

"Oh nothing much . . ." said the Viper as he let out a small breath. "I just wanted to talk to you about you saying to Alanna that it would be alright for her to come with 'Manda and me on the road during the summer if she behaved herself till the last day of school."

"Oh . . . you found out from her didn't you?" asked Sam as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh . . . yeah, I did," said Randy with a smirk as he weaved his fingers together. "And I actually like the idea to tell you the truth."

"Aw . . . I knew you would!" said Sam as she punched him in the arm. "I thought it would be a nice way for you to bond as father and daughter for a couple of months. I figured a road trip would do Alanna some good."

"Well . . . we do have a lot to catch up on," said Randy as he let out a small sigh. "And it'll be nice to have Alanna on the road with me for a while."

"I just have one requirement for you before you even think about taking Alanna on the road with you and 'Manda. . . ." said Sam as she raised a finger. ". . . Just this one requirement."

"Alright then . . . spill," said Randy as he did a small shrug. "What do you want me to do?"

"I do not want you using your Hummer as your vehicle of choice when you travel around during the summer," said Sam as a stern expression came across her face, her motherly instincts coming into play. "Our daughter deserves better than that big gas guzzler you have Randal. Promise me you'll use a tour bus when you're out on the road this summer okay?"

"Alright then . . . I promise . . . and my Hummer is not a gas guzzler," said Randy as he crossed an x over his heart. "Besides, I was already thinking of getting a tour bus in the first place."

"You were?" asked Sam as she looked at him in shock.

"Yep . . . I was thinking of getting a tour bus when Amanda would be in the later stages of her pregnancy later in the year . . ." explained the Viper as he shook his head. "But if Alanna is going to come with me this summer, then a tour bus would be the better option over my Hummer."

"Which is a big freaking gas guzzler might I add . . ." said Sam as a smirk came over her face.

"Stop talking smack about my Hummer . . ." said Randy as a small scowl came across his face.

"Oh come on Randal . . ." said Sam, using his full name for emphasis. "We both know that your Hummer tends to use a lot of gas to run that big engine it got. . . It's one of the big reasons that the brand got discontinued years ago."

"Wait a minute . . . the brand was discontinued?" asked Randy as he looked at her in shock. "Damn . . . and just when I was thinking about buying another one."

"Don't push it . . ." SAID Sam as she sent him a threatening look, just as John walked over to them. "Oh . . . hey Johnny Boy!"

"Hey you two . . ." said the Cenation leader in greeting as he stood in between the two. "You exes aren't fighting with each other over here are you?"

"No . . . why would you say that?" asked Randy as he shot him a smirk.

"Well . . . it was suspicious to see your ex-wife look like she wanted to sucker punch you just now over a comment you made about buying a second Hummer," said John as he crossed his arms. "Don't you know those things use too much gas?"

"SEE!" cried Sam as she pointed to John. "He agrees with me!"

"Why are you over here anyway John?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow at his longtime friend.

"Edge wants our help with something outside . . . . He says it involves a bit of heavy lifting." said John as he nodded his head to the door.

"Heavy lifting?" asked the Viper as he slowly got out of his seat.

"Yeah . . . he went outside to get his gifts for the twins, but he dropped them and they ended up rolling under your Hummer," said John as the two made their way to the exit. "Since he has that bad back of his . . ."

". . . He wants us to basically do the heavy lifting for him." Randy finished with a smirk as the two walked out the room. The two men walked down the hallway and out the building, the Viper instantly stopping when he smelled a familiar scent in the air.

"What's up Randy?" asked John as Randy slowly scanned the area with his Viper-like glare. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah . . . I just smell the scent of someone that shouldn't even be here right now . . ." mumbled Randy as he made his way over to the parking lot.

"Oh crap . . . Don't tell me it's Batista . . ." mumbled John as he followed his friend. "Please do not tell me it's Batista."

"It's not Batista . . ." mumbled Randy as he crossed his arms. "It's someone I have known a lot longer than Dave . . . since high school actually."

"Don't tell me you bullied a geek in high school and now he's come back to exact revenge for all the years of torment you put him through." said Randy as they walked toward the Hummer.

"Not really . . . I dated a geek's girlfriend when I was in the military while the two were separated," answered Randy as he sniffed the air for Edge. "He wanted to make the relationship work, but she didn't let it . . . turns out she was a slut. She ended up cheating on me a while later . . . that's basically my explanation in a nut shell."

"Damn . . . if the girl didn't want to continue the relationship . . . then that geek got issues," said John as the two reached the Hummer, instantly spotting an unconscious Edge slumped right by the driver side door. "OH CRAP, EDGE!"

"Dammit . . ." mumbled the Viper as he crouched down beside the Rated R- Superstar's body. He spotted a small needle sticking out of the side of his neck and plucked it out, bringing it to his nose to sniff the contents. "He's been drugged . . . this small needle houses a sleeping agent. Judging by how strong it smells, Edge is going to be out for a good few hours."

"Shit . . . wait a second," said John as he plucked the needle out from Randy's grip. "This needle . . . this looks like the ones that are specifically designed to be shot out of blowpipes."

"You mean those long tube things indigenous tribes use for weapons?" asked Randy as he stood back up to his full height.

"Those are the ones . . . and nice use of the word 'indigenous' by the way," said John as he twirled the needle in between his fingers. "He must have shot this at Edge from long range in order to not get too close to him."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

Randy and John instantly turned around just in time to see two sleeper needles come right at them from somewhere east of them. One needle hit John right in his neck while the other one hit Randy in the arm.

"Oh crap . . . I feel so sleepy . . ." mumbled John as his face took on a sleepy expression. ". . . I'm going to go take a nap now . . . G'night Randy. . ."

"John . . . don't you dare sleep on me now," said Randy as he turned to the Cenation leader, the needle having less of an effect on him. John, on the other hand, fell asleep almost immediately, slumping down by the side of Randy's car and stopping when he was right next to Edge. Randy just shook his head at him as he slowly walked out into the roadway of the lot, his senses a little dampened now due to the sleeping potion.

"Where the hell are you Sheldon?" muttered Randy as he sniffed the air.

"Randy?"

Randy instantly turned around when he heard Amanda's voice, spotting her as she slowly walked toward him from the front of the building.

"Randy? What the hell is going on out here?" asked the Anaconda as Randy quickly ran over to her.

"Babe look . . . it's not safe out here. Sheldon is around here somewhere and he managed to knock Edge and John out. I need you to go back inside and stay inside." said Randy as he continued to look around the area.

"But what about you?" asked Amanda as brought her hands to his neck, her eyes instantly noticing the needle still in his arm. "It's obvious he got you too. I shouldn't just leave you out here alone."

"You're pregnant 'Manda," Randy told her swiftly as he looked her in the eye. "I'm not risking you or the baby's health in this matter. I'll be fine. It's just Sheldon. He's just a human anyway."

"Just a human huh . . ." asked Amanda as her eyes suddenly began to glow a bright yellow. Randy had no time to react as he felt a piercing pain right on either side of his neck, his body slowly numbing to a point of uselessness as 'Amanda' pushed him to the ground. Randy looked up at her in shock to see black claws where her fingernails are supposed to be. A sickening smile came across 'Amanda's face as she began to shift . . . into the one person Randy was currently not happy to see.

"Sheldon?" asked Randy in shock as his vision began to blur.

"Yep it's me . . . I'm not the mere human you thought I was Orton . . ." said Sheldon with a smirk as he shook his head. "The poison in your system should knock you out in a few seconds . . . it won't kill you . . . it'll just make you sleep for a while."

"Why . . ." muttered Randy as his voice began to slur.

"You'll find out . . . in time," said Sheldon as he let his smirk grow bigger. "But first."

Sheldon swiftly landed one hard punch to Randy's face, knocking Randy's skull right into the pavement, causing a small gash to open in the process. The man stood up and looked at the hall. The building's windows wouldn't give anyone the ability to see them from where he and Randy were, so he knew he was in the clear for the moment. Also, the music playing inside was very loud that it was practically deafening, so no one inside actually heard what was going out doors. He walked a few feet closer to look through one of the windows, smirking when he spotted Amanda and Monica talking to Ted at the DJ booth.

"Amanda, Monica . . . it's been a while . . ." said Sheldon as he put his hands in his pockets. "I hope you don't mind . . . but I'll be taking your venomous friend now."

Sheldon quickly walked back over to Randy and hoisted the tall man over his shoulder with ease. He shot the event hall one last look before walking to his car down the road, a smirk still on his face as he made his escape.

**This isn't good. What are Sheldon's plans for Randy? We're just gonna have to wait and see.**

**Please review!**


	18. MIA

Chapter 18: M.I.A.

_**Amanda's POV**_

"I still can't believe you ended up being the DJ for this party . . ." my sister says with a grin on her face as Ted continued to crank out the tunes. "I didn't even know you knew how to DJ Ted."

"Actually . . . I only started to DJ about a year ago . . ." says Ted with a grin as he adjusted the headphones hanging from his ears. "This is actually my first event as a DJ to tell you the truth. . . . So how am I doing anyway girls? You like the playlist so far?"

"You are doing absolutely fantastic!" exclaimed Monica as she outstretched her arms. "Keep this up and we'll have to hire you for every birthday."

"Alright, but for this birthday, I'm doing it for free," he tells us with a smirk as he looked at his laptop monitor. "You're paying me next time."

"Fine then . . ." said Monica with a chuckle as she crossed her arms. I decided to leave them to their playful banter and make my way over to my parents, who were talking with Bob and Elaine at their table right next to the buffet.

"Ah . . . there's one of the girls of the night now," says my mother with a smile as I leaned down to hug her. "How are you enjoying your party so far hon?"

"It's been great," I say with a smile as I hugged my dad. "I was actually impressed by how they kept it from me and my sister for so long though."

"You tend to get curious easily when you think something is off . . ." says my dad as he shook his head. ". . . Just like your mother."

"Yeah . . . I have to admit. I do tend to get suspicious on even the simplest of things . . ." says my mom in agreement as I greeted Bob and Elaine.

"So . . . has anything new been happening to you during the pregnancy so far?" asks Elaine as she shot me a knowing look. "Have you developed any new cravings or something?"

"Well . . . I have developed a craving for something . . ." I say with a shrug as I sat down in the last empty seat at the table. ". . . Your son's blood, to be exact."

"No way!" says Bob as he looks at me with a chuckle. "He's become you're blood bag now?"

"Well . . . technically yeah . . ." I say sheepishly, reluctant to admit it to my stunned looking parents. "Randy doesn't like it when you call him a walking blood bag though . . . just warning you now. Don't say that when you're around him."

"I guess some things really do run in the family . . ." says my dad as he lets out a small chuckle. "Like father, like son huh Bob?"

"You got that right . . ." says Bob as he lets out a chuckle of his own. "Who would have thought . . ? I never thought one of my own kids would have to go through the same thing I had to go through when Elaine was pregnant."

"Wait a minute . . . Elaine; you craved Bob's blood when you were pregnant?" I ask in slight shock as I turn to the female Orton.

"Yes, yes I did . . ." she tells me with a small smirk on her face. "I craved Bob's blood every time I was pregnant. When I was pregnant with Randy, I craved Bob's blood. When I was carrying Nate, I craved Bob's blood then too. And when I was carrying Becky, I still craved Bob's blood."

"Wow . . . Now that's what I call a trifecta . . ." I say with a smirk as I look up to see Alanna suddenly standing right by the entrance, as if she was waiting for someone to come into the room. "I wonder what Alanna is looking for out there by the exit?"

"She's probably waiting for her father . . ." suggests Bob as he shrugs his shoulders. "I saw him and John walk out the room just a few minutes ago."

"It could be that . . ." I say with a smirk as I get out of my seat. "You know what . . . I'll go ask her myself."

I quickly make my way past the buffet table and the dance floor before I get to Alanna, who remains completely unmoving from her spot by the entryway, her eyes glued to the hallway before us.

"Waiting for someone Alanna?" I ask with a small smirk as I tapped her on her shoulder. She looks at me with a small smile, a hint of worry in her eyes as she turned back around to face the hallway. "What's wrong? You seem worried Alanna."

"I have this bad feeling that dad's in trouble . . ." mumbles the little girl. "I feel like something bad just happened outside."

"Something bad . . . Randy in trouble . . ." I say in a whisper as I think her words over, a small pang of worry starting to get to me. "Alanna, how about we go outside and check on him?"

"That sounds like a good idea . . ." she tells me with a nod of her head. She quickly takes my hand as I walk forward and we both make our way outside to feel the sudden breeze coming in from the river. ". . . What do you smell Alanna?"

"I smell Dad's, Uncle John's, and Uncle Adam's scents," she tells me as we both take a sniff of the air. "I also smell a fourth scent around here, but I don't recognize it at all."

"Unfortunately . . . I do," I say as a small scowl came across my face. The fourth scent was definitely Sheldon's. He was here, and from how quiet it was out here, Sheldon must have worked quickly. "Change of plans Alanna: go to Monica and tell her that we caught the scent of a certain somebody out here. She'll know what to do after that."

"What about you?" she asks me as she looks around the area.

"I'm going to go find John and Adam . . ." I tell her as I let go of her hand. "Now go. I'll be fine."

"Alright . . ." she tells me as she quickly runs back into the building. I take a deep breath before descending the stairs, my eyes set on the place where all the scents were leading to, the parking lot. I quickly follow the scents all the way to Randy's car, my eyes widening when I see Edge and John sleeping peacefully while slumped next to Randy's vehicle.

"John!" I call out as I kneeled right next to him. I shake him as hard as I could without killing him, but he doesn't even budge. I try Edge next, this time slapping him in the face to get him to wake up, but he ends up being the same way as John. "How the hell did you guys get put to sleep like this?"

"What the hell happened to you two out here?" I mumble to myself as I notice the small needle poking out from John's neck. I let out a small groan before deciding to go a different route. If I couldn't get them to wake up the old fashioned way, then I would go the more mental route.

I place my hands on John's forehead to create a more in-depth connection between the two of us. Once I get inside his mind, I see that practically his whole mind has slowed down into a phase of slumber; one that was forced on rather than happening naturally.

"Yep . . . yep, you guys have been drugged," I mumble as I shake my head. "But it's nothing that I can't fix . . . You two will wake up as soon as you hear the snap of my fingers."

I snap my fingers as soon as I finish speaking. The crisp sound of the snap is like a bell for the two, both of them instantly waking up from their quick naps, their eyes quickly surveying the area before finally landing on me.

"Hey you two . . . had a good nap?" I ask as I get back up on my feet.

"It was an annoying one at that . . ." mumbled Edge as I helped him up to his feet. John got up by himself. "What happened?"

"You tell me . . ." I say as I place my hands on my hips. "I walk out here to find you two sleeping next to each other by the Hummer here while Randy's basically M.I.A."

"Wait . . . Randy's not around?" John asks me as he looks around the lot again. "No way . . . The man was here just a second ago . . . That Sheldon dude must have gotten to him while we were asleep."

"Who the fuck is Sheldon and where can I find him?" asks Edge as he suddenly cuts in, a pissed glare apparent on his face as he exchanged looks with the both of us. "It sounds like he's the guy behind all this shit that just went down and I want to pay him back for making me go to sleep."

"You and me both . . ." says John as he shakes his head. "To put it simply, Sheldon is this guy that has a vendetta against Randy over a girl both of them used to date years ago."

"Oh . . ." says Edge as he shakes his head. "I see where this is going . . . Don't worry, I've been there before. The WWE Universe ended up knowing about it after all . . . good times, good times."

"Hey 'Manda!"

We all turn around to see Monica, Wade, Sheamus, Cody, Lita, Nikki, and Randy's dad run over to us from the front of the building. All of them looked either confused or frantic, except for Monica and Wade, who looked all business considering they learned about Sheamus from earlier in the day.

"What the hell happened out here?" asks Bob as he raised an eyebrow at the rest of us.

"Monica, you didn't explain it to them yet?" I ask in slight shock as I turn to my sister.

"Hey . . . you're more connected to this story than I am," she tells me as she raises her hands in self-defense. "I figured I'd let you explain it."

"Explain what exactly?" mumbles Nikki as she turns to the rest of us. "What's going on out here you guys?"

"Well its' quiet simple really . . ." mumbles John as he shrugs his shoulders. "Edge, Randy, and I were all ambushed out here by Sheldon, a guy from Amanda's, Monica's, and Randy's combined past who has a big vendetta against our resident Viper. He managed to knock out Edge and I with a sleeping serum and while we were out, he must have kidnapped Randy or something."

"That would explain why we don't see Randy anywhere around here . . . and why his and that Sheldon guy's scent is drifting away from here . . . although I can barely smell anything besides the river water that's near us" mumbles Lita as she crosses her arms. "Are you two okay at least?"

"We'll be fine . . ." answers Edge as he cracks his knuckles. "But I would so like to repay that guy for the nap by returning him the favor."

"Alright, alright . . . we need to follow that scent. If we find Sheldon, we'll find Randy, so everyone . . . get to searching . . ." says Bob as he looks around the group. Everyone nods their heads before splitting up. Everyone with a heightened sense of smell began to follow Sheldon and Randy's faint scents out the lot, while everyone else began to look around the lot for any clues that could leads us to the two men. "Amanda?"

"Yeah Bob?" I say as the elder Orton gets my attention. "What is it?"

"That Sheldon guy John talked about . . . He wasn't talking about Shelley from your high school days was he?" he asks me with a disheartened look on his face.

"Yeah . . . he was . . ." I say with a shake of my head. "The Sheldon that took Randy is the same Shelley from high school."

"Why . . ." he asks me with a confused look on his face. "Why would Sheldon have such a grudge against Randy?"

"Let's just say a girl is the focus of this little vendetta Sheldon has," I say with a shake of my head. "The Orton charm the men in your family possess has finally come back to bite Randy in the butt."

"I guess you can say that . . ." says Bob as a small shake of his head as we notice John and Nikki waving at us from the middle of the lot. "It looks like John and the Bella twin have found something."

"I think so too . . ." I mumble for an answer as we walked over to the couple. "Did you two find something?"

"Yeah . . ." says John as he crouches down to the ground, pointing to a small pool of blood right by his shoe. "Can you tell whose blood this is?"

"I know that scent . . ." I mumble with a scowl on my face as I felt my fingers clench together into a fist. "It's Randy's . . . that blood is definitely Randy's."

"That Sheldon guy must be good if he was able to draw blood from the Viper . . ." mumbles Nikki as she looks around the area. "But . . . but isn't he just a human?"

"I don't know . . ." I say with a shake of my head. "Something tells me that Sheldon isn't the same Sheldon I used to know back in high school."

* * *

_**Normal POV; With Randy**_

"Aw . . . my aching head . . ." mumbled the Viper as he finally came to. He brought a hand to his temple as he looked around the room he was in, which looked like a fully furnished living room of a loft that didn't look like it was cleaned recently. "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh . . . you're awake?!" called Sheldon from his position from somewhere in the room. Randy turned around to see his old classmate right behind him with a smirk on his face. He lunged for him, but was pushed back by an invisible force that sent him crashing back first into the tile covered ground. "Oh . . . did you think that it was going to be that easy Randy?"

"What the hell did I run into?" grumbled the Viper as he slowly got back up to his feet. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything technically . . ." said Sheldon as he took a step forward. "You were the one that walked into the force field yourself."

"Force field?" Randy asked as he looked down at the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the gray powder surrounding his feet, following it until he realized that it formed a six foot wide circle around him. "And this gray powder is causing it?"

"Yep . . . this gray powder will prevent you from trying to escape, and the only way it can be stopped is if someone outside of the force field rubs away a part of it . . ." says Sheldon with a smirk. ". . . But I doubt anyone will be coming to your rescue anytime soon."

"We'll see about that . . ." mumbled Randy as he slowly placed his hands along the field's surface. "Where the hell are we?"

"You're at my loft . . ." Sheldon tell him as he outstretches his arms. "Do you like my abode? I know it doesn't look like it's been cleaned for a while, but I travel a lot and I don't have the time to really freshen things up around here."

"What the hell are you?" Randy suddenly asks his old classmate, cutting him out of his sudden reverie. "You're not a human . . . if you were a human, then you wouldn't have been able to shift to look like Amanda back in the parking lot."

"Nice trick huh?" asks Sheldon as he took a seat on a nearby couch. "It took me a while to perfect it, and by the way it fooled you, it definitely worked to my advantage."

"What the hell are you?" asked the Viper in his coldest voice as he glared daggers at Sheldon. "What supernatural species are you?"

"I'm a wizard . . . Plain and simple," answered Sheldon as he shrugged his shoulders. "The reason that you, Monica, or Amanda wasn't able to tell who I really was back when we were in high school was because of the spell my mother cast on me. She was worried that I would give away our family secret. So every morning before I went to school, or went out of the house for that matter, she would make me drink a potion that would render me to the status of a normal human, therefore avoiding detection from other people."

"And let me guess . . . when we reencountered each other back on Sunday at that charity event, you used that potion your mom used to give you in order to avoid detection again . . ." mumbled the Viper as he quickly figured that part out.

"Ding, that's the correct answer old friend," said Sheldon as he shook his head. "And you know, it took me a while to figure out that you were a vampire; junior year to be exact. All it took was for me to see a glimpse of your fangs while you were chatting with 'Manda by the gym bleachers, and I instantly knew you were a part of the bloodsucking species."

"So you know what I truly am . . ." mumbled Randy as he shook his head.

"Yeah . . . it took me a lot longer to figure out what the twins were though. Twin psychics, who would have thought huh?" asked Sheldon as he got back out of his seat. "Although, I am now leaning toward the fact that Amanda is actually a vampire considering how close you two are . . . so close that you're expecting a baby together. Congratulations!"

"I don't need any congratulations from you . . ." grumbled Randy as he basically bore a hole through Sheldon with his ice cold gaze.

"Oh . . . I see. You're mad that I tricked you by looking like Amanda back in that lot," said Sheldon as he walked over to his open kitchen. "All it took was one simple transformation spell to turn me from my handsome self into that hot woman you now call a baby mama. . . So, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Randy as he continued to stare with that cold gaze of his.

"How did you end up being Amanda's boyfriend hmm?" asked Sheldon as he took a beer out of his fridge. "Back when we were in high school, Amanda always dated the serious, mature types . . . not cocky, womanizing bastards like you. So . . . how'd you do it? How did you win her over?"

"People change Sheldon . . ." was al Randy said as he crossed his arms. "I just happened to change for the better."

"You may have changed for the better . . . but you weren't the perfect citizen when we were in high school," said Sheldon as he cracked his beer bottle open. "You would always get by with mediocre grades while chasing girls left and right. Did you even bother to sleep with any of them?"

"Not the human ones . . ." mumbled Randy as he shook his head. 'Besides, most of my relationships didn't get to Sheldon."

"Did it reach that stage when you were with Tiffany?" asked Sheldon as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"No . . . I broke up with her a while after that day we saw each other at her dorm room," said Randy as he let out a small groan. "She ended up cheating on me with another guy."

"Wow . . . I seriously find that hard to believe," said Sheldon as he returned to his seat. "You? The great Apex Predator of the WWE? One of the best looking guys on the WWE's roster can actually scare away women so much that they would cheat on him. That's a big load of bs if you ask me!"

"Well it happens alright?" asked Randy as he let out a gruff snort. "What the hell is this all truly about Sheldon?"

"Well . . . I'm basically tired," said Sheldon as he took a swig of his beer. "I'm tired of guys like you always living the good life. The wealth . . . the girls . . . the high status; I'm sick and tired of it."

"Oh . . . so you have jealousy issues . . ." said Randy as he raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Oh . . . I have jealousy issues alright. I'll admit it," said Sheldon as he shook his head. "But more to you than rich guys in general."

"Me? Why me?" asked Randy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well . . . let's go back to Tiffany for a minute shall we?" asked Sheldon as he raised an eyebrow. "It's true that me and her dated all throughout high school, but like any longtime couple, we had our ups and downs, and some of those downs were centered on you."

"Me?" asked Randy as he looked slightly confused.

"Yep . . . you," said Sheldon as he pointed to him. "Even though she was dating me, Tiffany had this huge crush on you! And she wasn't one to hide it when she could help it . . . It started out as a simple crush, but then it got worse and worse over the years. When we separated for college, I thought the separation would at least help her clear her head a bit . . . you know, help her forget about you. But then we saw each other in front of her dorm room that day and you told me that you were dating her now, I was I complete shock. . . . The separation between us didn't help her clear her head. It just brought her closer to you."

"You seemed fine with it . . ." said Randy as he shook his head.

"That was because I was hiding my emotions really well . . ." said Sheldon as he shook his head. "I didn't want you to see that I was pissed. That I was mad at you for stealing the person I loved."

"Dude . . . if she loved you, then she wouldn't have had that crush on me in the first place . . ." said Randy as he shook his head. 'Maybe she didn't love you as much as you loved her."

"OH SHUT UP!" yelled Sheldon as he pulled a throwing knife from out of his pocket. He threw it straight at Randy, taking the Viper slightly off-guard. Randy managed to move out the way just in time for it to miss his chest, the knife getting him in the arm instead. "Of course she loved me. But it was because of you that love weakened. . . Vampires are known to be highly beautiful in order to attract their prey, and Tiffany really fell into your pretty boy trap."

"Sheldon . . . you are delusional," said Randy as he pulled the blade from out of his arm. "You need help."

"No . . . I just need to release some pent up anger . . ." said Sheldon as he reached back into his pocket. Once he grabbed what was inside, he pulled them out to reveal them to Randy. He held six throwing knives in his hand, a small smirk coming across his face as he put his beer bottle down. "I dreamt of this day for a long time, and now it's becoming a reality."

"Great . . ." mumbled Randy as he dropped the bloody blade to the ground, the wound in his arm slowly healing itself. "I'm dealing with a delusional guy who can't get over his old love and wants to use me as target practice. Can this night get any better?"

**Oh Randy . . . don't you know? It's probably just going to get a whole lot worse.**

**Please review!**


	19. Finding Randy

Chapter 19: Finding Randy

_**Amanda's POV; a few hours later**_

"Honey, are you alright?"

I look up to see my mom walking over to me with a concerned expression on her face, and I couldn't blame her. I would be concerned too if my daughter's soul-mate was kidnapped by an old high school classmate who's held a grudge against him over a girl they dated over a decade ago. . . . Hell, I'm now questioning if Sheldon is even an actual human to begin with.

"I'm fine Mom," I say with a small shrug as I sat up in my seat. "I just wish that my birthday had a better ending, you know?"

"Oh . . . I see," she tells me with a nod of her head as she slides into the seat next to mine. "I wish your birthday had a better ending too, but sometimes these things happen and we just can't help it."

"Yeah . . . your soul mate gets kidnapped by a vengeful ex-classmate. How often does that happen?" I ask as I look around the room. Monica and I decided to end our party a little early due to the new circumstances. The party room was now reduced to an empty hall with Mom and me currently the only occupants, well . . . besides the guy that Ted rented his DJ equipment from, here to collect what was his.

"Hey . . . We'll find Randy. Your sister and your friends are out there searching for him as we speak. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." she tells me supportively as I feel her arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Hmm . . . I'm trying not to worry. Although, I would feel better if I was out there helping out in the search effort," I say with a shrug as I cross my arms. "But no; Dad, Bob, and practically all of my friends thought it would be a bad idea for me to go searching for Randy because I'm pregnant."

"I'm amazed you actually complied with their request," says Mom as she looks at me in slight shock. "You're not one for giving in so easily."

"I know . . . I guess they're scared about feeling Randy's wrath if he ever found out I went out searching for him in my current state. You know how protective he gets Mom. He'll get hysterical if I ever get myself into a dangerous situation." I say with a shake of my head.

"Even though he knows you're a fighter?" she asks me with a knowing look.

"Even though he knows I'm a fighter," I say with a smirk as I shake my head. "Where's dad anyway?"

"He went out to help in the search effort. I would actually be helping too, if it weren't for my very early morning shift at the hospital tomorrow," she tells me with a smirk s she lets out a small breath. "My shift starts at seven and it takes me a while to get there, as well as the fact that I'll probably get only a few hours of sleep tonight."

"Then you better not waste those precious hours . . ." I say with a shake of my head. "Go home and get some rest Mom. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asks me as she gets out of her seat. "Do you need any last minute help with anything?"

"No . . . All of my gifts, as well as Monica's, are packed away in the Hummer's trunk and I have everything with me. I'm good," I tell her as I too get up. "I'll be fine Mom. I promise."

"If you're leaving now, then at least let me follow you in my car," she tells me with a small smirk. "My house is on the way to your loft. I'll follow right behind you to make sure that nothing happens on my watch before I have to get home. Okay?"

"Alright . . ." I say with a smirk as I take out the keys to the Hummer from my purse. We walk out the room and out of the building before splitting off to our respective cars; the cool night air hitting our skin as we split up. Once I get to the Hummer, I open the door to get a whiff of Randy's scent right in my face, still present since the last time Randy was in here hours ago.

"Where in the world can you be Randy?" I mumble to myself as I get into the driver seat and close the door behind me. Once I get my seatbelt on and the key into the ignition, I turned on the vehicle and pulled out of the spot. With my mom right behind me in her Honda Civic, I drive out the lot, my birthday party now forgotten as we leave the event hall in our dust.

* * *

_**Normal POV; With Randy**_

"So . . . Randy, how do you feel?" asked Sheldon as he took a seat on the couch. The Viper could only look at him in absolute anger as he pulled out a throwing knife from the middle of his thigh, just one of many that Sheldon had used for target practice. Randy being that designated target.

"Oh . . . I feel pissed as hell . . ." grumbled the Viper as he dropped the bloody blade, right onto the sizeable pile at his feet. Sheldon had been throwing knives at the Viper for the past few hours now. Some hit the Viper. Some missed the Viper. And Sheldon purposely threw a few at Randy off target, just to rile the tall man up. All in all, Sheldon mostly hit Randy in the arms and legs. The few knives that hit Randy in his abdomen and chest merely dealt flesh wounds. ". . . Thanks for asking Sheldon."

"No problem Randy," said Sheldon as he chose to ignore the Viper's blatant sarcasm. He got out of his seat and walked behind the couch. He crouched down and stood back up with a large wooden box in hand. He put the box on the couch cushions before looking at it admirably, like it was his most prized possession. "Do you like what you see?"

"Do I like what I see?" asked Randy as he narrowed his eyes at him, his shirt sleeves slightly rolled up to reveal the tattoos underneath. "No, I don't like what I see. . . What the fuck is in the box?"

"Ah . . . you're curious?" said Sheldon as he patted the top of the box. "Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"What the fuck is in the box?" Randy asked again, this time in a slow, yet murderous tone. The blood spilled by the knife wounds to his chest gave him a deadly appearance, but Randy still couldn't do a thing about it due to the force field he was currently trapped in.

"Oh . . . since you asked nicely, I'll tell you," said Sheldon as he opened the box. Inside the box, were . . . well . . . . A whole lot more knives, but most of them were laced with different colored mixtures, all of them giving off a familiar smell to the WWE's Apex Predator.

"Vervain . . ." said Randy as he looked at the box slightly wide eyed.

"Yep . . . these aren't just ordinary throwing knives," explained Sheldon as he sat down next to the box. "These are my specially made vervain laced throwing knives. I have collected samples of different types of vervain over the years, just for this moment. And this is where things get interesting . . ."

"Interesting? Hah!" said Randy as he threw his head back. "We both know that you're just going to throw those blades at me, just like you did with the first batch."

"That's true . . . but there is a kicker, which is something you should be happy about," said Sheldon as he shook his head. "Most of the types of vervain on these blades are non-lethal. They'll hurt, but they won't kill, well . . . except for three of them."

"Three of them?" asked Randy as he slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Yep . . . three of these blades have been laced with very high concentrations of a vervain known to kill vampires if administered in very large doses," said Sheldon as he let out a small whistle. "Can you guess what it is? I'll give you a hint . . . The word can be found in the certain title of a very famous book: 'The blank Letter'. Got any ideas?"

Randy let out a small growl as he figured out what the vervain was. He knew what the full title of the book was; the missing word drifting through his mind as he pounded his fists against the force field's surface. He felt the effects of the vervain before . . . and he did not want to go through the Scarlett Vervain's effects again.

"Hmm . . . I see you're familiar with Scarlett Vervain," said Sheldon as he shook his head. "Then you know what it can do. You see . . . I don't remember which of these blades in this box has been laced with Scarlett Vervain, so I'm going to throw them all at you, one by one, to see which blades are non-lethal, and which blades are lethal. I'm going to take my time with it for sure, just because I know how you are a patient kind of guy man."

"Like hell you know . . ." said Randy as he let a sneer come across his face.

"Aw . . . don't think like that. We used to be classmates after all," said Sheldon as he picked up a knife. "I just wonder . . . Can you guess what I'm wondering?"

"Like hell would I know?" asked Randy as he turned his back to him. "But I guess you're going to tell me anyway."

"I'm wondering what Amanda is thinking of right now," said Sheldon as he twisted the blade in between his fingers. The Viper instantly turned around as soon as he heard his mate's name, a scowl deepening as he stared daggers right at Sheldon's skull. "Hmm . . . I see that got your attention huh?"

"If I ever hear you say her name again, I will make sure your death is slow and painful," said Randy, his husky voice filled with venom as he stared the man down. "You have absolutely no right to say her name, you hear me?"

"I only said that I was wondering what Amanda was thinking about right now. . . I never really thought that saying her name was a crime," said Sheldon as he got back onto his feet. He slowly walked up to the force field, practically getting nose to nose with the pissed off Viper. "As soon as I spoke her name, you got really angry. . . . Like over protective angry. . . . I get that she's pregnant and all, but damn you're protective nature turned on just like that . . . Hmm, that gives me an idea. My throwing skills could use an audience."

"An audience?" asked Randy as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah . . ." said Sheldon as he took out a small green bottle from his pocket. "An audience. . ."

Sheldon suddenly walked back a few steps before throwing the bottle to the ground at his feet. Emerging from the bottle was a light blue cloud that completely covered Sheldon's body. Randy looked on in shock as the cloud dissipated, revealing that Sheldon had vanished into thin air.

"What is that bastard planning . . ?" mumbled Randy as he let his forehead touch the force field. Then, a look of realization dawned on him. ". . . Oh no. He wouldn't dare. . ."

* * *

_**With Amanda**_

"Yeah Mom . . . I'm pulling into my garage now," said the Anaconda as she drove into the warehouse. She parked the car right by her Camaro before cutting off the engine, her conversation with her mother still going on in full swing. "Yes . . . I'm home mom. I'm fine, and you don't need to worry about me. Yeah, love you too. I'll see you later then. . . Okay. Bye!"

Amanda ended the call from her end before unbuckling her seatbelt. As soon as she opened the door, she instantly closed it, the scent of Sheldon filling her nostrils as a look of shock came across her face.

"How . . .?" mumbled Amanda as she whispered to herself. She then tried to do a quick mind scan of the perimeter, but strangely enough, she came up with nothing. "How is this happening? I can smell him clear as day, but I can't sense his mind at all. How is he doing all this?"

Amanda stopped her questioning to take a well needed deep breath. Once she calmed herself down, she quickly scanned the garage through the Hummer's windows, seeing no trace of Sheldon at all. Amanda decided to call for backup, so she took back out her phone to see it suddenly dead, instantly shocking her again.

"What the hell . . .?" mumbled the Anaconda as she looked at her phone in shock. "It still had a 75% battery life when I left the event hall. How's it dead so soon? . . . I might as well get out of here. No chance am I staying here if Sheldon is."

Amanda refastened her seatbelt and put the key back into the ignition. She turned the key in order to turn the engine on, but it didn't work. The engine didn't make the slightest bit of noise . . . In other words, it was somehow dead.

"Crap . . . I'm obviously not going anywhere in this thing," mumbled the Anaconda as she got out of the vehicle after undoing her seatbelt. "So . . . where are you Sheldon? I know you're here!"

"Aw . . . how did you know it was me?" she heard Sheldon ask her from somewhere behind her. She turned to see him leaning against the wall, a small smirk plastered across his face as he looked at her. "By the way, happy birthday! I hope you liked my gift."

"The yearbook was nice . . . But let's move on to another issue, shall we?" asked the Anaconda him as I placed a hand on my hip. "Where is he Sheldon? Where the hell is Randy?"

"Aw . . . I knew you would go straight to the point," said Sheldon as he reached into his pocket. He took out two identical green bottles and threw one Amanda's way. She quickly caught it as it reached her and began to eye it warily as she let it lay in the palm of her hand. "All you have to do is drop it at your feet, and you'll be transported to your beloved Randal. It's completely safe for pregnant women, so you don't have to worry about your little fetus getting hurt . . . You know as well as I do that I am telling the truth. You're a vampire. You can hear my heartbeat. You know I'm not lying to you."

"That . . . that I do," grumbled the Anaconda as she juggled the bottle in her hands. She contemplated Sheldon's words before realizing that this was probably her best chance to get to Randy. She let out a deep breath before dropping it to the ground in front of her. A light blue cloud emerged from the bottle's remains and swirled around the Anaconda before fully enveloping her body. Sheldon did the same thing and was soon covered by a similar cloud, and soon enough, the two were gone and heading straight for Sheldon's home.

* * *

_**Back at Sheldon's loft**_

"He better not have done anything to hurt her . . ." grumbled the Viper as he began to pace around the force field he was in. "If he even touches her, I'm going to kill him . . . I'm going to totally kill him. "

The sounds of heels touching ground instantly got Randy's attention. He looked up to see two light blue clouds suddenly appearing before him. The two clouds quickly dissipated to reveal Amanda and Sheldon. Sheldon continued to look smug while Amanda looked a little dazed after going through a sudden round of wizard cloud teleportation.

"Amanda!" called Randy as he banged his fists against the field's surface in order to get her attention. Amanda blinked a few times to get her vision back into focus, her eyes going straight to Randy as soon as he called her name.

"Randy!" said Amanda as relief flooded her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine if I can get out of this force field I'm trapped in," said the Viper as he banged his fists against the surface. "Don't mind all the blood. The cuts have healed already, so I'm good for the most part."

"Well . . . not for long," said Sheldon as he shook his head. He then pointed to Amanda with a smirk on his face. "Sit."

Amanda's eyes widened as her body moved on her own, her legs going against her will as she walked over to the couch to take a seat. Randy could only look at Amanda in shock, him just as confused as his mate as Sheldon moved to stand in between the two.

"How . . . are you doing this?" Amanda asked him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"A pre-meditated spell was all I needed . . ." said Sheldon as he let out a small chuckle. "I casted a spell on the box that held the yearbook I sent you and your sister. Whoever was the one to open the box would fall under my spell; giving me complete control of their bodies . . . I had a feeling you were the one to open the box, and who knew? My feeling was right. . . Now, all you have to do is sit and watch."

"Sit and watch . . ." said Amanda as she turned to the box right next to her, now noticing the vervain laced blades in the box.

"Yeah . . . just sit back and relax . . ." said Sheldon as he took out a knife from his pocket. "As I, the Great Wizard Sheldon, use the pitiful Viper as target practice."

"Target practice?" asked Amanda as she watched as Sheldon threw the knife, which Randy dodged fairly easily. "Wait a minute . . . you're a wizard?"

"Yeah . . . and I did one hell of a job from hiding it from the rest of you supernaturals," said Sheldon as he snapped his fingers. "Now . . . be a doll and hand me a few knives will ya?"

"No . . ." said Amanda, but her body didn't listen to her. She robotically grabbed a few knives from the box and gave them to Sheldon, who just nodded his head in gratitude as he took them from her.

"Be quiet . . ." said Sheldon with a smirk. His command instantly made Amanda's mouth shut. "And watch as I slowly torture your boyfriend till he's dead. Oh . . . and don't use your psychic powers. Those powers may interrupt my fun."

"Let her go Sheldon . . ." said Randy as he pounded his fists against the barrier. "She has nothing to do with this. It's just between you and me. She's just an innocent bystander."

"An innocent bystander who knows both of us fairly well," said Sheldon as he threw another knife, which Randy dodged again. "Therefore, in my eyes, a perfect witness to the culmination of my destruction of you."

"You need to get over this problem you have with me," said Randy as he continued to dodge the knives that Sheldon was throwing at him. "It's not healthy. . . . Trust me it's not. Holding grudges isn't good for a person. Seriously, have you seen my WWE career back in 09? It's a good example."

"SHUT UP AND TAKE THESE KNIVES LIKE A MAN!" yelled Sheldon as he began to throw knives two at a time. One ended up hitting Randy right in the torso, much to Amanda's displeasure. "SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"You are a prick! A FUCKING PRICK!" yelled Randy as he quickly took the knife out from his gut, just as another one got him in the shoulder. "Shit!"

"Don't worry . . . that wasn't one of the Scarlett Vervain laced ones, but I feel we're getting close to one," said Sheldon as he continued to throw knives at him, stopping when he saw that the only knife he held was one with a pitch black hilt. "Here's one."

Randy looked up in shock as he eyed the blade in Sheldon's hands, a few knives sticking out of him as stared at the laced knife wide eyed. He snuck a look at Amanda, who had her eyes closed, as if to block out the sight of her man being used as a dartboard.

"You better watch this Amanda . . . Your about to see your boy toy here take his last breath." said Sheldon as he readied his blade. He was about to throw it when he suddenly stopped, his body growing rigid as the knife dropped from his hands. "What the hell?"

"A. . . Amanda?" asked Randy as he turned to her shock. Amanda's eyes slowly opened to reveal her red eyes, surrounded by pitch black sclera as she slowly looked around the room. Sheldon could only watch her in shock as she slowly stood up, somehow breaking free from his spell. "Oh . . . this isn't good for you Sheldon."

"Oh really now?" asked Sheldon as he turned to the red eyed woman. "I'm not afraid of you Amanda. Do your worst."

"I thought you would never assssk," said Amanda as her voice took on a serpentine hiss, a sadistic smile coming across her face as she stepped a little closer to him. A shock of fear began to suddenly envelop Sheldon as he looked at that smile, and then suddenly, he found himself crashing into the walk, a large dent appearing right where he hit it. After watching Sheldon's body slump down to the ground, she turned her attention to Randy, who only looked at her in amazement. She used her foot to brush away some of the powder that circled Randy, thus nullifying the force field in the process. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine . . ." said Randy as he moved to remove the remaining knives sticking into his body, but Amanda's telekinetic powers beat him to it. Once the knives were out of him, he moved to take a step forward, but he instantly collapsed forward. Amanda managed to hold him steady as she slowly knelt with him down to the ground. "Looks like I'm not fine after all . . ."

"The mix of vervains in your system must be doing this . . ." said Amanda as her eyes and voice returned to normal. "It may be a while before you're fully back to normal."

"Eh . . . at least your fine, that's all that matter to me . . ." said Randy as he picked up a knife and threw it in a certain direction. Amanda followed the trajectory to see that the knife went into Sheldon's neck, a knife already in his hand as he slumped back down to the ground dead. ". . . See what I mean?"

"Yeah . . . I see what you mean," said Amanda as she helped him get back to his feet. "C'mon . . . let's get you cleaned up mister."

"Alright . . ." said Randy as Amanda began to lead them over to the bathroom. "But Amanda . . .?"

"Yeah Randy?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about your birthday . . ." said Randy as he looked at her sheepishly. "I guess you didn't expect to celebrate your day by searching for me huh?"

"Don't worry about it . . ." said Amanda as she hiked one of his arms over her shoulder. "You being alive is enough for me. I love you Randy, so please try to not get yourself into life threatening situations okay?"

"I'll try . . ." said Randy as they walked out the living room and into a hallway. "But I make no promises."

**Yay Sheldon's gone! Here's the next question. How in the world are those two going to get home?**

**Please review!**


End file.
